REUNION TEMPESTUOSA ADAPTACION
by anali88
Summary: Hacía cinco años, Serena se enamoró a tal grado del implacable Darien Chiba, que descartó sus principios para volverse su amante. Pero la pasión de ese hombre nunca se convirtió en amor y, más adelante, incapaz de permanecer en esa jaula de oro, lo abandonó. Ahora, de manera inexplicable, Darien entra otra vez en escena, decidido a controlar la vida de Serena.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Reunión Tempestuosa/ Mas allá del Perdón**

**(****Tempestuous Reunion****)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**ARGUMENTO**

Hacía cinco años, Serena se enamoró a tal grado del implacable Darien Chiba, que descartó sus principios para volverse su amante. Pero la pasión de ese hombre nunca se convirtió en amor y, más adelante, incapaz de permanecer en esa jaula de oro, lo abandonó.

Ahora, de manera inexplicable, Darien entra otra vez en escena, decidido a controlar la vida de Serena.

Pero ella lucharía con uñas y dientes para impedirlo...después de todo, tenía que pensar en el pequeño Endimion...

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Reunión Tempestuosa/ Mas allá del Perdón**

**(****Tempestuous Reunion****)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 1**

-¿Casarme contigo? – repitió Darien, mirándola con incredulidad mientras hacía a un lado el reporte financiero -. ¿Por qué querría casarme contigo?

La delgada mano de Serena temblaba, por lo que dejó su taza de café y reunió el valor que se le escapaba de las manos a pasos agigantados.

-Sólo me preguntaba si alguna vez lo habías pensado – sus dedos inquietos ajustaron la tapa de la azucarera. Temía mirarlo a los ojos -: Se me ocurrió esa idea...

-Ajena, sin duda – le indicó, sin levantar la voz -. Tú vives muy feliz así como estás.

No deseaba reflexionar en lo que Darien la había convertido. Pero la felicidad rara vez formó parte de sus reacciones. Desde un principio lo amó con pasión, sin freno, con un toque de desesperación que le impidió considerarse su igual.

Durante los últimos dos años, se balanceó entre el éxtasis y la desesperación más veces de la que se hubiera creído capaz. Ese hermoso y lujoso apartamento era su prisión. No la de él. La trataba como un bonito pájaro cantor, que mantenía prisionero para su deleite. Pero no se quedaba allí por dinero, sino por amor.

Le lanzó una mirada nerviosa. El tono tranquilo de Darien encerraba una trampa. Él hervía de rabia. Pero no contra ella. Su indignación la dirigía a un chivo expiatorio imaginario, que se atrevió a sugerirle ideas contaminadas, peligrosas a su condición de amante.

-Serena – la urgió, impaciente.

Debajo de la mesa, la chica enterró las uñas en la palma húmeda.

No estaba acostumbrada a retar a Darien.

-Fue idea mía y... apreciaría que me contestaras – osó mentir, pues realmente no quería escuchar una respuesta.

Si el imperio electrónico de los Chiba hubiera desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, Darien no se habría visto más adusto que en ese momento, irritado por una esclava que casi nunca le daba problemas.

-No posees ni la educación ni las relaciones sociales que yo requiero en una esposa – ya estaba; lo dijo con la rapidez y la agresión que volvía temible su nombre en el mundo de los negocios -. Ahora ya no tienes que seguir cavilando.

Hasta el último rastro de color desapareció de las mejillas de la joven. Retrocedió ante el candor brutal que provocó, avergonzada al descubrir que había, después de todo, alimentado una pequeña y frágil esperanza de que él sintiera algo diferente.

Sus dulces ojos azules se clavaron en el suelo, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-No, ya no tengo que seguir cavilando – musitó, sin aliento.

-No catalogo esto como una agradable charla para el desayuno – murmuró él con una dureza bromista que ella tradujo en un rechazo total por haberse atrevido a traer ese tema a colación -. ¿Por qué aspiras a una relación en la que no te sentirías a gusto... eh? Como amante, me imagino que soy mucho menos exigente que como esposo.

En medio de lo que le parecía el desenlace agónico de su vida, una risita histérica cosquilleó la garganta de Serena. Un dedo bronceado por el sol jugueteó, lánguido, sobre los nudillos del puño que ella cerraba con fuerza. Aun consciente de que Darien usaba sus métodos acostumbrados de distracción, la poderosa química sexual envió una descarga eléctrica a través de su piel, destruyendo el deseo de reír y convirtiéndolo en las cenizas de una dolorosa desilusión.

Con un leve suspiro, Darien tiró de la manga de su camisa blanca para consultar su reloj Cartier, antes de fruncir el ceño.

-Llegarás tarde a tu cita – lo dijo por él antes de ponerse de pie, contenta, por vez primera, de que se aproximara la separación que por lo general la desgarraba.

-Estás muy nerviosa esta mañana – comentó Darien, observándola con atención -. ¿Te sucede algo malo?

Lo que le planteó, comprobó incrédula, ya lo había olvidado, catalogándolo como una muestra de superficialidad femenina. No se le ocurrió a Darien que guardó esa pregunta hasta el momento en que casi se iba porque no quería echar a perder las pocas horas que pasarían juntos.

-No... ¿qué podía sucederme? – volviéndose, se sonrojó. Pero fue Darien el que le enseñó el arte de mentir y evadirse y tendría que culparse a él mismo cuando se diera cuenta del monstruo que creó.

-No dormiste bien anoche – la chica se quedó helada ante ese dictamen. Darien caminó hasta ella para rodear su frágil figura con sus brazos y obligarla a verlo -. Quizá te preocupa tu seguridad.

La dura musculatura de ese cuerpo soberbio la derritió, inyectándole una languidez contra la que no podía luchar. Y, conociendo esos temblores incontrolables, el arrogante Darien se sintió satisfecho. Con un largo dedo recorrió el trémulo labio inferior de la joven.

-Algún día nuestros caminos se separarán – pronosticó -. Pero ese día todavía está muy lejos de mi mente.

¡Dios bendito! ¿Sabía cuánto la hería al decirle cosas como esa? Aunque no parecía importarle. Acaso de la misma manera restallaba al látigo para mantener alerta a sus ejecutivos. Ahora murmuraba algo sobre acciones de la bolsa que la joven se negó a escuchar. _No puedes comprar amor, Darien._ _Tampoco puedes pagarlo. ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?_ Mientras su hambre por ella continuara latente, comprendía que estaba a salvo. Pero no la halagaba ese deseo que un día mal interpretó como cariño. Varios días al mes, que Darien dedicaba a las diversiones frívolas, los consagraba a cubrirla de atenciones. Sin embargo, Darien ni siquiera adivinó en las últimas semanas que su amante vivió un infierno y esa indiferencia probaba la fragilidad del lazo que los unía. Serena al fin emergió de la fantasía en rosa que construyó en contra de la realidad dos años antes. No la amaba. Y nunca lo haría.

-Llegarás tarde – susurró, tensa, desconcertada por el escrutinio de que era objeto.

Cuando Darien decidía irse, por lo general no se tardaba.

Los sutiles dedos que descansaban sobre la espalda la apretaron todavía más y con la otra mano le acarició, con un signo de posesión, los mechones dorados que caían sobre sus hombros.

-Bella mía – entonó en sonoro italiano, inclinando su cabeza morena para saborear la humedad de los labios entreabiertos con la inherente sensualidad y la atormentada experiencia que causaron la caída de la chica.

Aguijoneada por una conciencia intranquila, se apartó antes de que él detectara el frío que la invadía.

-No me siento bien – musitó como excusa, aterrada ante la posibilidad de descubrirse.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Debes acostarte – la cargó en sus brazos y se tomó el tiempo necesario para llevarla al dormitorio y acomodarla sobre la cama. Estudió sus mejillas pálidas y la frágil estructura ósea y exhaló el aliento, con súbito desprecio -. Si este es el resultado de otra de tus tontas dietas, perderé la paciencia. ¿Cuándo se te meterá en la cabeza que me gustas como eres? ¿Quieres enfermarte? No toleraré tus niñerías, Serena.

-No – aceptó ella, sin captar el rastro de humor en la preocupación de Darien.

-Consulta a un médico hoy mismo – le ordenó -. Si no me obedeces, lo sabré. Se lo mencionaré a Jedaite antes de salir.

Al oír mencionar al guardia de seguridad, empleado para protegerla, aunque ella sospechaba que para vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos, escondió la mejilla en la almohada. No le simpatizaba Jedaite.

Su cara de piedra y su rigidez la intimidaban.

-A propósito, ¿cómo te llevas con él?

-Me dijiste que no debía hablar con tus guardias de seguridad. ¿No fue por esa razón que transferiste a Sammy Halston? – refunfuñó, agradecida por ese cambio de tema, sin importar lo irritante que fuera.

-Coqueteaba demasiado contigo para trabajar con eficiencia – contraatacó Darien, con helado énfasis.

-Mentira. Sólo me trataba con amabilidad – protestó.

-No lo contraté para mostrarse amable. Si lo hubieras tratado como a un empleado, todavía estaría aquí – subrayó Darien -. Y ahora, tengo que irme. Te llamaré de Milán.

Parecía que le dispensaba un favor especial. De hecho, la llamaba cada día, no importaba en qué parte del mundo se hallara. Y ahora se había ido.

Cuando el teléfono llamara, al día siguiente, sonaría en los cuartos vacíos. Durante unos minutos contempló el espacio donde él estuvo. Moreno y dinámico, era un azote diabólico para una mujer vulnerable. Durante toda su relación con Darien, jamás habían discutido. Por las buenas o por las malas, él siempre se salía con la suya. Sus débiles intentos de afirmarse, terminaron en derrotas, ahogados por la fuerza de su personalidad.

Pertenecía al equipo de los diez hombres más ricos del mundo. A los veintinueve años había alcanzado metas impresionantes. Empezó con las manos vacías y una inteligencia formidable en las calles de la Pequeña Italia, de Nueva York. Y continuaría ascendiendo.

Darien siempre sería el número uno, sobre todo ante sí. Consideraba el poder como el más potente afrodisíaco y lo que deseaba lo tomaba, sin importarle un comino el daño que causaba, siempre y cuando no afectara su propia comodidad. Y, habiendo luchado a brazo partido por lo que tenía, lo que conseguía con facilidad, carecía de valor para él.

La revista times lo llamó "el lobo solitario" en un artículo reciente, intentando penetrar en la mística del rufián, entre el rebaño de aquellos que habían conquistado el éxito.

Un tiburón era una máquina asesina, la soberbia por su eficiencia en un campo restricto. Y los lobos se apareaban de por vida, no para divertirse. Pero Darien actuaba como un animal terrestre, de sangre caliente. Y, como tal, representaba un peligro mayor para los inocentes.

Ella pudo decirle a ese reportero que Darien Chiba se caracterizaba por su dureza, su cruel cinismo, su egoísmo y la ambición sin límites que se encontraba en la médula de sus huesos. Sólo un tonto se interpondría en el camino de Darien... sólo una mujer absurda pudo entregarle su corazón para que lo guardara.

Cerró los ojos para apartar un súbito espasmo de angustia. Todo había terminado. Nunca más vería a Darien. Ningún milagro la salvaría en el último minuto. El matrimonio no era, ni sería jamás, una posibilidad. Su pequeña mano se extendió sobre su vientre, que empezaba a curvarse. Darien empezó a perder el cien por ciento de su lealtad y devoción desde el instante en que ella sospechó que esperaba un hijo suyo.

El instinto le advirtió que la noticia se consideraría como una traición deliberada, sin duda por la convicción de que, de algún modo, se había embarazado por voluntad propia. Una y otra vez pospuso anunciárselo. Cuando se casara con una novia poseedora de un árbol genealógico, con una novia que habitara las alturas que él había conquistado, no querría que lo perturbaran los recuerdos del pasado.

Enferma y helada de aprensión, se pasó la mano por los ojos hinchados y se puso de pie. Él nunca se enteraría y así tendría que ser. Gracias a Dios, persuadió a Sammy de que le mostrara cómo trabajaba el sistema de alarma. Saldría por la puerta posterior. De esa manera evitaría a Jedaite. ¿La extrañaría Darien? Se le escapó un sollozo ahogado de dolor.

Se pondría furioso por su abandono, pues no había previsto ese acontecimiento. Ella no era una mujer especial, ni siquiera muy bonita. Jamás entendió cómo atrajo a Darien. A menos que fuera la fría intuición del depredador oliendo un buen tapete para pisotearlo, concedió, avergonzada.

¿Cómo podía importarle dejar atrás esa clase de vida? Carecía de amigos. Cuando se exigía discreción, se descartaba a los amigos. Darien la aisló con lentitud, pero sin cejar, hasta que su existencia giró alrededor de él. Algunas veces se sentía tan sola, que hablaba en voz alta consigo misma. El amor era una emoción tenebrosa, pensó estremeciéndose. A los dieciocho años se portaba como una niña. Dos años después, no se consideraba mucho más sofisticada, pero ya no construía castillos en el aire.

-_Arrivederci, Darien, grazie tanto _– garabateó sobre el espejo, con su lápiz labial. Un gesto teatral. Le ahorraría el orgullo de leer cinco hojas de páginas escritas con lágrimas, informándole que nadie lo amaría como ella.

Darien, lo aprendió por grados destructivos, no evaluaba al amor muy alto. Pero se dignó a usar el amor que ella le profesaba como un arma para doblegarla, torciendo sus sentimientos con cruel maestría hasta convertirlos en los barrotes de su prisión.

-¿Qué haces con mis libros?

Serena se enderezó y contempló los ojos oscuros, ahora tempestuosos.

-Los pongo en esta caja de cartón. ¿Quieres ayudarme? – insinuó, esperanzada -. Así podríamos hablar.

Endimion le dio un puntapié a la silla, tenso y a la defensiva.

-No quiero hablar de mudarnos.

-Ignorarlo no lo impedirá – le advirtió Serena.

Endimion volvió a darle un puntapié a la silla, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, imitando a un rufián.

Despacio, Serena contó hasta diez. Otro poco y gritaría hasta que los enfermeros que vinieran a llevársela al manicomio. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo su hijo la trataría como la peor y más perversa madre soltera sobre la tierra? Con una sonrisa tenaz dijo:

-Las cosas no son tan malas como las juzgas.

-¿Tenemos dinero? – indagó Endimion, mirándola dudoso.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? – tomada por sorpresa, Serena se sonrojó.

-Oí que la mamá de John le decía a la señora Withers que no teníamos dinero, porque si tuviéramos, hubieras comprado esta casa para quedarnos aquí.

Serena habría estrangulado a la mujer con alegría por hablar de forma tan indiscreta frente a Endimion.

Quizá sólo tenía cuatro años, pero era precoz para su edad y entendía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¡No es justo que alguien nos quite esta casa para venderla, cuando nosotros queremos vivir aquí para siempre! – explotó el niño, sin aviso.

El dolor que se reflejaba en los ojos demasiado brillantes, la laceró. Por desgracia, no podía hacer mucho por aliviarlo.

-Greyriars nunca fue nuestra – le recordó, tensa -. Ya lo sabías, Endimion. Pertenece a Luna y en su testamento se la dio a los pobres. Ahora, las personas que administran el asilo, la venderán para usar el dinero y...

-A mí no me importan los demás – le lanzó Endimion con furia -. ¡Esta es nuestra casa! ¿En dónde vamos a vivir?

-Artemis nos encontró un apartamento en Londres – le dijo de nuevo.

-¡Pero no puedes tener un burro en Londres! – se sulfuró Endimion -. ¿Por qué no vivimos con Lita? Ella nos invitó.

-Lita no tiene espacio para nosotros – suspiró Serena.

-Me escaparé y tú vivirás sola en Londres porque yo no viviré contigo – gritó Endimion, desesperado -. Es tu culpa. Si tuviera papá, él nos compraría esta casa, como lo hacen todos los papás. Apuesto a que él hubiera curado a Luna... ¡Te odio porque tú no puedes hacer nada!

Con esa amarga condenación, Endimion salió como un huracán por la puerta trasera. Se refugiaría en su escondite del jardín. Allí se sentaría, melancólico, luchando por tragarse las amargas realidades del mundo de los adultos que significaban la pérdida de todo lo que amaba. Serena tocó la carta del abogado que estaba sobre la mesa. Su hijo la odiaría más todavía cuando se diera cuenta de que sus vacaciones en casa de Lita tampoco podían continuar.

En algunas ocasiones como la que vivía, Serena se sentía inadecuado en relación a Endimion. Su hijo no era igual a otros. A los dos deshizo una radio y volvió a armarla, reparándola en el proceso. A los tres aprendió a hablar en alemán escuchando un programa de la televisión. Pero todavía era demasiado pequeño para aceptar hacer sacrificios. La muerte de Luna lo golpeó con fuerza y ahora perdería la casa que amaba, su burro, los amigos con quienes jugaba... en resumen, los restos de la seguridad que protegía su vida a últimas fechas. ¿Acaso la maravillaba que tuviera miedo? ¿Cómo podía tranquilizarlo si ella también temía el futuro?

La certeza de que la catástrofe estaba lista para aplastarla en cualquier momento, nunca abandonó a Serena por completo. La súbita muerte de Luna confirmó sus peores pesadillas. De un golpe, la calmada y feliz seguridad de sus vidas se rompió en pedazos. Y en ese instante sentía que la lanzaban al pasado, justo donde empezó hacía cuatro años...

Su vida era un desastre, que descendía a velocidad mortal. Tenía el futuro prometedor de un piloto kamikaze cuando de repente apareció Luna. La recogió, la sacudió un poco y la obligó a caminar. En el proceso, Luna se convirtió en lo más cercano a una madre que Serena conoció.

Se encontraron en un tren. Ese viaje y el azar alteraron la vida de Serena para siempre. Como compartían la misma alcoba Luna trató de iniciar una conversación. Su persistencia sacó a la joven de su ensimismamiento y antes de mucho tiempo sus emociones la traicionaron y terminó contándole a la anciana su historia.

Después se avergonzó, ansiosa de escapar de la compañía de la otra mujer. Se bajaron en la misma estación y nada de lo que le dijo la pobre Luna, acerca de que "había tomado la decisión correcta" penetró en su mente. Igual que una adicta, Serena enloquecía hasta por escuchar el sonido de la voz de un hombre.

Despidiéndose con rapidez de Luna, corrió hacia la cabina telefónica más cercana.

¿Qué habría sucedido si hubiera hecho esa llamada por teléfono? Esa llamada quizá hubiera sido el clímax de una relación equivocada, que fue un desastre de principio a fin.

Pero jamás lo sabría. En su loca precipitación por llegar al teléfono, corrió frente a un coche. Necesitó una incapacidad física total para recobrar el sentido común... al fin. Pasó tres meses en el hospital. Y transcurrieron muchos días antes de que reconociera la voz tranquilizadora que entraba y salía de una niebla de dolor y desorientación. Pertenecía a Luna. Sabiendo que no tenía familia, la veló en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, ayudándola a dominar las tinieblas. Si Luna no la hubiera acompañado, Serena jamás habría emergido de la oscuridad.

Aun antes de su nacimiento prematuro, Endimion tuvo que luchar para sobrevivir. Al llegar al mundo, chilló para que le prestaran atención, pequeño y débil, pero con una voluntad indomable. Desde la incubadora, conquistó a todo el personal médico, sobreponiéndose a cada obstáculo en el menor tiempo posible. Serena empezó a reconocer que, con los genes que su hijo heredó a un grado inconfundible, un camión de diez toneladas no le hubiera robado el don de la existencia, mucho menos la colisión de su descuidada madre con un simple automóvil.

-Es un espléndido luchador – proclamó Luna con orgullo, gozando con el papel de abuela adoptiva, como sólo puede hacerlo una mujer sola. Artemis, su único hermano, la quería con sinceridad, pero las excentricidades de la anciana lo enfurecían y su sofisticada esposa francesa Viluy y su hija adolescente, no tenían tiempo que dedicarle a Luna. Así que lo acogió en Greyfriars, sin que él se opusiera.

La mirada de Serena recorrió la cocina hogareña. Ella cosió las cortinas de la ventana y pintó las alacenas. Esa era su casa, en el más amplio sentido de la palabra. Entonces, ¿cómo podía persuadir a Endimion de que serían felices en un pequeño apartamento, en la ciudad, cuando ni ella misma lo creía?

Pero, Dios del cielo, ese apartamento era la única solución.

Alguien llamó a la puerta trasera. Sin esperar respuesta, Lita Kino, su amiga, entró.

-¿No te precipitas un poco al empezar a empacar? – opinó, contemplando con cierta sorpresa las cajas de cartón -. Todavía tienes quince días.

-Te equivocas – le mostró la carta del abogado -. Por suerte, Artemis nos permitirá quedarnos en su apartamento si tenemos problemas. No podemos permanecer aquí hasta el fin de mes y nuestro apartamento no se desocupará antes de esa fecha.

-¡Maldición del infierno! ¿No te darán una semana extra? – exclamó Lita incrédula.

Mientras las facciones expresivas de Lita mostraban su irritación habitual, Serena se volvió hacia los platos del desayuno, esperando que su amiga no volviera a criticar los términos del testamento de Luna y la inminente mudanza a la ciudad. En los últimos días, aun exudando buenas intenciones, Lita la impacientaba con sus ideas absurdas.

-No tenemos ningún derecho legal a estar aquí – señaló Serena.

-Pero moralmente tienes todos los derechos y yo esperaba que una organización caritativa fuera más generosa con una madre sin pareja. Pero no sé por qué los culpo. Este desastre lo causó Luna.

-Lita...

-Lo siento, pero yo siempre he creído en la sinceridad – esa afirmación resultaba innecesaria cuando alguien conocía la lengua cáustica de Lita -. En serio, Serena... algunas veces pienso que te pusieron sobre este mundo para que te explotaran. ¡Ni siquiera te das cuenta de que la gente te usa! ¿Quién te dio las gracias por gastar cuatro años de tu vida cuidando a Luna?

-Luna nos prestó un techo cuando no teníamos a dónde ir. Yo soy la que debo de estarle agradecida.

-Reparaste la casa, la serviste de rodillas, como una esclava, lo mismo que a sus múltiples mascotas – la condenó Lita, con pasión -. Y por todo eso, recibiste un cuarto y comida y alguna ropa de segunda mano. Yo suponía que la caridad empezaba por casa.

-Luna era la persona más sincera y bondadosa que he conocido – la defendió Serena, sin mucha vehemencia.

_Más loca que una cabra_, hubiera querido gritar Lita, frustrada, aunque admitía que las excentricidades de Luna no molestaban a Serena tanto como a otros, menos tolerantes. Serena no parecía notar que Luna hablaba sola o que vaciaba el contenido de su bolso sobre la bandeja de recolección de la iglesia y llevaba a los mendigos a tomar el té porque Serena era... la persona más fiel, generosa y buena que hubiera tenido por amiga, terminó Lita, para su entera satisfacción.

Entonces, ¿cómo podía criticarla por ejercer esas cualidades? Por desgracia, esas mismas cualidades la pusieron en el predicamento en que se encontraba.

Serena se deslizaba por otro plano mental. Observando esos ojos azules en la hermosura de su rostro, Lita recordó a un niño, vagando sin rumbo en el mundo aterrador de los adultos. Serena esgrimía una inocencia tenaz al confiar en los demás y ver sólo el lado bueno del prójimo. Y había algo horrible en la manera indefensa con que mantenía su optimismo.

Siempre creía en las historias lacrimosas que oía y las escuchaba con maravillosa atención. No sabía cómo decir que no cuando alguien le pedía un favor. Pero, ¿le regresaban esos favores? Muy pocos, en opinión de Lita.

-Por lo menos, Luna debió dejarte una parte de la propiedad – censuró Lita.

-¿Y qué hubieran pensado Artemis y su familia? – Serena puso la tetera sobre la estufa.

-A Artemis no le falta dinero.

-Moon es una compañía pequeña. No lo creo un millonario.

-Pero tiene una mansión en Kent y un apartamento en Londres. Si eso no es tener dinero, ¿qué es? – concluyó Lita, con sequedad.

-No ha captado muchos negocios a últimas fechas – insistió Serena, suprimiendo un gemido -. Ya vendió unos terrenos que tenía, aunque no lo admite, y debe haberlo desilusionado el testamento de Luna. Esta tierra le hubiera reportado una fortuna vendiéndola como lotes para construcción. Ese dinero le habría caído como anillo al dedo.

-Y, para cuando termine el juicio de divorcio, Viluy ya le habría quitado hasta el último centavo – predijo Lita.

-Ella no quería divorciarse – murmuró Serena.

-¿Y qué importa? – replicó Lita, con un gesto -. Tenía un amante y era el cónyuge culpable.

Serena preparó el té, mientras reflexionaba que no merecía la pena de exigir tolerancia de Lita respecto a la infidelidad conyugal. A su amiga todavía le dolía la ruptura de su propio matrimonio. Pero el marido de Lita siempre fue mujeriego y el caso de Viluy no se comparaba con el suyo. Las preocupaciones del negocio y las dificultades con su hija adolescente volvieron tensa la situación del matrimonio de los Moon. Viluy consiguió a su amante y Artemis se sintió devastado. Sin oír los ruegos de su esposa, se salió de la casa y se dirigió de inmediato a un abogado.

Serena hubiera jurado que Artemis olvidaría y perdonaría el incidente. Se equivocó.

-Todavía espero que resuelvan sus problemas antes de que sea demasiado tarde – comentó en voz baja.

-¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido que Artemis pueda tener un interés personal al visitarte cada fin de semana? – preguntó Lita, aclarándose la garganta.

Serena la contempló como un pez fuera del agua.

-¡Oh, por el amor del cielo! – gimió Lita -. ¿Tengo que deletreártelo? Su comportamiento en el funeral levantó otras cejas, además de las mías. Si tú alzabas algo más pesado que una taza de té, cruzaba el cuarto para ayudarte. Creo que se ha enamorado de ti.

-¿De mí? – repitió Serena, azorada -. ¡Jamás oí algo tan ridículo!

-Podría equivocarme – dudó Lita.

-Desde luego que podrías – exclamó Serena con desacostumbrada vehemencia y las mejillas arreboladas por su incomodidad.

-De acuerdo, cálmate – suspiró Lita -. Pero sostuve una pequeña charla con él después del funeral. Le pregunté por qué sacó a relucir a otra viejecita para que te encargaras de ella...

-La señora Petzai es su madrina – exhaló Serena.

-Que enterrará a otra generación de cuidadoras – predijo Lita, pesimista -. Cuando te llevé a ver el apartamento, su cara momificada bastó para darme pesadillas. Se lo dije a Artemis.

-Lita, ¿cómo te atreviste? Lo único que haré es ir de compras y prepararle la comida. No lo considero demasiado a cambio de ocupar el apartamento pagándole un alquiler simbólico.

-Por eso sospecho algo turbio. Sin embargo... – Lita se detuvo para aumentar el efecto misterioso -, Artemis me aseguró que no necesito preocuparme ya que no cree que te quedes allí mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué crees que afirmó eso?

-Quizá supone que yo no le convendré a su madrina – _gracias Lita, por darme otra preocupación_, pensó, cansada.

Lita jugueteó con la carta del abogado entre sus dedos y de repente frunció el ceño.

-Si te mudas esta semana, no pasarás unos días conmigo, ¿verdad? – resolvió, frustrada -. Contaba con tu cooperación Serena. Mi madre y tú se llevan a las mil maravillas y cuando la entretienes, deja de molestarme.

-La noticia tampoco me ha convertido en la favorita de Endimion – musitó Serena.

-¿Por qué no? Mis padres lo adoran. Lo consentirán a morir. Y, cuando te lo regrese, ya tendrás el apartamento organizado y se verá casi como un hogar. Me siento culpable por no poder ayudarte – le confió Lita -. Así soluciono el asunto.

-No te permitiré que...

-Somos amigas, ¿no? Resultará menos traumático para el niño. Pobrecito, toma las cosas muy a pecho – prosiguió Lita, persuasiva -. De este modo no estará aquí cuando entregues a Trébol al asilo de animales y tampoco tendrán que pasar una noche en un hotel, camino al apartamento de Artemis. Me parece recordar que Endimion no se lleva muy bien con el ama de llaves. -¿Me lo confiarías? – preguntó Lita de pronto.

-Desde luego...

-Entonces, el asunto está arreglado – declaró Lita.

El comentario de que jamás se había separado de Endimion antes, ni siquiera por una noche, murió en los labios de Serena. Endimion vivía fascinado en la granja. Habían pasado varios fines de semana con Lita los últimos años y, de esa manera, no perdería sus vacaciones.

Seis días después, Endimion la abrazó con entusiasmo y corrió al auto de Lita un segundo después. Serena titubeó.

-Si me extraña, llámame – urgió a Lita.

-Ya no tenemos teléfono – le recordó Endimion -. Se lo dieron a los niños pobres de África, como todo lo demás.

En un minuto se fueron. Serena retrocedió para contemplar maletas y cajas entre lágrimas. No tenía mucho que enseñar de esos cuatro años. Las cajas quedarían en el garaje de Lita. Un vecino prometió llevarlas al apartamento de Artemis la semana siguiente. Se limpió los ojos con exasperación.

¡Endimion estaría ausente diez días, no seis meses!

Artemis la recogió en la estación de ferrocarril y la llevó hasta su auto. Era un hombre de anchos hombros, agradables facciones y aire tranquilo.

-Primero dejaremos tu equipaje en el apartamento.

-¿Primero? – indagó Serena.

-Reservé una mesa en el Savoy – sonrió él.

-¿Celebras algo? – Serena había comido con Artemis y Luna una docena de veces, pero siempre las llevó a su Club.

-Mi compañía está a punto de ganar un jugoso contrato – divulgó, no sin orgullo -. Aquí entre nosotros, ya lo tengo en el bolsillo. Vuelo para Alemania esta tarde. Y pasado mañana, firmamos.

-Una noticia estupenda – sonrió la joven.

-Para ser franco, me salva en el momento preciso. A últimas fechas, mi negocio ha estado cerca de naufragar. Pero no sólo celebramos eso – añadió -. También que te mudes a Londres.

-¿Cuándo regresarás de Alemania? – preguntó Serena al salir del apartamento de Artemis.

-En un par de días, pero me registraré en un hotel.

-¿Por qué? – frunció el ceño Serena.

-Cuando estás a la mitad de un divorcio, no puedes ser demasiado imprudente, Serena – replicó y un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas -. Gracias a Dios el caso se terminará el próximo mes. Sin duda piensas que exagero las precauciones, pero no quiero que nadie te señale con un dedo y te asocie con mi divorcio.

Serena se avergonzó. Aceptó agradecida su ofrecimiento de un techo temporal sin pensar en los problemas en que lo metía.

-Me siento muy mal, Artemis. Jamás se me ocurrió...

-Claro que no. Tu mente no trabaja de ese modo – Artemis le apretó la mano con confianza -. Una vez que se termine el juicio, no le prestaremos atención a los chismes.

La joven consideró ese comentario más perturbador que tranquilizador, implicando un grado de intimidad que nunca formó parte de su amistad. Entonces se regañó y culpó a Lita por hacerla interpretar dobles intenciones donde no existían. De forma inevitable se acercó a Artemis desde que se separó de Viluy, pues se volvió un visitante asiduo de la casa de su hermana, pero...

En el bar recibieron sus menús. Serena exageró el estudio del suyo, porque le costaba trabajo leer las palabras impresas. Esta dificultad nacía de que era disléxica, aunque ocultaba su defecto.

-Filete – decidió. El filete siempre figuraba en todos los menús.

-Eres una criatura de costumbres fijas – se quejó Artemis, pero le sonrió -. ¿Y para empezar?

Siguió con el mismo juego.

-Debí ordenar por ti – bromeó él.

Sus ojos vagabundos contemplaron la espalda de un hombre moreno que cruzó el vestíbulo, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Inquieta, parpadeó y se dijo que se equivocaba, descartando el miedo de un posible encuentro, la sensación helada que le estrujaba el corazón.

Vive un día a la vez le aconsejó Luna. La anciana sabía un montón de dichos y, hacía cuatro años, le pareció a Serena que podía ponerlos en práctica. Pero un día tiene veinticuatro horas y cada una se divide en sesenta minutos. ¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió antes de que pudiera vivir cinco minutos sin recordarlo? ¿Cuánto desde que pasaba las noches en vela, torturada por la fuerza bruta de las emociones que se obligaba a negar? Al final, construyó un muro dentro de su cabeza. Detrás, enterró dos años de su vida. Pero, a veces, se sentía medio muerta...

-¿Sucede algo?

-Alguien caminó sobre mi tumba – bromeó y, al ver a los ojos a Artemis, se estremeció de forma exagerada.

-Ahora que estás en Londres, nos veremos con mayor frecuencia – comentó Artemis y le tomó la mano -. Lo que trato de confesarte, no muy bien, es que me he enamorado de ti.

Serena apartó la mano con violencia, derramando el jerez. Con una excusa, buscó en su bolso un pañuelo, pero el camarero se adelantó y limpió la mesa. Serena se quedó inmóvil, helada, deseando estar en cualquier parte menos en ese sitio, mientras Artemis la contemplaba a la expectativa.

-Quería que supieras lo que siento – suspiró él.

-Yo... yo no me imaginaba... No tenía idea – fue todo lo que dijo, sin saber qué añadir.

-Supuse que lo habías descubierto por ti misma – un rayo de buen humor se transparentó en sus ojos -. Pero parece que no he sido tan obvio como creí. Serena, esto no es una tragedia. No espero nada de ti. Tampoco asumo que existe una respuesta apropiada a una declaración; discúlpame.

-Siento como si me hubiera entrometido entre tú y Viluy – musitó ella, con sensación de culpa.

-Tonterías. Sólo desde que la dejé, empecé a darme cuenta de cuánto disfruto tu compañía.

-Pero si yo no hubiera estado disponible, quizá habrías vuelto con tu esposa – razonó, tensa -. Eres un excelente amigo para mí, pero...

-No trato de presionarte, Serena – le cubrió la mano con la suya -. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo – le aseguró tranquilo y canceló ese tema con habilidad, dándose cuenta de que prolongarlo resultaría contraproducente.

Estaban en el comedor del restaurante cuando escucharon la voz. Con un timbre oscuro, un leve acento, como miel. Al instante Serena volvió la cabeza, respondiendo a un llamado demasiado profundo. Sus ojos se abrieron por el impacto, cada uno de sus nervios se tensó. La sangre le golpeó los tímpanos y su mano tembló al colocar la copa de vino sobre la mesa. Darien.

Oh, Dios... Darien. Su perfil, vibrante y dorado, semejante al de un gitano, se recortaba contra la luz que entraba a raudales por la ventana. Una mano bronceada se movía para ilustrar un punto a sus dos compañeros. El terrible impulso de contemplarlo resultaba incontrolable.

La brillante cabeza se movió apenas. La miró directo a los ojos. Sin expresión. Sin reaccionar. Los ojos zafiros le quemaban el corazón, igual que una llama. Cesó su habilidad de respirar. Se quedó inmóvil mientras cada sentido que poseía le gritaba que se pusiera de pie y corriera... y que siguiera corriendo hasta dejar atrás esa amenaza. Por un momento, su pose la abandonó. Por un momento olvidó que con seguridad no la reconocería. Por un momento la paralizó el miedo.

Darien rompió el lazo de la mirada. Señaló con una mano a uno de sus compañeros, que de inmediato se levantó de su asiento con la velocidad de un lacayo bien entrenado, inclinando la cerviz ante la voz del amo.

-Te trastorné – murmuró Artemis -. Debí callarme.

La joven bajó las pestañas, como una cortina. El ruido de la cuchillería y el sonido de las voces llegó a sus oídos de nuevo. Algo no había cambiado, reconoció, atontada. Cuando Darien la miraba, nada ni nadie en el mundo era capaz de atraer su atención. La transpiración le mojaba el labio superior. Darien se encontraba a menos de cinco metros. Dicen que cuando vas a ahogarte, toda tu vida se muestra ante tus ojos, pensó. Oh, se le antojaba el escondite de un lago.

-Serena...

-Me duele la cabeza – mintió, enfocando al hombre con el que comía. Si me perdonas, pediré una aspirina.

Se levantó, apoyándose en rodillas de gelatina, agradecida hasta morir de que no tuviera que pasar frente a la mesa de Darien. Aun así, salir del comedor le pareció igual que caminar por una cuerda sobre un mar infestado de tiburones. Una parte irracional de su ser esperaba que una mano cayera sobre su hombro en cualquier momento. Sintiéndose enferma, escapó al baño más cercano.

Se secó las manos y se tocó el anillo de oro del anular. El regalo de Luna, la invención de Luna. Todos menos Lita, pensaban que era viuda. Luna dijo esa mentira aun antes de que Serena dejara el hospital. Y ella no podía desmentirla. De cualquier modo, le molestaba pasar como alguien que no era, aunque comprendía que sin la historia respetable que Luna inventara, no la habrían aceptado en la comunidad de la misma manera.

Su estómago todavía se contraía. _Cálmate, respira. ¿Por qué cedes al pánico? _Con Darien en las cercanías, el pánico tenía razón de ser, razonó, afiebrada. Darien era imprevisible. Actuaba sin conciencia. Sin embargo, no podía permanecer allí para siempre.

-Creo que habrá tormenta – le dijo a Artemis a su regreso, sin ver a ningún lado -. Casi siempre me duele la cabeza cuando va a llover.

Habló sin cesar mientras comían. Si a Artemis lo agobiaba un poco su parloteo, por lo menos no notó que su apetito hubiera desaparecido. Darien la observaba. Lo sabía. Sentía sus pupilas clavadas en ella. Y no podía soportarlo. Le parecía una tortura china. Incesante, destructiva. La rabia empezó a dominar sus nervios.

Darien no había sufrido en lo más mínimo. Juzgaba en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza que permaneciera intacto después de las heridas que le infligió. No existía justicia en el mundo, pues Darien continuaba floreciendo como una planta depredadora tropical.

No obstante, algún día, de algún modo... Una mujer lograría lastimarlo, rompiendo la armadura con que se cubría. Tenía que suceder. Debía aprender lo que se siente sufrir. Esa creencia protegía a Serena, impidiendo que la quemara la amargura. Se imaginaba a Darien de rodillas, humanizado por el dolor y luego volvía a la realidad, incapaz de tolerar esa fantasía.

Revolvió su café igual que si efectuara un rito. Hacia la derecha, hacia la izquierda, agregándole azúcar al último. Su mente giraba en remolino, perdida entre el pasado y el presente. Era una víctima más en la larga cadena mortal de Chiba. Y la irritaba esa humillante verdad.

-Acaba de matarme – Artemis logró introducir esas palabras en el mar de la plática superficial en que ella navegaba.

-¿A qué te refieres? – indagó, emergiendo de las tinieblas.

-A Darien Chiba. Ni siquiera me miró cuando salió.

La desconcertó que Artemis admitiera que conocía a Darien. Pero, ¿por qué se sorprendía tanto? Aunque su negocio era de mucho menor categoría, Artemis operaba en el mismo campo que Darien. Moon fabricaba componentes de computadoras.

-¿E-es muy importante? – tartamudeó.

-Me enseñará a no vanagloriarme – replicó Artemis, seco -. Hace años hice negocios con él. Pero me sacó del equipo y ya ni me recuerda.

Darien poseía una memoria como una trampa de acero. Nunca olvidaba una cara. Ella sabía la razón. Y no podía fingir que ignoraba quién era Darien. Aquel que no hubiera oído de Chiba, o no sabía leer, o vivía en una isla desierta.

-Lo considero un personaje fascinante – Artemis sorbió su café, satisfecho de que el magnate sólo lo hubiera olvidado y no destruido -. Imagínate los riesgos que debió correr para llegar al sitio que ocupa hoy en día.

-Piensa en los cadáveres que dejó a su paso.

-Ese es el punto – reflexionó Artemis -. Que yo sepa, sólo cometió un error, una vez. Déjame ver, fue hace cuatro años... cinco años. No comprendo qué sucedió, pero casi pierde hasta la camisa.

Resultaba obvio que la había recuperado y, conociendo a Darien, se la puso junto con la de otra persona.

A ese nivel, Darien actuaba de forma básica. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente, además de los intereses que devengara. El recuerdo la estremeció.

-Me comporté como un estúpido, ¿verdad? – musitó Artemis al salir del hotel.

-Claro que no – se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

-¿Te pido un auto de alquiler? – preguntó, incómodo -. Yo tengo que regresar a la oficina.

-Caminaré – la avergonzaba no haber manejado la situación con mayor tacto, pero la combinación de su declaración y Darien en el horizonte, como un barco pirata, casi la vuelve loca.

-¿Serena? – antes que ella pudiera evitarlo, Artemis se inclinó con un movimiento rápido y le besó los labios entreabiertos -. Muy pronto te pediré que te cases conmigo, te guste o no – le prometió, recuperando la confianza -. Hace casi cinco años que perdiste a tu esposo. No puedes enterrarte con ese recuerdo. Y yo soy un hombre persistente.

Un segundo después se fue, caminando en dirección opuesta. Las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos y las olas de una reacción retardada la bañaron, destrozando su control. Artemis era un hombre bueno, la esencia de un caballero a la antigua, declarándole su amor junto con el primer beso. Y ella era un fraude, un fraude completo... no la mujer que él pensaba, todavía guardando luto por su joven esposo y un matrimonio trágicamente breve. Artemis la tenía sobre un pedestal.

La verdad lo destruiría. En perspectiva, también la destruía a ella. Durante dos años no fue nada... excepto la amante de Darien Chiba. Mantenida a cambio de su capacidad para complacerlo en la cama.

Darien nunca confundió el amor con el sexo. Ese error sólo fue de ella. Por eso no se designaba con el término cortés de "querida". Las queridas de los millonarios comparten el escenario con sus amantes.

Darien se aseguró que ella permaneciera tras bambalinas. Jamás sucumbió ante la urgencia de sacarla para exhibirla. No poseía la elegancia o la pose, mucho menos la distinción o la elegancia que él requería. Aun en ese momento los recuerdos la quemaban como ácido sobre la piel, lacerándola cada vez que tocaba las llagas.

Opciones. La vida se reducía a una serie de opciones. A los dieciocho, escogió ciertas opciones. O por lo menos, eso creyó. En realidad, las tomaron por ella. El amor acaba con la inteligencia y el orgullo, si abate a una mujer insegura. Antes de conocer a Darien, no hubiera considerado un error amar a alguien. Pero podía serlo, oh sí, ¡y qué error! Si el amado convertía el amor en un arma en tu contra, ese error te costaba lágrimas de sangre, reflexionó.

Desde siempre, Serena estuvo desesperada por inspirar amor. Al estudiar su pasado, sólo podía equipararse con una bomba de tiempo andante, programada para autodestruirse. A las pocas horas de nacida, su madre la abandonó y nadie volvió a saber de ella.

Creció en un orfanatorio, donde fue una de muchos. Soñaba tejiendo fantasías acerca de la madre que desconocía, que algún día iría a recogerla. Cuando esa esperanza se desvaneció en su adolescencia, soñó con una pasión devastadora.

Al salir de la escuela, a los dieciséis años, trabajó como ayudante en el orfanatorio, hasta que se cerró, dos años después. Los Gould eran parientes de la directora y le dieron el puesto de recepcionista en la galería de arte que administraban en Londres. Apenas le pagaban lo suficiente para vivir, sacando provecho de la capacidad de la joven de trabajar largas horas. Como la galería se mantenía abierta hasta muy noche, Serena se encargaba de cerrarla cuando ya sus patrones se habían ido a su casa.

Darien entró una noche de invierno en que ella estaba a punto de cerrar. Se hospedaba en un hotel cercano. Salió a caminar, siguiendo un impulso, y sólo se cubrió con un impermeable echado con descuido sobre los hombros. Las gotitas de agua brillaban imitando cristales en su cabello oscuro y un aura de inmensa energía y confianza en sí mismo emergía de su persona, como una oleada. Entonces, Serena eligió su primera opción... hechizada por una fugaz sonrisa, dejó que ese hombre entrara en la galería.

Ahora, en el presente, un auto con chofer la esperaba a unos cuantos metros de la tienda que acababa de visitar. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de hacia dónde caminaba.

Alzó la vista y se encontró en la calle.

La puerta del auto se abrió y Darien le cerró el paso.

-Te llevaré a donde vayas – le ofreció.

**hola chicas ayer ya no pude publicar la nueva historia les dejo el primer capitulo espero sea de su agrado saludos**

**mas tarde actualizo la novia del millonario**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Reunión Tempestuosa/ Mas allá del Perdón**

**(****Tempestuous Reunion****)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 2**

Serena fijó los ojos en él con horror.

-Y-yo... no voy a ninguna parte...

-¿Simplemente vagarás por las calles? – se burló Darien.

-No voy tan lejos para que necesite que me lleves – se corrigió, insegura -. ¿Cómo supiste en dónde buscarme?

-Hice que te siguieran.

El oxígeno se atoró en la garganta de la chica. ¿Realmente creyó que ese segundo encuentro era una coincidencia? ¿Qué la dejaría partir sin más? Un auto se estacionó detrás del primero y dos guardias de seguridad emergieron del vehículo. Los eficientes perros guardianes de Darien se posesionaron de la calle, observando los puntos de peligro. A Serena le pareció irreal esa escena. Y ahora recordaba el mundo tan diferente que habitó cuatro años antes.

-¿Para qué? – musitó, tensa.

-Quizá para revivir los viejos tiempos – las espesas pestañas oscuras ensombrecieron el brillo de las pupilas -. No sé. Tú explícamelo – la invitó. ¿Un impulso? ¿Lo considerarías una posibilidad?

-No te considero una persona impulsiva – de modo involuntario se apoyó en el muro a sus espaldas.

-¿Por qué tiemblas? – se le acercó sin ruido y los hombros de la joven se estrellaron contra la pared en su esfuerzo por mantener la distancia entre ambos.

-Sales de la nada. ¡Casi me matas del susto!

-Te encantaban las sorpresas, lo mismo que a los niños.

-Quizá no lo hayas notado, pero ya no soy una niña – requirió valor para lanzarle esa réplica, pero cometió un error al hacerlo. Darien la midió con ojos insolentes y ella se sintió desnuda.

-Ya veo que te gustan los hábitos de monja – comentó, seco.

Estaba tan cerca, que hubiera podido tocarlo. Pero no levantaría los ojos más allá del nivel de su corbata azul, porque captaba en la atmósfera un miedo sin nombre. Una silenciosa intimidación que le estrujaba la punta de los nervios.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar después de todo este tiempo – sus labios palidecieron y la seguridad la abandonó.

Con negligencia, él le acarició el delicado cuello, donde el pulso latía desbocado. Su piel ardió y de repente todo su cuerpo se consumió en un incendio.

-Tranquilízate – le aconsejó, apartando la mano como al descuido un segundo antes de que ella volviera la cabeza, repudiando esa intimidad. Las llamas danzaron por un instante en las pupilas negras y después una lenta, brillante sonrisa curvó su boca -. No fue mi intención asustarte. Vamos... ¿acaso somos enemigos?

-T-tengo pri-prisa – tartamudeó.

-¿Y aún así no quieres que te lleve a tu destino? Perfecto. Caminaré contigo – sugirió con tersura -. O podríamos pasear en el coche durante un rato... o sentarnos en medio de un congestionamiento de tránsito. Créeme, estoy de un humor muy dócil.

-¿Por qué? – se apartó como una valiente del muro y enderezó los hombros -. ¿Qué quieres?

-Pues, no espero que hagas lo que solíamos hacer en medio de un congestionamiento de tránsito – los ojos oscuros sin arrepentirse en el rubor que tenía la blanca piel -. ¿Qué crees que quiero? De seguro es entendible que desee satisfacer una pequeña curiosidad natural, ¿verdad?

-¿Acerca de qué?

-De ti. ¿De quién más? – alzó una ceja -. ¿Supones que estoy parado en la calle por mi propio placer?

Serena se mordió el labio, indecisa. Sintió que se sulfuraba. En otro momento Darien hubiera dicho: "Súbete al coche", ella habría obedecido de un salto. Ahora sonreía, pero no confiaba en las sonrisas de Darien. Darien sonreía mientras le rompía el alma en dos con un puñado de palabras bien escogidas. Sin hablar, llegó a una conclusión y pasó frente a él. A Darien lo conocían todos los reporteros y ella no podía darse el lujo de que lo vieran a su lado, para preservar el presente que con tanta cautela construyó Luna para protegerla.

Un guardaespaldas se materializó junto al codo de la chica y le abrió la puerta del coche. Agachando la cabeza, se deslizó hasta el rincón del asiento. La puerta se cerró, apresándolos en su intimidad.

-Realmente, Serena... ¿fue tan difícil? – murmuró Darien con voz sedosa -. ¿Te gustaría tomar algo?

-¿Por qué no? – tenía la garganta seca y luchó por recuperar la presencia de ánimo.

Se alisó la falda con manos nerviosas, volviendo a acomodar los pliegues. La piel le cosquilleó por la proximidad de Darien, mientras se inclinaba para abrir el bar. Durante el más largo momento de su existencia tuvo al alcance de la mano los cabellos negros y rizados, mientras el aroma de la loción y esa esencia indefinible, pero, oh, tan familiar, de Darien asaltaba sus sentidos.

Apretó las manos y Darien le entregó un vaso, reteniéndolo lo suficiente como para obligarla a mirarlo. Un truco sin importancia de Darien, pero que la hacía sentirse manipulada. Bebió varios sorbos que le lastimaron la garganta. Odió el sabor, aunque hacía años fue tan ingenua que bebió lo que detestaba porque lo juzgaba un signo de sofisticación.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora? – inquirió Darien con pereza, recostándose con un movimiento fluido -. ¿Vives en Londres?

-No – contestó de prisa -. Sólo vine por unos días. Vivo en... Peterborough.

-Y te casaste. Ese hecho debió darte una gran satisfacción.

El anillo empezó a convertirse en una cuerda que le cerraba la garganta. Decidió pasar por alto ese sarcasmo.

-¿Cuándo te casaste?

-Hace cuatro años – tomó otro trago para fortificarse.

-Poco después de...

Su mente registró el error que acababa de cometer.

-Fue amor a primera vista – corrigió Serena de prisa.

-Debió ser – se mofó -. Cuéntamelo.

-Es muy común – se defendió -. No puede interesarte.

-Al contrario – la contradijo Darien con suavidad -. Me fascina. -¿Tu esposo se llama de alguna manera?

-Darien, yo...

-¡Ah! Así que recuerdas mi nombre. Un halago inesperado.

-Paul – contempló su vaso -. Se llama Paul – luchando por dominar la tensión que la amenazaba, logró reírse un poco -. De verdad no quieres oír todo esto.

-Consiénteme – le aconsejó Darien -. ¿Vives feliz en... dónde? ¿Peterhaven?

-Sí, desde luego.

-No te ves muy feliz.

-La felicidad no siempre se refleja en la cara – replicó, desesperada.

-¿Hijos? – insistió, como al azar.

Serena se quedó helada y el frío recorrió su espina dorsal, al mismo tiempo que lo miraba de reojo.

-No, todavía no.

Darien permaneció quieto. Aun en medio de su nerviosismo, ella lo notó. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, él sonrió.

-¿Qué hacías con Moon?

-Yo... yo me lo encontré mientras iba de compras – titubeó desconcertada y siguiendo una idea que le pareció brillante, agregó: -Mi marido trabaja con él.

-Parece que gozas un día repleto de coincidencias – sus ojos zafiros se estrellaron contra su rostro, igual que un latigazo -. Lo inesperado resulta siempre lo más entretenido, ¿verdad?

-Y-yo... realmente debo irme – murmuró a Darien, sin expresión

-. ¿Qué temes?

-¿Temes? – repitió, temblorosa -. No le temo a nada – tomó aliento -. No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-En cambio yo veo un largo día que se extiende ante nosotros – repuso Darien.

-No tengo respuestas para tus preguntas – Serena inclinó la cabeza, tratando de dominar la inquietud de su voz. _Combate el fuego con fuego. Sólo así sobrevivirás._

-Piensa que me debes esta pequeña muestra de educación – le advirtió Darien -. Hace cuatro años y medio desapareciste en el aire. Sin una palabra, sin una carta o explicación. Me gustaría que me lo explicaras ahora.

-En resumen – empezó, sonrojándose -, comprometerme contigo fue lo más estúpido que pude hacer – asentó.

-Casi tanto como confesármelo – los ojos sombríos se posaron en ella -. Dormiste conmigo la noche antes que desaparecieras. Te rodeé con mis brazos, te amé, mientras tú planeabas abandonarme.

-Accedí por costumbre – musitó.

La asió por la muñeca, acercándola a él contra su voluntad.

-¿Por costumbre? – repitió, machacando las palabras, incrédulo.

Serena tenía la lengua pegada al paladar. Asintió en silencio y retrocedió ante la furia salvaje y el asco que leyó en las poco expresivas pupilas de ese hombre.

-Me lastimas – murmuró.

-Entonces te felicito por la actuación que te hubiera ganado un Oscar – la soltó, despectivo -. La costumbre te inspiró un extraordinario entusiasmo.

Se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, subyugada por los recuerdos que jamás dejaba salir de su subconsciente. Recordar significaba odiarse a sí misma. Esa noche supo, en el fondo de su corazón, que nunca volvería a entregarse a Darien. Entonces, con una osadía poco común en ella, lo despertó cerca del amanecer, agobiada por una desesperación apasionada que sólo podía expresarse en el amor físico. Amar a alguien sin ser correspondido, le parecía la forma más cruel de sufrimiento.

-No recuerdo – mintió, despreciándolo con tanta fuerza, que le dolían las emociones sofocadas. Él sacaba a relucir sus defectos, volviéndola una desconocida ante sus propios ojos. La Serena que comprendía y perdonaba las locuras de los demás, había desaparecido; pagó un precio demasiado alto por amar a Darien.

-¿Por costumbre? – repitió él de nuevo, pero en un tono suave, aunque helado.

Por accidente, registró la joven, hirió su ego, removiendo las profundidades de una virilidad primitiva que rara vez, si es que alguna, la retaba el sexo opuesto. No era la única mujer que se comportaba como una tonta respecto a Darien. Otras llegaban a extremos vergonzosos para llamar su atención. Y aún más lejos, con tal de retenerlo. Esa reflexión le proporcionaba, sin embargo, un consuelo helado.

Las mujeres eran juguetes para Darien Chiba. Las tomaba y las descartaba con facilidad. Nunca se permitió gastar una onza de energía en una hembra. Tenían su lugar en su vida... desde luego, porque actuaba como un macho con una potente carga sexual. Pero jamás les concedió un lugar en su mente, ni se interpusieron entre él y su fría inteligencia.

-Debo irme – dijo Serena de nuevo, no obstante, al mirarlo se sintió reacia a moverse.

-Como quieras – con desconcertante indiferencia Darien la vio recoger su bolso y salir del auto.

Ella cerró la puerta del coche y atravesó la calle. Estaba mareada. Todas esas mentiras, pensó; todas esa mentiras para proteger a Endimion. Aunque a Darien ya no era una amenaza para Endimion, respiraría más tranquila manteniéndolo en la ignorancia. A Darien le disgustaban las complicaciones. Y un hijo ilegítimo sería más que eso.

Movió la cabeza. Aparte de un momento de peligro, Darien se comportó con excesiva... frialdad. No podía explicar qué esperaba... pero no eso. En el Savoy hubiera jurado que Darien estaba furioso. Sin duda, su imaginación la engañó. Después de todo, ¿por qué iba a enojarse? Cuatro años era mucho tiempo, se recordó. Y él nunca la quiso. A alguien que se ama no se le recuerda sin cesar que vive horas de felicidad prestada. Por lo menos, Serena sostenía esa opinión.

Su mente evocó su primer encuentro. Premió la presencia de Darien en la galería con una visita guiada _par excellence_. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre soberbio, sofisticado y excitante. Darien, aburrido de su propia compañía, consintió en que lo entretuviera.

Le sonrió y ella perdió el seso, olvidando sus explicaciones. Para él no significó nada. Se fue sin ni siquiera decirle su nombre, pero le advirtió: "No deberías quedarte sola hasta estas horas de la noche. Tampoco deberías ser tan amable con desconocidos. Muchos hombres lo interpretarían como una invitación y no sabrías cómo manejarte".

Bajó las escaleras y los ojos zafiros la recorrieron por última vez. ¿Qué vieron? Una bonita y regordeta adolescente, torpe y obvia en su dolida desilusión.

En aquellos días, sin embargo, ella estaba llena de un radiante optimismo. Si él se había cruzado en su camino una vez, lo haría de nuevo. Pero pasaron dos meses antes que Darien reapareciera. Entró en la galería tarde, igual que antes. Sin hablar, observó las pinturas con patente desinterés mientras ella parloteaba, desbordándose en la amabilidad que él censuró en su primera visita. A medio camino hacia la salida, se detuvo de pronto y la miró.

-Esperaré a que cierres. Quiero tener compañía – bromeó.

La invitación esperada con tanta ansiedad se la lanzó a último minuto asumiendo que la aceptaría con descomunal arrogancia. ¿Le importó ella? ¡Le importó un demonio!

-He estado encerrado todo el día. Me agradaría caminar – murmuró cuando la chica se plantó, sin aliento, a su lado.

-A mí también – dijo Serena. Podía haberle sugerido que nadaran en el Támesis, en pleno invierno, y habría accedido entusiasmada. La ayudó a ponerse el abrigo, impresionándola con sus buenos modales.

Para una primera cita, fue... diferente. La trastornó invitándola a tomar café en Piccadilly. Darien le contó como creció en Nueva York, le describió a su familia, a los padres y la hermana que murieron en un accidente el año anterior. A cambio, ella le abrió su corazón, logrando bromear acerca de sus desconocidos ancestros.

-Quizá te llame – la metió, sola y sin besarla, en un auto de alquiler para que la llevara a su casa.

No la llamó. Transcurrieron seis, siete semanas de agonía en que su angustia la torturaba. Sólo cuando abandonó toda esperanza, Darien se presentó de nuevo. Sin advertírselo. La chica lloró de alivio y él la besó para secarle las lágrimas.

Después, Serena hubiera podido descubrir que ese tipo pertenecía a la Mafia y no le habría importado; sus sentimientos no se alterarían ya por nada. Estaba enamorada, loca de amor y, en alguna parte de su mente asumía que él también debía estarlo. Qué romántico, pensó, cuando le regaló una rosa blanca. La puso en un libro, para conservarla para la posteridad.

Esos recuerdos la asqueaban. Darien no tenía un gramo de romanticismo en el cuerpo. Simplemente se dedicó a conquistar a la amante perfecta con las maniobras frías y astutas que empleaba en sus negocios. Paso uno: _haz que pierda el sentido común. _Paso dos: _convéncela de que no puede vivir sin_ _ti. _Paso tres: _remátala_. La sedujo con tanta elegancia, que no se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía.

Escogió una chica común y la aprisionó. Esa fue la hazaña de Darien. Entonces consultó su reloj y se asombró de lo tarde que era. Perdida en sus pensamientos, vagó toda la tarde, sin rumbo. Sin más, se dirigió a la parada de autobús.

El ama de llaves de Artemis, la señora Bugle, se ponía el abrigo cuando Serena entró en el apartamento.

-Me temo que estuve demasiado ocupada para prepararle la cena, señora Tsukino – refunfuñó.

-Oh, no tenga cuidado. Estoy acostumbrada a valerme por mí misma – pero a Serena le asombró la mirada fría y desaprobadora de esa mujer que antes la tratara con amabilidad.

-Quiero que sepa que la señora Moon sufre mucho con este divorcio – la informó la señora Bugle, acusadora -. Y que buscaré otro empleo si el señor Moon vuelve a casarse.

Serena comprendió demasiado tarde para defenderse. Con ese disparo final, la señora Bugle azotó la puerta y partió. Presa de una mezcla de furia, vergüenza y frustración, Serena decidió que le ataque del ama de llaves cerraba con broche de oro un día espantoso.

Así que ahora la consideraban una destructora de hogares. _La otra mujer_. La señora Bugle no sería la única que hiciera ese juicio. La aventura galante de Viluy Moon era un secreto bien guardado, conocido por muy pocos. Dios bendito, ¿cómo pudo ignorar a tal grado los sentimientos de Artemis?

Luna se opuso al divorcio de su hermano, sermoneándolo sin ningún tacto hasta enfurecerlo, en un momento en que se sentía humillado por la traición de su esposa.

¿Acaso ella quiso contrarrestar la insensibilidad de Luna demostrándose demasiado receptiva? Compadecía a Artemis, pero no deseaba involucrarse en sus problemas maritales. Por Dios, sólo lo escuchó... y Artemis, sin duda, mal interpretó ese gesto.

¡Debería irse de allí en ese mismo instante! Pero no podía. Después de pagarle a la señora Petzai un mes de alquiler por adelantado, apenas le quedaban treinta libras a su nombre. Lita siempre criticó que no cobrara sueldo por cuidar a Luna, cuya sirvienta renunció poco después de que se mudara Serena a la casa. Sin embargo, Luna, siempre dispuesta a regalar hasta el último centavo a los pobres, no podía darse el lujo de pagarle un salario.

Y realmente no importó hasta que Luna murió. Sin que tuviera que preocuparse por el alquiler ni la comida, Serena se las arregló para sufragar sus gastos cuidando niños, sembrando verduras, cosiendo, alojando mascotas... de algún modo siempre salía a flote. Pero ahora la incertidumbre de su futuro la perseguía como una nube tormentosa.

Mientras deshacía el equipaje, se enfrentó al hecho de que tendría que recurrir al Seguro Social para mantenerse. Y, cuando Artemis regresara de Alemania, le revelaría su pasado. Si lo que sentía por ella era un capricho, como sospechaba, se recobraría con rapidez. De cualquier modo, perdería una amistad que había llegado a valorar. Cuando cayera del pedestal donde la colocara, Artemis la acusaría de engañarlo.

El timbre sonó a las seis y media. Estuvo tentada de ignorarlo, pues quizá sería alguien más ansioso de mal interpretar su presencia en ese apartamento. Por desgracia, quienquiera que llamara, insistía de tal manera, que sus nervios estaban a punto de estallar.

Era Darien. Durante diez segundos, Serena creyó que alucinaba. Retrocedió, mientras su mano se apartaba de la puerta.

-¿Darien...?

-Ya veo que no has regresado a Peterborough todavía. ¿O era Peterhaven? No parecías muy segura de dónde vivías. Y no sabes mentir, cara. De hecho, mientes tan mal, que me maravilla que hayas tratado de engañarme. Sin embargo, te sentaste en mi coche y metiste, mentiste y mentiste...

-¿Lo hice? – exhaló, incapaz de inventar una respuesta más ágil.

-¿Sabes por qué permití que escaparas esta tarde' – cerró la puerta con violencia de un manotazo.

-N-no.

-Si me hubieras dicho otra mentira, con el humor que tenía, te habría estrangulado – deletreó Darien -. ¿De dónde sacaste el valor para mentirme?

De donde fuera, ahora había desaparecido. Indefensa, lo contempló. Su estatura la intimidaba y poseía el oscuro esplendor de un príncipe del Renacimiento. También era igual de peligroso. Cuando se metió su bronceada mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, estirando la tela sobre sus duros muslos, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza para ignorar el atractivo sensual que la esclavizaba.

Pero, ¿realmente esperó permanecer indiferente al hombre que un día amó, cuyo hijo tuvo en terrible soledad?

Una mujer conocía a un macho como Darien Chiba una vez en la vida... si tenía suerte. Y después, le gustara o no, medía y juzgaba a los demás con ese modelo. De repente aceptó que, en todos esos años desde que salió del apartamento en Manhattan, ningún otro hombre la había conmovido en el plano físico.

-¡Cristo, cara! – interrumpió el silencio con una exclamación ronca -. ¿En qué piensas? Te veo como si fueras a hincarte y rogar por la salvación de tu alma...

-¿Ah sí? – preguntó, alzando las pestañas. El juego se llamaba ganar tiempo haciéndose la tonta. ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Qué mentiras identificó como tales? Dios santo, ¿sospechaba que tenía un hijo? ¿Cómo llegó a saberlo? Y ante esa duda, palideció.

Sin molestarse en responder, Darien abrió la puerta de la cocina y miró hacia adentro. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Testigos indeseados? ¿A su esposo mítico? ¿O un niño? El pavor la invadió. Darien tenía fama de descubrir lo que otros pasaban por alto. De interpretar lo que estaba oculto. Si alguna vez hubiera estudiado los motivos de su desesperación, habría descubierto que estaba embarazada.

-¿Te divertiste obligando a mis guardaespaldas a seguirte durante tres horas esta tarde? – inquirió Darien, en un tono dulce, sacándola de sus lucubraciones cada vez más temerosas.

-¿Obligando a tus...? – al comprender, su incredulidad aumentó.

-Cero en observación, cara. No has cambiado. Vagaste en estado de sonambulismo, como si esperaras que ocurriera un accidente – revisó la sala, comprimiendo los labios -. No hay plantas, ni flores, ni encajes a la vista. O no has vivido aquí mucho tiempo, o él logró imponer su gusto. Dio, tuvo más éxito que yo...

Serena se sonrojó con esos comentarios acerca de su preferencia por detalles románticos, en oposición a la decoración moderna que Darien favorecía. Recordó momentos de rebeldía, de baños a la luz de las velas y una sobrecama bordada...

Las vastas diferencias entre ambos, aun a ese nivel, casi resultaban cómicas. Costaba trabajo encontrar dos personalidades más diversas. Sus sueños se centraban en el amor, el matrimonio y los niños.

En cambio Darien no soñaba. Conquistaba una meta y proseguía con la siguiente. Jamás se le ocurrió que podía fracasar. Era, después de todo, impensable que Darien se conformara con menos de lo que ambicionaba. Y, al calcular con cuanto menos ella tuvo que amoldarse, la amargura chocó contra una piedra de rencor en su interior.

-Siéntete como en tu casa – su sarcasmo, tan poco usual, sorprendió a tal grado a Darien, que se volvió a observarla.

-No me hables así – bufó, tenso.

-Te hablo como se me pega la gana – se atrevió a replicar.

-De acuerdo – la invitó Darien -. No lo harás dos veces.

-¿Quieres apostar? – su habilidad para retarlo crecía a medida que comprendía que ni Endimion, ni alguna señal del niño, podía traicionarla en ese apartamento.

-Si fuera tú, no me arriesgaría – respondió Darien -. Tienes la mala costumbre de apostarle al caballo perdedor y las posibilidades están en tu contra.

-No tengo miedo – asentó, levantando la barbilla.

-Deberías.

-¿Intentas amenazarme? – preguntó, temblando de pronto.

-Según mi opinión, nunca he intentado amenazar a nadie – afirmó, frío.

-No tengo nada más que decirte – insistió, agachando la cabeza.

-Pero yo sí.

Estremecida, Serena cruzó los brazos para esconder el hecho de que temblaban y se dirigió hacia la ventana, para darle la espalda.

-Cuando hablo con las personas, prefiero que me vean a la cara – le informó Darien con ironía.

-Yo no quiero verte – la desalentó descubrir que estaba a punto de llorar. Hubiera deseado encontrarse a miles de kilómetros de allí.

-Desde que llegué, he sostenido una maravillosa conversación conmigo mismo – esa crítica irónica acerca de sus respuestas cortas sonrojó las mejillas de Serena. Quizá debería estudiar esto desde un ángulo diferente.

-Hazme el favor de irte – le ordenó, tomando aliento.

-No hago favores – alzó una ceja.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y guardó silencio, no confiando en su voz, ni en sus ojos para enfrentar a ese hombre.

-¿Podemos olvidarnos de tu esposo imaginario, cuyo nombre te cuesta trabajo recordar? – murmuró Darien, en voz baja -. No creo que exista.

-No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea – la desconsoló que su respuesta careciera de convicción.

-No jugaré contigo – mantuvo inmóvil a su víctima con la sola fuerza de su mirada -. Juego con todo el mundo, pero no contigo. Vi a Moon fuera del hotel. Sin duda crees que ese anillo presta cierta respetabilidad a tu presente posición en su vida. Te equivocas – concluyó, seco.

-Mal interpretaste lo que viste – la desesperación empezaba a dominarla.

-¿En serio? No lo creo – murmuró Darien -. Relájate. Todavía no lo destazo... pero cruzará la mitad de Alemania persiguiendo un contrato que no conseguirá.

-¿A q-qué te refieres? – abrió la boca, alelada.

-Supongo que todavía oyes bien.

-¿Por qué mencionaste ese contrato? – la tensión la mantenía tan quieta como una estatua.

-Porque impediré que lo firme. Tengo influencias – le informó Darien -. Y esta vez, con mis influencias basta.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué atacas a Artemis? – susurró, aplastada.

-Por desgracia para él, este es su apartamento – Darien le lanzó una mirada brillante, cargada de amenazas -. Y, cuando un hombre invade mi territorio, debe dolerle. De lo contrario, ¿quién respetaría los límites que fijo? De seguro no esperas que lo premie por acostarse con mi mujer, ¿verdad?

**Jaja acostarse con su mujer osea no se ven en cuanto cuatro o cinco años y ya de nuevo se cree con derecho sobre de Sere…**

**y luego pobre Artemis el no tiene la culpa **


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Reunión Tempestuosa/ Mas allá del Perdón**

**(****Tempestuous Reunion****)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 3**

Serena palideció. Darien la golpeaba sin piedad y le parecía que se ahogaba, incapaz de respirar. La observó sin el menor remordimiento y esa vez la joven sintió la rabia salvaje que lo dominaba, como una fuerza intimidante, pues nunca antes había perdido la paciencia con ella. Consideraba que las personas que permiten que la ira triunfe, pierden el control de la situación. Y nadie acusaría a Darien de esa falta de cálculo. O por lo menos, así lo creía Serena...

-No soy tu mujer – manifestó insegura.

-Durante dos años fuiste mía, indiscutiblemente mía, como ninguna otra mujer lo ha sido. Algunas cosas no cambian. En el Savoy no me quitaste los ojos de encima.

-¡Tonterías! – Serena estaba tan anonadada con esa acusación, que olvidó por un momento la amenaza contra Artemis.

-Yo no lo creo así. Y no vamos a discutir por eso. Tú tienes el mismo efecto sobre mí. No lo niego. Un cierto _no sé qué_, indescriptible y, en muchas ocasiones, desagradable, pero que todavía existe después de seis años y medio. ¿No te indica algo?

Frunció las cejas, tratando de comprender lo que insinuaba.

-Muchos matrimonios no duran tanto tiempo – le indicó Darien, sin alterarse -. Deseo que regreses, Serena.

Un pozo de silencio se los tragó y ella juró que podía escuchar su propio corazón. Su capacidad de pensar desapareció en medio del frío que la invadía.

-¿Realmente creíste que me conformaría con menos? – fue hasta la mesa y abrió uno de los garrafones para servirse un brandy.

-No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto – musitó ella.

-Consuélate con la reflexión de que no he dicho ni la cuarta parte de lo que me gustaría – Darien tomó la copa entre sus dedos de acero, acunándola -. Apuesto a que me agradeces mi prudencia.

Indefensa, adivinó cómo se sentía el conejo azorado, ante los faros de un auto. Esos ojos zafiros tenían la capacidad de hipnotizarla.

-¿Tú... tú supones que Artemis me mantiene? – inquirió, estremeciéndose de asco -. ¿Eso es lo que insinúas?

-Rara vez insinúo, cara – afirmó.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – exclamó Serena.

-Me desagrada en particular que sea un hombre casado, lo bastante viejo como para ocupar el lugar de tu padre.

-¡No hay nada desagradable en Artemis! – protestó, furiosa -. Es uno de los hombres más honorables y decentes que conozco.

-Que no está por encima de engañar a su esposa con una mujer que podría ser su hija – se burló Darien, con esa conclusión mordaz -. Una palabra de advertencia, cara. Después de esta noche, no quiero que vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre en toda tu vida.

Serena se embarcó en la defensa de Artemis, sin escuchar lo que decía.

-Jamás engañaría a su esposa. Se separó de ella hace casi un año. ¡Obtendrá el divorcio el mes entrante!

-Lo sé – interpuso Darien con suavidad, desinflándola con su calma -. Debió quedarse en casa con su mujer. Hubiera sido menos peligroso.

-¿Menos peligroso? – susurró, recordando su amenaza de minutos antes -. ¿Te propones perjudicarlo?

-No. Describo un hecho concluido – recalcó, helándola.

-Pero, no puedes hablar en serio, no puedes – arguyó, con un ruego instintivo en la voz.

-Si tú lo dices – alzó un ancho hombro, descartando el asunto -. Ahora, tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir.

A Serena se le contrajo el estómago. Debajo de ese traje cortado a la perfección, se ocultaba un depredador de proporciones descomunales, tan ajeno a un remordimiento de conciencia como el hombre de Neandertal.

-Esto no te concierne – concedió, seca -; sin embargo, no sostengo una relación amorosa con Artemis.

-Todo lo que te rodea me concierne.

La molestaba no discutir esa afirmación, pero Artemis la preocupaba más.

-¿Por qué deseas perjudicar a Componente Moon? ¿Qué te han hecho?

-¿Y tú me lo preguntas? – casi bufó de incredulidad -. Vives en este apartamento y, ¿me lo preguntas?

-No es lo que te imaginas.

-Es lo que me imagino. Barato, sucio – abrió las aletas de su nariz, al emitir ese juicio.

-¿Como lo que tenía contigo? – no pudo resistir la comparación.

-¡Cielos! – levantó las manos en gesto de furia -. ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? En toda mi vida jamás traté a una mujer como te traté a ti.

La irritante calidad de esa afirmación se basaba en su absoluta sinceridad. Creía lo que asentaba. Serena apretó los dientes para sofocar un insulto.

-¿Y qué recibí a cambio? Dímelo – la azotó con la rabia que oscurecía sus facciones -. Un maldito garabato en un espejo, que ni siquiera podía leer. Confié en ti como si fueras de mi familia y me traicionaste. Me clavaste un puñal por la espalda.

Debió estar mejor preparada para esa explosión, pero no fue así. El legendario autocontrol de Darien se evaporó ante los asombrados ojos azules, revelando una ira primitiva que se desató por culpa de ella.

-Darien, yo...

-¡Quédate donde estás! – la orden estalló como un latigazo a través de la habitación, cortándole su retirada en dirección de la puerta -. Permaneciste conmigo dos años, Serena. Dos años –repitió con fiereza, vibrando de ira -. Y después te esfumaste en el aire. ¿Y qué obtengo durante casi cinco largos años? ¡Ni siquiera una tarjeta postal! Y ahora, mírate. Me preguntaba si te morías de hambre, si podías vivir con dignidad. Me torturaba pensando que quizá te había ocurrido un accidente, si estabas muerta. ¿Y dónde te encuentro? – siseó, en un crescendo violento -. ¡En el Savoy con otro hombre!

Nunca había visto a Darien descubrir el caudal de sus emociones. Mareada, lo observó apartarse de ella, mientras una tensión feroz le delineaba el duro perfil. No daba crédito a la evidencia de lo que veía, mucho menos a lo que gritaba.

¿Se preocupó por ella? En su mente, luchó por captar la hondura de esa confesión. Al abandonarlo, deslizándose por la puerta trasera, como una ladrona, previó su posible respuesta a su partida.

Incredulidad... rabia... desprecio... aceptación. La idea de que se preocupara por ella jamás se le ocurrió, tampoco que la buscara...

De un modo extraño juzgó esa idea demasiado perturbadora y prefirió no decir nada en su defensa. Un hecho la penetró. Darien no sospechaba que Endimion existía. Tranquila en ese sentido, pensó de nuevo en Artemis.

-Deja a Artemis en paz – le pidió -. Necesita ese contrato.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que ordenarme? – un frío formidable brilló en sus ojos.

-Perder ese contrato lo arruinaría – admitió, tragando saliva.

-Lo sé – la línea de una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

-Si estás enojado conmigo, véngate en mí. Pero no puedo creer que le quieras hacer daño a Artemis – le confió.

-Créelo – la urgió Darien.

-Me refiero a... – hizo un ademán de impotencia para expresar su confusión-: ... entras aquí y afirmas que... que quieres que regrese contigo, pero no merece la pena – completó, anonadada.

-¿No?

-¡No! ¡Y no entiendo por qué haces esto! – gritó ella.

-Quizá deberías esforzarte.

Se negó a mirarlo. La lastimaba demasiado. Ante la presencia de Darien la invadía el miedo del niño que se quemó una vez con el fuego. El recuerdo del dolor persistía como una barrera infranqueable.

-No me esforzaré – declaró con dignidad -. Eres un episodio que dejé atrás hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Un episodio? – se burló, escéptico -. ¡Viviste conmigo dos años!

-Diecinueve meses y cada mes fue un error – lo corrigió Serena, abandonando la cautela por grados.

-_Madre de Dio _– tenía los pómulos rojos de ira -. No lo considero la aventura de una noche.

-Oh, no sé – se encogió ante esa humillación -. Con frecuencia me sentía como una aventurera.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Te traté con respeto – se sulfuró.

-¿Eso era respeto? – una risa ahogada se le escapó. La invadió el salvajismo. Si hubiera sido una tigresa, se le habría echado encima para despedazarlo. Su debilidad afiló las emociones más crueles -: Cuando te miro, me pregunto por qué me tomó tanto tiempo recobrar el sentido común.

-Desde que llegué, has mirado a todos lados, menos a mí – le informó Darien, seco, atajándola.

-Te odio, Darien. Te odié tanto, que si cayeras muerto a mis pies, bailaría sobre tu cadáver – le lanzó, con una rapidez afiebrada.

-El futuro cercano promete muchas sorpresas.

-Pero no para nosotros – Serena nunca había perdido la cabeza con nadie, pero le sucedía en ese momento. Como si no fuera bastante malo que estuviera allí parado, con el aire de un loco escapado de un manicomio, ignoraba cada palabra que ella decía -. No te obedeceré como uno más de tus esclavos. ¿Regresar a tu lado? ¡Debes haber perdido el seso! Una vez me usaste y preferiría morir a que lo hicieras de nuevo. Yo te amé, Darien. Te amé mucho más de lo que merecías...

-Lo sé – interpuso suave.

Se ruborizó y la furia despertó cada una de las células de su piel.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de que... lo sabes? ¿De dónde sacas las agallas para admitirlo?

-Pensé que sería un punto a mi favor – los ojos zafiros la observaron con fijeza.

-¿A tu favor? ¡Vuelve todo lo que hiciste imperdonable! - explotó con indignación renovada -. Tomaste lo que te di y trataste de pagarlo, como si fuera una mujer de la calle que hubieras recogido en una esquina.

-Quizá cometí uno o dos errores de juicio imperdonable – concedió él, después de una larga pausa -. Pero, si no te satisfacía nuestra relación, debiste expresarlo.

-Discúlpame, ¿expresarlo? – Serena apenas podía hablar de la rabia que la ahogaba -. ¡Que Dios te perdone, Darien, porque yo no podré! Sólo te aclararé un punto. Sal y compra lo que se te antoje, tienes el dinero para hacerlo, pero no para comprarme a mí. No estoy a tu disposición. No estoy en venta. No me cuelga una etiqueta con el precio; entonces, ¿qué harás?

Temblando con violencia, se apartó de él, al tiempo que la emoción la debilitaba. Nunca soñó atacar a Darien de esa manera, pero de alguna forma ocurrió. Sin embargo, no experimentaba placer, sólo dolor. Un dolor desesperado que abarcaba todo su ser. ¡Hasta encontrarse en el mismo cuarto con ese hombre la lastimaba!

Juró que no permitiría que eso sucediera, que el veneno del odio emponzoñara el aire que respiraba. Pero esa barrera dentro de su cerebro se desmoronaba pedazo a pedazo y la fuerza vengativa de los sentimientos que enterró surgía sin control.

Con esos sentimientos le llegaban por oleadas los recuerdos que buscaba sofocar...

El día que le regaló la rosa, la llevó hasta su auto. Cenicienta nunca fue tan feliz. Ni siquiera existía el peligro de que se le perdiera una zapatilla a la medianoche. La introdujo en un mundo que sólo conocía a través de las revistas. Y él saboreó la mirada de los ojos azules asombrados, su inocencia, su incapacidad de ocultar la alegría de estar con él. Durante cinco días se perdió en una interminable excitación: centros nocturnos de lujo donde bailaban la noche entera, cenas íntimas en restaurantes apenas iluminados... y el último día que él pasaba en Londres, desde luego, en la suite de su hotel.

Pero aun entonces Darien se comportó de forma imprevisible. Cuando la redujo a ese estado de dependencia total, después de la cena, la apartó con una pronunciada actitud de mártir.

-Pasaré la Navidad en Suiza. Ven conmigo – la urgió, como si la invitara a atravesar la calle.

Ella se sintió devastada, insegura; sin embargo, siempre la conmovió la estación festiva. Al principio dijo que no, avergonzada de que Darien pagara su estancia en el extranjero.

-No sé cuándo regresaré a Londres – agregó una mentira, pero entonces ella lo ignoraba. Darien era un as en el arte de entristecer a una mujer antes de la despedida.

Convencida de que lo perdería para siempre si permitía que sus principios los separaran, Serena cedió. Elaine Gould se asombró al ver una foto de ella con Darien en el periódico. Trató de disuadirla usando argumentos bien intencionados. Hasta su casera le prohibió que se fuera a Suiza. Pero no escuchó consejos.

Seis horas en una cabaña alpina bastaron para que olvidara sus valores morales. Ninguna seducción se llevó a cabo con mayor tersura. Ninguna novia se metió en el tálamo nupcial guiada con mayor consideración que la que desplegó el experto Darien. Y, una vez que le robó su virginidad, la poseyó en cuerpo y alma. Jamás consideró el hecho de que ella desconocía los problemas de una relación amorosa, de igual modo que Darien desconocía las molestias de poseer una conciencia. La pasión monumental estaba allí, el hombre de sus sueños estaba allí, pero la boda no se perfilaba en el horizonte. Dio todo por amor... oh, tonta, incauta mujer, ¿en dónde dejó su inteligencia?

-Serena – al volver al presente, se estremeció. Ese acento todavía le doblaba las rodillas. -¿En qué piensas?

-Es mejor que no lo sepas – replicó, parpadeando con rapidez para que las lágrimas no se derramaran.

-Si regresas conmigo, permitiré que Moon obtenga el contrato – murmuró Darien, sin expresión en el rostro.

-¡Dios del cielo! ¡No puedes regatear con el medio de vida de una persona! – exclamó horrorizada.

-Puedo y lo hago.

-¡Te detesto! Vomitaré si me pones un dedo encima – juró.

-Lo creeré cuando eso suceda – y de repente, de modo inesperado, sonrió.

-Darien, por favor – no se enorgullecía de rogarle. Pero no podía retroceder y dejar que Artemis sufriera por conocerla. Su responsabilidad en ese asunto le impediría vivir en paz, pues Darien no lanzaba amenazas en vano -. Por favor, piensa en lo que haces. Actúas así por egolatría...

-Rara vez mi ego ha sufrido más – alzó una ceja.

-No regresaré contigo, Darien... no puedo. Por favor, vete y olvida que me viste – la debilidad de sus piernas se le contagió a su voz.

-Si fuera capaz de olvidarte, no estaría aquí, cara.

-¿No recuerdas todas esas cosas que solía hacer y que te molestaban? – replicó, desesperada, retrocediendo un paso.

-Cuando me faltaron, empecé a amarlas.

-¡No te acerques! – la histeria la invadía, aumentando por momentos -. Me moriré si me tocas.

-Y yo me moriré si no lo hago. Debo recordarte que soy un sobreviviente – se burló Darien, juguetón, tratando de atraparla, mientras sus pupilas zafiros se clavaban en la pequeña figura con hambre -. Ni siquiera sabrás su nombre mañana.

Evitaba su mano cuando uno de sus tacones se atascó en la alfombra, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. El pie se le dobló y cayó, golpeándose la cabeza contra un objeto duro. Gritó, la oscuridad la cubrió con un manto y no supo más.

-Aquí puede ver el área a la que me refiero – el médico le indicó la sombra en los rayos X -. Una herida previa requirió cirugía mayor. En este momento, no tengo razón para sospechar que la paciente sufra de algo más grave que una contusión, pero debe quedarse en el hospital esta noche para que la vigilemos.

-Tarda demasiado en recuperarse.

-Se golpeó con mucha fuerza.

Las voces carecían de sentido para Serena, pero reconoció la de Darien y al instante se tranquilizó. Un dolor agudo latía en la base de su cráneo y movió la cabeza para apaciguarlo, gimió y abrió los ojos a la luz brillante.

Darien nadó ante sus pupilas y sonrió.

-Está todo borroso – musitó la chica.

Un hombre de cabellos grises apareció al otro lado de la cama y examinó su coordinación. Le preguntó qué día era. Ella cerró los ojos de nuevo y pensó con intensidad. Le pareció que su cerebro flotaba entre algodones. _Lunes, martes, miércoles... escoge. _No tenía la menor idea de qué día era. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba en el hospital.

El médico repitió la pregunta.

-¿No ve que sufre? – preguntó Darien, exasperado -. ¡Déjela descansar!

-Serena – la voz del doctor, irritándola con su persistencia, la obligó a abrir los párpados de nuevo -. ¿Recuerda cómo se hirió?

-Ya se lo dije, se cayó – lo atajó Darien por segunda ocasión -. ¿Realmente es necesario este interrogatorio?

-Me caí – susurró Serena agradecida, deseando que el doctor se fuera y dejara de molestarla. Enojaba a Darien.

-¿Cómo se cayó? – al expresar esa tercera pregunta, Darien exhaló el aliento con un silbido y, al mismo tiempo, el sonido de una chicharra cesó -. Terminaré mi examen mañana. Transferiremos a la señorita Tsukino a su cuarto. Quizá le gustaría irse a su casa, señor Chiba.

-Me quedaré – lo declaraba con el peso de una ley irrevocable.

Serena le dedicó una sonrisa somnolienta, feliz por la preocupación que mostraba por su bienestar. Al despertar se encontró en una habitación en penumbras, amueblada con buen gusto, que no daba la idea de que se hallara en un hospital. Darien se encontraba al lado de la ventana, en la oscuridad.

-¿Darien? – musitó.

Él giró, con un movimiento abrupto.

-Quizá te parezca una pregunta estúpida – musitó Serena, titubeante -. Pero, ¿en dónde estoy?

-En una clínica privada – se aproximó a la cama -. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si alguien me hubiera golpeado con un saco de arena, pero ni la mitad de mal que antes – reconoció, atontada – movió su cabeza e hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Quédate quieta – la instruyó Darien, de modo innecesario.

-No recuerdo haberme caído – reconoció, atontada -. Ni el menor detalle.

Darien se acercó. Se veía menos espléndido de lo que acostumbraba. Tenía el cabello despeinado, la corbata floja y la camisa abierta.

-Fue mi culpa – afirmó, tenso.

-Estoy segura de que no – lo tranquilizó Serena, sorprendida.

-Lo fue – los ojos oscuros la observaron de una forma sospechosa -. Si no hubiera tratado de abrazarte cuando intentaste alejarte de mí, esto no habría sucedido.

-¿Yo intentaba alejarme de ti? – nada en su banco de memoria confirmaba ese concepto desconcertante.

-Tropezaste con la alfombra y caíste. Te golpeaste la cabeza contra la mesa. _Madre de Dio, cara_... ¡Creí que te había roto el cuello! – Darien recordó con poca acostumbrada emoción, mientras un músculo le tensaba la boca -. Pensé que estabas muerta... realmente pensé que estabas muerta – repitió con voz titubeante.

-Lo siento – una sensación vaga de pánico empezó a invadirla. Si Darien no estuviera allí, se la habría tragado por completo. Sin embargo, su mirada fija, su comportamiento extraño, tampoco la tranquilizaban. Otras rarezas, además de su incapacidad de recordar la caída, surgían en su mente -. Las enfermeras... el dolor... hablaban inglés. ¿Estamos en Inglaterra? – indagó, temblando.

-¿_Estamos _en...? – subrayó el plural, con las facciones rígidas, cerradas a la comunicación -. Estamos en Londres. ¿No lo sabes? – inquirió, en voz bajísima.

-¡No recuerdo haber venido a Londres contigo! – admitió Serena con rapidez -. ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?

Darien la evaluó durante diez segundos antes de acortar la distancia que los separaba y sentarse en la cama.

-Te golpeaste, por eso estás confundida. Eso es todo – murmuró con calma -. No hay de qué preocuparse.

-No puedo evitar preocuparme... me da miedo – le confió.

-No hay nada a qué temer – Darien tenía el aspecto de alguien que trata de controlar una explosión de histeria.

Los dedos de la joven tocaron la mano que descansaba sobre el colchón y le acariciaron la palma, en una silenciosa disculpa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hemos pasado en Londres?

-¿Acaso importa? – indagó Darien, tenso. Y, al llevarse la frágil mano a la boca, de repente careció de importancia.

Observándola entre sus pestañas oscuras, le lamió la yema de cada dedo, antes de posar sus labios ardientes en el centro de la palma de la mano. Un estremecimiento de placer la recorrió y un dolor exquisito se despertó en su pelvis. Le pareció increíblemente erótico.

-¿Importa? – repitió él.

-¿Import... qué? – murmuró, alejada de todo pensamiento racional por el poder de esas sensaciones.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – bajó la mano, pero la retuvo con ansiedad.

Con un inmenso esfuerzo, volvió a localizar los procesos mentales y fue recompensada. Recordar la respuesta le costó poco trabajo.

-Te enfermaste de gripe – anunció con satisfacción.

-La gripe – frunció el ceño y de repente la frente se le despejó, como por arte de magia -. Sí, la gripe, eso fue en mil novecientos ochenta y...

-Sé en qué año vivimos, Darien – arrugó la nariz.

-_Senz'altro_. Desde luego. Los años mejoran, como los buenos vinos – lo miró sin comprender y él se inclinó para quitarle un mechón de cabellos rizados de la frente.

-Parece que sucedió hace mucho tiempo y no lo recuerdo con precisión... – se quejó.

-No pienses más en eso – le aconsejó Darien.

-¿Es muy tarde? – susurró.

-Casi las doce de la noche.

-Deberías regresar al hotel... ¿nos hospedamos en un hotel? – indagó, ansiosa de nuevo.

-Deja de preocuparte. Pronto recordarás todo – predijo Darien, con voz tierna -. Tarde o temprano. Y entonces nos reiremos de esto, te lo prometo.

Le acariciaba la muñeca con el pulgar. Ella alzó su mano libre para tocarle la mandíbula. Su piel morena tenía sombras azules y una textura rasposa. Con vaguedad se preguntó por qué no la besaba.

En ese departamento, Darien nunca requirió que lo alentara. Cuando regresaba de un viaje de negocios, irrumpía por la puerta, la rodeaba con sus brazos y rara vez el deseo le permitía llegar al dormitorio. Y, si permanecía con ella, le parecía que no podía cocinar, limpiar o hacer cualquier cosa sin que él la interceptara.

Le daba seguridad. La hacía sentir que en esa pasión, residía su esperanza. Sólo que a últimas fechas escuchaba una vocecilla menos optimista. Le advertía que esperar el menor compromiso de Darien respecto a futuro, se comparaba con creer en los cuentos de hadas.

-Sólo olvidé unas semanas, ¿verdad? – comprobó, descartando esos pensamientos que la volvían desconfiada.

-Nada importante – los ojos brillantes la miraron con fijeza y, sin embargo, por increíble que le pareciera, guardó su distancia.

-Darien... – titubeó -... ¿qué sucede?

-Me excitas. Dio, ¿cómo puede hacerme esto sólo con mirarme? – exhaló con súbita ferocidad -. Se supone que estás enferma.

No supo cuál de los dos cerró el espacio que los separaba, pero de repente él la apresó en sus brazos y ella metió los dedos, extática, entre las profundidades del cabello oscuro. Pero en lugar del asalto violento que su humor le hacía anticipar, le entreabrió los labios con la lengua, saboreándola, cubriéndola de sensualidad una y otra vez, hasta que la mareó y le derritió los huesos con un hambre más intensa de la que nunca había corrido por sus venas.

Con un gruñido de satisfacción carnal, Darien la levantó y, aunque el movimiento la lastimó, estaba más que deseosa de complacerlo. Apartó las mantas con impaciencia y la colocó sobre sus duros músculos, sin dejar de besarla.

La excitación vibró como un relámpago en una noche de verano. Salvaje, cálido, primitivo. Su mano abrió el alto cuello del camisón del hospital, para descubrirle los senos. El aire fresco le bañó la piel y él se apartó para que sus pupilas zafiros se clavaran en la redondez de sus pechos pálidos, con pezones rosados, rígidos, que traicionaban el deseo que la estrujaba.

Ruborizándose ante esa evaluación desvergonzada, murmuró:

-Llévame al hotel.

Darien la sacudió con una maldición irrepetible. Un segundo después le arreglaba el camisón, cerrándole el escote y se ponía de pie para recostarla sobre la cama. La cubrió con las colchas de nuevo y suspiró.

-_Chiedo scusa_. Lo siento. No estás bien.

-Estoy bien – protestó -. No quiero quedarme aquí.

-Te quedarás – abrió de golpe la ventana y el aire frío invadió la habitación -. Aquí estás a salvo.

-¿A salvo?

-¿Crees en el destino, cara?

Parpadeó, confusa. Darien, que primero se asombró y luego se divirtió en grande ante el cuidado que mostraba ella evitando caminar debajo de las escaleras, pisar líneas negras... ¿Darien le preguntaba si creía en el destino?

-Claro que creo.

-No se debe de luchar contra nuestro propio sino – sentenció, sonriéndole -. Estás de acuerdo, ¿no?

Jamás había sostenido una charla tan extraña con Darien antes y se sentía tan cansada que le costaba un terrible esfuerzo enfocar sus pensamientos.

-Me parece imposible luchar contra el destino.

-Y no lo intento. Me benefició, después de todo. Duerme, cara – murmuró con suavidad -. Mañana volamos a Italia.

-¿I-Italia? – repitió, recobrando la conciencia de pronto.

-¿No opinas que ya es tiempo de que regularicemos nuestra situación?

Serena lo contempló sin comprender, cien por ciento segura de que no se refería a lo que ella suponía.

Darien fue hasta la cama y la miró a los ojos con sus pupilas brillantes.

-Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo.

-¿En serio? – la desconcertaba a tal grado esa afirmación, que fue lo único que se le ocurrió balbucir.

-Di algo más – la invitó, recorriéndole el labio inferior con un dedo.

-¿Lo planeas desde hace mucho? – logró emitir, rezando porque el impacto de la sorpresa disminuyera para que pudiera comportarse de manera normal.

-Digamos que se me ocurrió – sugirió, con ligereza.

No sonaba muy romántico. Ocurrían accidentes. Una sensación de irrealidad la aplastó. Darien le pedía que se casara con él. Eso significaba que había vivido con un desconocido durante meses. Eso significaba que cada pensamiento desleal y poco generoso que albergó respecto a Darien no estaba justificado. Las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos y dejaron caminos húmedos a lo largo de sus pálidas mejillas.

-¿Qué hice? ¿Qué dejé de hacer? – preguntó Darien -. De acuerdo, no es la forma en que imaginaste que te propondría matrimonio.

-¡Nunca me imaginé que me propondrías nada! …sollozó.

Con una sucinta maldición, la abrazó, protegiéndola en su regazo, cubriéndola con la sobrecama. Ella aspiró, absorbió oxígeno y se amoldó a él, para que la calentara con su cuerpo.

-¡S-soy tan, tan feliz! – le confesó.

-Tienes una manera muy particular de ser feliz; pero... – le acarició el cabello sedoso y despeinado -, también tienes una manera muy particular de comportarte. Nos casaremos en Italia. Ahora que ya lo decidimos, no perderemos tiempo, ¿verdad?

Apoyó la cabeza contra su fuerte pecho y él se sentó en una posición más cómoda para acoplarse a ella. La trataba con suma delicadeza y eso que Serena pensó alguna vez que él no conocía la ternura. ¿Su caída lo transformó a tal grado? Ciertamente, algo provocó ese cambio asombroso en la actitud de Darien... ¿o acaso nunca lo había comprendido en su ausencia? ¿Importaba tanto que lo comprendiera? Decidió que no.

Darien planearía la boda. Aunque hablaba en plural, no la engañaba. Hubiera podido escucharlo la noche entera, pero su cansancio le pesaba sobre los sentidos y la arrastraba con lentitud hacia el sueño.

**Que poca ahora se quiere casar con ella aprovechando que Sere no se acuerda de los años en que lo dejo no manches no se acuerda ni de Endimion…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Reunión Tempestuosa/ Mas allá del Perdón**

**(****Tempestuous Reunion****)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 4**

Cuando Serena despertó, Darien ya le había enviado su ropa. Aunque el esfuerzo la debilitó, se mostró ansiosa por vestirse sin la ayuda de una enfermera.

Así que borró unas cuantas semanas de su mente, se dijo. Pero unas cuantas semanas no equivalían a la pérdida de memoria, ¿verdad? Sofocando la sensación de pánico que la amenazaba, se sentó en una silla. Desde luego que recuperaría esos recuerdos, como Darien le señaló y, además, no había olvidado algo importante.

Aun así, los detalles más tontos la inquietaban. ¿Cuándo se cortó el cabello hasta los hombros? Y se veía horrible de verdad. Sólo el cielo sabía en qué fecha fue a un salón de belleza. Y luego estaban sus manos. ¡Parecía que fregaba el suelo con ellas! Además descubrió una banda blanca en el anular, como si hubiera estado usando un anillo de casada... y ella jamás tuvo uno...

Ni siquiera reconoció el contenido de su bolso. Esperaba que algún objeto agitara el fondo de su memoria. Esperó en vano. Tenía bastante dinero, en dólares y en libras, pero ninguna tarjeta de crédito, ni fotos de Darien.

Y Darien, desde luego, no se comportaba como ella lo recordaba. Ese aspecto la desconcertaba por completo.

Cuando se rompió el tobillo, en Suiza, Darien se puso furioso. Le dijo que era la única persona que conocía que lograba quebrarse los huesos sin acercarse a un par de esquíes. La acompañó al centro de primeros auxilios lanzándole recriminaciones acerca de la altura de los tacones que usaba y amenazó con cortarle el cuello si continuaba comprando esos zancos. El doctor lo consideró un monstruo de crueldad, pero Serena sabía la verdad.

El dolor que ella sentía lo estrujaba a tal grado, que reaccionaba con agresión ante la inquietud de sus bien disciplinadas emociones. Censurarla equivalía a demostrarle una dosis estrafalaria de preocupada ternura.

Pero la noche anterior Darien no se enojó... al contrario, le pidió que se casara con él. ¿Cómo podía parecerle eso real? Su maldita memoria escogió borrar los indicios que marcaban el cambio en su relación con Darien. Su misma presencia en Londres, cuando él siempre viajaba solo a través del mundo, ilustraba una modificación radical en su actitud. Pero, ¿qué provocó ese cambio?

No podía evitar evocar a las mujeres con quienes Darien aparecía en las páginas de las revistas. Hermosas, con un largo árbol genealógico, ocupaban el alto sitio en la sociedad que les correspondía.

Con esa clase de mujeres Darien se mostraba en público... en obras de beneficencia, estrenos de películas, cenas presidenciales.

-No duermo con ellas – le indicó Darien, descartando las acusaciones que le hizo, pero la lastimaba de todos modos. Se miró en el espejo y se consideró inadecuada y jamás recuperó la confianza en sí misma. La humillaba ser juzgada y fallar, sin ni siquiera percatarse de que se había emitido una condena.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Darien entró con el doctor a rastras. Hundida en la silla, con las pestañas húmedas de lágrimas, se veía pequeña e indefensa, a pesar de sus ropas carísimas.

Darien cruzó el cuarto de una zancada y se arrodilló a sus pies levantándole la barbilla con la mano.

-¿Por qué lloras? – inquirió él -. ¿Alguien te molestó?

Si alguien se hubiera atrevido, se las habría visto negras. Darien se convirtió en un macho italiano en ese instante. Protector, posesivo, listo para entablar batalla para defenderla. Bajo esa fría fachada de sofisticación, Darien era un ser agresivo con opiniones poco liberadas acerca de la igualdad sexual.

-Si alguien lo hizo, quiero saberlo.

-Dudo mucho que nuestro personal cometa esa clase de errores – refunfuñó el doctor Tomoe, indignándose ante la sugerencia.

Darien puso un pañuelo blanquísimo en la mano de la convaleciente y se enderezó como un resorte.

-Serena es una mujer muy sensible – asentó, seco.

Serena sintió vergüenza y se apresuró a secarse las mejillas.

-Las enfermeras me trataron de maravilla, Darien. Sólo estoy... un poco chillona.

-Como he intentado explicarle durante la última media hora, señor Chiba; la amnesia es una condición angustiosa.

-Y, como también me explicó, no es su especialidad.

La joven estudió a los dos hombres, inquieta. Se enfrentaban como enemigos. El doctor Tomoe la observó.

-Debe sentirse confundida, señorita Tsukino. ¿Preferiría quedarse aquí algún tiempo y consultar a uno de mis colegas?

La posibilidad de que algo interfiriera, impidiendo su boda con Darien, la llenó de miedo.

-Quiero irme con Darien – afirmó con rapidez.

-¿Está satisfecho? – indagó, petulante.

-Tendré que estarlo – contemplando la cara radiante de Serena que estudiaba el rostro de Darien, el médico se preguntó qué se sentiría ser adorado de ese modo.

El galeno les estrechó la mano en señal de despedida y se fue. Darien le sonrió a Serena.

-El auto nos espera.

-No puedo encontrar mi pasaporte – le confió, preparándose para que dejara de sonreír. Darien se exasperaba cuando perdía cosas.

-Tranquilízate – le dijo -. Yo lo tengo.

-Pensé que lo había perdido... – suspiró de alivio - ... junto con mis tarjetas de crédito y unas fotos.

-Las dejaste en Nueva York.

Le encantó la simpleza de esa explicación. La culpa la tenía su falta habitual de organización.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-No sé – rió, pero mentía. Amar a Darien la ponía bajo su poder; pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aceptarlo no le causaba temor.

-Mientras esté contigo, no te preocupes de nada – le pidió él, acariciándole los labios.

Desde que conocía a Darien, la preocupación formó parte integral de su vida diaria. Sin embargo, como esposa de Darien desaparecería la inseguridad que la invadía... aunque al imaginarse en ese papel estelar le parecía que soñaba.

-¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? – apretó las manos al lanzar esa osada pregunta en el ascensor.

-Me niego a vivir sin ti – le acomodó el cuello de la blusa de seda y escondió la etiqueta con dedos hábiles -. ¿Crees que podríamos dejar esa conversación privada para una ocasión menos pública?

Serena lanzó una miradita a la sonriente pareja de ancianos que compartían el ascensor con ellos y se sonrojó hasta la punta de los cabellos. Estaba demasiado absorta en sus propias emociones para darse cuenta de que tenían compañía.

Serena Chiba. Saboreó el nombre en secreto y experimentó una felicidad intensa. Darien le regalaba su sueño, envuelto y con moño. Era obvio que si se rezaba con pasión y no se perdía la esperanza, los sueños se hacían realidad.

Al caminar hacia el coche, el calor del sol la tomó por sorpresa. Sus ojos se clavaron en las rosas que florecían en los prados que rodeaban la clínica y su estómago se contrajo con violencia.

-Estamos en verano. Y tú te enfermaste en septiembre.

Con calma inexorable, Darien la guió hasta el auto. Ya adentro, la envolvió una atmósfera familiar, pero todavía temblaba de miedo. Darien no dijo ni media palabra. Desde luego, siempre lo supo. Sabía que perdió más que unas cuantas semanas, pero no vio la razón para aumentar su alarma. Ahora todo tenía más lógica. No se maravillaba de que el doctor Tomoe se mostrara reacio a dejarla partir con tanta rapidez. Ni que no hubiera reconocido su ropa, ni su nuevo corte de cabello. O la transformación de Darien. Casi perdió un año de su vida.

-Darien, ¿qué me sucede? – inquirió, estremecida -. ¿Qué pasa dentro de mi cabeza?

-No trates de forzar las cosas – su tranquilidad total la reconfortaba -. Tomoe me aconsejó que no llenara los vacíos por ti. Me recomendó que descansaras y que te consintiera. Recobrarás la memoria por etapas o de golpe, sin duda alguna.

-¿Y si te equivocas?

-Sobreviviremos. No me olvidaste a mí – la satisfacción brilló por un instante en los deslumbrantes ojos.

La mujer que pudiera olvidar a Darien Chiba todavía no nacía. Ese hombre inspiraba odio o amor apasionado, pero jamás olvido. ¿Odiarlo? Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento peculiar y se preguntó de dónde había salido.

-¿Piensas posponer la boda? – averiguó, inquieta. Era lo más obvio, lo más lógico. Y lo que más temía era lo obvio y lo lógico.

-¿Eso quieres?

Negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos. ¿Por qué seguía temiendo perderlo? Le pidió que se casara con ella. ¿Qué más podía pedir? ¿Qué más exigía ella? No la amaba, todavía no la amaba. Si ganaba, era por perseverancia y falta de competencia. No se consideraba una persona difícil, imperiosa, echada a perder o caprichosa. Era leal, generosa y los niños la volvían loca. Nunca tuvo otros amantes. Darien tendría problemas para encontrar otra mujer con

un pasado irreprochable, como el de ella. Y, en la cama... la piel se le entibió al reconocer que jamás se negó a complacerlo, que apenas podía contener su placer cuando la tocaba. Más importante quizá, lo amaba y él se contentaba con ese amor, mientras ella no le pidiera más de lo que estaba dispuesto a darle. Tomando todo en consideración, no se casaba con ella, más bien la promovía y aunque su orgullo rechazaba esa realidad, la juzgaba mejor que un choque de despedida.

-La boda tendrá lugar en unos días – anunció Darien, con indiferencia, al tomar el teléfono y empezó a hacer varias llamadas. Al descubrir que lo observaba, una sonrisa distendió su boca y la atrajo hacia él, protegiéndola en el hueco de su brazo -. Te ves muy feliz – comentó, aprobándola.

Sólo una mujer locamente enamorada perdía un año de su vida y se veía feliz. Se quitó los zapatos y se apoyó en su pecho, pensando que era la mortal con más suerte sobre la tierra. Quizá si se esforzaba en convertirse en la esposa perfecta, Darien se enamoraría de ella.

-Estamos en un congestionamiento de tránsito – susurró, en broma, tirando de la punta de su corbata y sintiéndose mucho más osada que antes. Su próximo matrimonio disolvía sus inhibiciones.

Darien se puso tenso y olvidó lo que decía. Serena se inclinó sobre él y colocó una mano sobre su muslo, con la otra le aflojó la corbata, jalando de ella con lo que esperaba fuera un movimiento seductor.

-Serena... ¿qué haces?

Al enfrentarse a las pupilas zafiros se ruborizó y, agachando la cabeza, empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. Escondiendo una sonrisa pícara, se burló de su incredulidad. Era la primera vez que desvestía a Darien. También iniciaba el acto amoroso. Le pasó sus dedos acariciadores por la piel y escuchó que él aspiraba y que la cruda dureza de sus músculos la alentaba a continuar.

Encontraba un inmenso placer en tocarlo. Resultaba extraordinario, pensó de forma abstracta; pero, aunque la cordura le indicaba que aquello era imposible, sentía hambre de ese hombre. Apretó sus labios con amor sobre esa carne vibrante y le plantó un camino de besos a lo largo de la garganta, hasta el vientre plano, de modo que él se estremeció y soltó el teléfono.

-Serena... –musitó, con un suspiro entrecortado.

Su mano permaneció sobre el muslo. Mientras la tocaba, Darien gimió en lo hondo de su garganta y ella captó el maravilloso poder que poseía. Lo hacía temblar, inclinando hacia atrás la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que un rubor afiebrado acentuaba sus rasgos. Siempre fue así de fácil, reflexionó, asombrándose de la respuesta de Darien.

-Serena, no deberías de hacer esto – respiraba con rapidez y sus palabras se oían opacas e indistintas.

-Me divierto – le confió, un poco mareada por su atrevimiento, pero confesándole la verdad.

-_Per amor di Dio, _¿en dónde está mi conciencia? – exhaló, mientras ella le recorría con la lengua la cintura.

-¿Qué conciencia? – musitó, perdiéndose en un mundo voluptuoso propio al abrirle la cremallera.

-¡Cristo! Me vuelves loco – tomándola por sorpresa, se apartó de las manos de su amante a toda velocidad -. No podemos hacer esto. Casi llegamos al aeropuerto – afirmó, titubeante.

-Estamos en un congestionamiento de tránsito – en una agonía de mortificación más intensa de la que jamás experimentara, lo contempló con sus hermosos ojos oscurecidos por el dolor.

Con una breve maldición, él la abrazó, tomando su boca con un hambre salvaje y dominante que le robó el aliento de los pulmones y la dejó más ansiosa que nunca. Cada nervio de su cuerpo se desató en un cúmulo de sensaciones en medio de ese abrazo. Aplastada contra cada línea de Darien, lo olió y lo saboreó, hasta que la cercanía de él se le subió a la cabeza con la potencia de un narcótico.

Separando su boca de la de ella, enterró su cara entre sus cabellos rubios. La separación la lastimó, aunque la consoló que el corazón de su amado se oprimiera contra sus senos. Lo sentía luchar para recuperar el control. Un largo suspiro lo estremeció.

-Estás demasiado débil para hacer esto, Serena. Se supone que debes descansar – le recordó con rudeza -. Así que ten un poco de piedad, ¿mmmm? No me tortures.

-No estoy enferma. Me siento de maravilla – ignoró el dolor de la base de su cráneo.

-Lo dices porque crees que eso quiero oír – le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación y se apoyó contra el asiento -. ¿Cómo puedes sentirte a las mil maravillas? Debes sentirte al borde de la muerte y cuando te lo pregunte, así me lo contestas. ¿Quedó claro?

-Como el cristal – inclinó la cabeza, luchando por sofocar la silenciosa explosión de alegría que la invadió. ¿Por qué se reía? ¿De qué demonios se reía? Su cuerpo aullaba ante la privación a que él la condenaba. Realmente no era gracioso, pero hasta que tuviera un pie en la tumba guardaría en la memoria la expresión de incredulidad de Darien cuando ella, y no él, tomó la iniciativa... para variar.

Lo impactó. ¿Cuándo se hubiera imaginado que poseía esa capacidad? La hacía sentir la mujer más seductora del mundo. ¿Y no era exquisito al máximo, que el egoísta Darien abrazara la fidelidad para beneficio exclusivo de ella?

Antes, estaba convencida, Darien hubiera aceptado su invitación, satisfaciendo sus inclinaciones naturales sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo. Esa _preocupación _significaba mucho para ella. La generosidad significaba un paso hacia el amor, ¿o no? En medio de esa felicidad, Serena lo escuchó ladrar instrucciones por el auricular a algún desafortunado que sin duda se encogía en el otro extremo del teléfono. Quiso sonreír; sabía por qué Darien estaba de mal humor.

Atravesaron el aeropuerto a toda velocidad, mientras los guardaespaldas los protegían de los reporteros. Cuidaba su intimidad con una ferocidad que más de un periodista llegó a lamentar.

-¿Quién es la rubia, señor Chiba? – gritó alguien.

Sin previo aviso, Darien se volvió, sujetando a Serena con el brazo como una banda de acero.

-La futura señora Chiba – anunció, tomando a todos por sorpresa, incluyendo a la joven.

De repente surgieron decenas de preguntas frenéticas, acompañadas por el resplandor de muchas cámaras fotográficas. Pero la poco característica generosidad de Darien hacia la prensa, terminó allí.

Cruzaban el pasadizo hacia el avión cuando sucedió. Algo oscuro y espantoso surgió de su mente y la asaltó. La sensación casi la paraliza de miedo. Vio a una anciana con cabello gris y su bondadosa cara llena de desesperación. _¡No debes hacerlo... no debes!_, le rogó. Y, cuando la imagen desapareció, dejando pálida y mareada a Serena, su pánico se centró en el avión.

-No puedo subir – exhaló.

-Serena – la previno Darien.

-¡No puedo... no puedo! No sé por qué, pero no puedo – la histeria surgía, al mismo tiempo que ella retrocedía y alzaba las manos.

Darien avanzó, le plantó las manos en la cintura y la levantó en vilo. Dominada por el miedo, luchó con violencia.

-¡No puedo subir a ese avión!

-Ya no es tu responsabilidad – Darien la sostenía con una tenacidad de hierro -. Te voy a secuestrar. Piensa que nos fugamos. Buenas tardes, capitán Edgar. Ignore a mi prometida. Tiene fobia a los vuelos sin alas de plumas.

El piloto luchó por mantener la compostura facial.

-Trataré de que tenga una travesía tranquila, señor Chiba.

Darien ascendió la escalera de dos en dos, sentó a Serena en un sillón y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad como si fuera una cadena para mantenerla bajo llave. Luego le tomó las manos.

-Ahora respira despacio y contrólate – le ordenó -. Puedes gritar durante todo el camino a Roma, pero no sacarás nada. Piensa que este es el primer día que descansas en toda tu vida.

-Vi a esa mujer – musitó, aspirando aire y contemplándolo con los ojos desorbitados -. Recordé algo. Dijo que no debía hacerlo...

-¿Hacer qué?

-No lo explicó – consciente de que se comportaba como una tonta, su voz apenas se escuchó -. Tuve la sensación de que no debía abordar el avión, de que dejaba algo atrás. Me agobió. Me aterró.

-¿Sigues sintiendo miedo?

-No, claro que no. Discúlpame. Me volví loca, ¿verdad?

-Captaste una imagen en retrospectiva. Empiezas a recobrar la memoria – diagnosticó -. No fue una experiencia agradable.

El vuelo duró dos horas. No estaban solos. Los acompañaban dos azafatas, dos guardias de seguridad y una secretaria ejecutiva que tomaba notas cada vez que Darien abría la boca. Lo único raro era que siempre que Serena los miraba, apartaban la vista, como si tuviera una plaga o una enfermedad contagiosa.

-¿Podrías prestarme una revista? – le pidió a la azafata, para distraerse.

-No tenemos revistas ni periódicos a bordo, señorita Tsukino. Lo siento. ¿Le sirvo la comida?

-Gracias – le pareció extraño que no tuvieran una revista a bordo. Sin embargo, sólo la hubiera hojeado. Tarde o temprano tendría que decirle a Darien que era disléxica. Se encogió ante esa posibilidad. Nunca esperó poder engañar a Darien durante tanto tiempo, pero de algún modo él le facilitó las cosas.

Si entraban a un restaurante, él pedía el menú y ordenaba por ambos. Aceptaba que ella recordara los recados telefónicos en lugar de escribirlos y se mostraba tolerante cuando olvidaba los detalles. Nunca la criticó porque no leyera libros. De vez en cuando, le compraba uno, pero no le preguntaba de qué se trataba. Y ella, ¿por qué lo ocultaba? Recordaba que la consideraban una estúpida, antes de que diagnosticaran su enfermedad en la escuela. Recordaba que los posibles padres adoptivos retrocedían ante la mención de la dislexia, asumiendo que representaría más problemas educarla. Recordaba que las personas la trataban como una analfabeta. Y, si Darien descubría que iba a casarse con una mujer para quien la escritura era una serie de imágenes borrosas, quizá se arrepentiría.

Al aterrizar en Roma le dijo que terminarían el trayecto por helicóptero.

-¿Dónde nos hospedaremos? – indagó la joven.

-En ningún lado. Iremos a casa – contestó.

-¿A casa? – repitió -. ¿Compraste una?

-Espera a que la veas – respondió Darien, con ademán negligente.

-No la conozco, ¿verdad? ¿No la olvidé también?

-Nunca has estado en Italia – la tranquilizó.

Odió el vuelo en helicóptero y mantuvo la cabeza agachada para no marearse.

-¿Espantoso? – murmuró Darien, ayudándola a bajar del aparato.

-Espantoso – corroboró, tragando saliva.

-Debí suponerlo, pero quería que vieras Castelleone por aire – la llevó hasta una orilla del helicóptero y la volvió hacia una dirección precisa -. Este es un buen punto- ¿Qué opinas?

Si no la hubiera sostenido, se le habrían doblado las rodillas. Castelleone era un castillo con torres y un foso cubierto de lilas.

-No estaba en venta cuando lo encontré, ni se veía tan bonito como ahora.

-¿Bonito? – protestó, recobrando el uso de la lengua -. ¡Es magnífico! Debió costarte una fortuna.

-Tengo dinero para tirar y nada en qué gastarlo – le acarició el cabello con los dedos -. Lo catalogaban como monumento histórico, lo cual resulta muy inconveniente, pues las renovaciones debieron ser autorizadas. Los expertos a veces se vuelven insoportables.

-¿Bromeas? – se quejó.

-Claro que no. ¿Acaso se puede vivir con un sistema de drenaje del siglo diecisiete, _cara_? Te parecería una costumbre bárbara – Darien respiró por encima de la cabeza de Serena -. Pero los expertos y yo llegamos a un acuerdo. Envié la fontanería original a un museo y dejé de amenazarlos con tapar el foso. Después de eso, nos entendimos a las mil maravillas.

Su sonrisa desapareció al observar la palidez de la chica y las ojeras de su cara.

-Creo que debes meterte en la cama.

-No quiero meterme en la cama. Quiero ver el castillo – temía dormirse y despertar para descubrir que su palacio y su próximo matrimonio con Darien sólo era un sueño.

-Ya tuviste toda la excitación que puedes soportar en un día – la cargó en brazos cuando ella trató de caminar en dirección opuesta -. ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Porque siento que entré en el paraíso... – titubeó, lanzándole una mirada de adoración -, y... y te amo tanto.

La sangre tiñó las mejillas de Darien y endureció la mandíbula. Sin preocuparse, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-No soy un santo – se defendió él.

-Puedo vivir con tus defectos.

-Tendrás que vivir con ellos – la corrigió -. El divorcio no se halla entre tus opciones.

-No es muy romántico hablar de divorcio antes de la boda – replicó, haciendo un gesto de dolor ante su respuesta.

-Serena... ya debías saberlo, no soy muy romántico; ni poético, sentimental o idealista – le recordó, serio.

-Pero haces el amor en italiano – repuso, con una vocecilla.

-¡Es mi lengua materna!

Por alguna razón peculiar estaba enojado. Así que decidió darle por su lado. Si creía que raptarla, casarse con ella en unos días y llevarla a vivir a un castillo en Italia no debía considerarse romántico, era su problema. Quizá le convendría no compartir de ese modo su éxtasis con Darien. Pero le costaba trabajo contenerse. Sentirse débil y exhausta no le impedía desear ponerlo en posición horizontal y cubrirlo de besos y amor agradecido.

En lo alto de una escalera interminable, Darien se detuvo para presentarle a Rubeus, quien ostentaba el título de mayordomo.

-Ahora, ¿calculas que puedes clavar esos pies en la madre tierra por un rato? – inquirió, sardónico.

-No, si me sigues cargando – suspiró.

Abrió la puerta, atravesó un amplio cuarto y la colocó sobre la cama. Ella lanzó un chillido de contento, alzó una pierna y se quitó un zapato, luego repitió la acción con el otro.

-Dispuse que te viniera a examinar un doctor en media hora. ¿Supones que podrías verte un poco menos agitada?

-¿Para qué necesito un doctor?

-La amnesia es una enfermedad angustiosa, o eso dicen. Yo nunca te había visto así... o al menos – hizo una pausa -, no en mucho tiempo.

-Nunca antes me pediste que me casara contigo – susurró.

-Un terrible error. Jamás trataste de seducirme en el asiento posterior del auto tampoco – observó, mirándola con fijeza. De repente desvió su atención -. El doctor Scipione no te molestará demasiado. Cree que el tiempo todo lo cura – caminó hacia la puerta, ágil como un leopardo tras su presa -. La esposa de Rubeus te ayudará a meterte en la cama.

-No la necesito.

-Serena – la atajó -, una pequeña desventaja que adquieres al convertirte en mi esposa, es que te servirán de rodillas; así ahorrarás energía para dedicarla a alcanzar metas más satisfactorias.

-¿Cómo cuáles? – indagó, con los ojos chispeantes.

Las pupilas sombrías la recorrieron con lentitud, calentándole la pelvis y estrujándole el estómago.

-Lo dejo a tu activa imaginación. _Buona sera, cara_. Te veré mañana.

-¿Mañana?

-Órdenes médicas: tranquilidad y descanso – le recordó Darien en broma y cerró la puerta.

Una vocecilla la susurró: _estabas flirteando con él_. ¿Qué tenía eso de extraño? No recordaba haberlo hecho antes. Como regla, estudiaba y elegía con cautela sus palabras al hablar con Darien, del mismo modo que uno camina alrededor de un volcán dormido. Sólo que al principio fue tan ingenua que barbotaba todo lo que se le ocurría.

Pero ahora no era consciente de esa barrera. Darien ya no la intimidaba. ¿Qué sucedió? Algo, durante le curso del año pasado. Sin embargo, Darien afirmó que no la había visto actuar así en mucho tiempo. No entendía. Pero, concedió abrazando la almohada de encaje y listones, lo único que importaba era que se sentía de maravilla, loca, totalmente feliz...

**WOW DARIEN QUIERE QUE SEA BORRON Y CUENTA NUEVA QUE PASARA CUANDO SERE RECUERDE TODO PERO SOBRE TODO A SU HIJO?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Reunión Tempestuosa/ Mas allá del Perdón**

**(****Tempestuous Reunion****)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 5**

El número de vestidos del guardarropa la mareó. La sirvienta, Molly abrió otras puertas para mostrarle vestidos de noche, de deportes, informales, las filas de zapatos, la ropa íntima y los suéteres, agrupados por colores... Una ayuda para la mujer que no podía combinar los tonos. Darien le regaló un ajuar completo.

Esa extensa colección no se reunió de la noche a la mañana y sólo tenía una explicación. ¡Darien planeó llevarla a Italia durante meses! Al tocar un vestido de seda, Molly la miró ansiosa y le enseñó otro, logrando disculparse con un gesto por el cambio sugerido.

-_Grazie, Molly._

-_Prego, signorina _– con entusiasmo, Molly sacó ropa interior, zapatos y llevó todo al dormitorio.

Serena reconocía un plan cuando se lo plantaban frente a los ojos. Molly estaba allí para educarla, de la manera más amable, para que aprendiera a vestirse.

El reloj marcó las ocho de la noche. Había dormido casi un día completo y lo único que la preocupó fue una afirmación del doctor Scipione, antes de despedirse:

-A veces la mente olvida porque quiere olvidar. Cierra una puerta para autoprotegerse.

-¿De qué querría protegerme? – se rió ella.

-Pregúntese a qué le teme más y esa será la respuesta – sugirió -. Apuesto a que, cuando se enfrente a ese miedo, abrirá la puerta de sus recuerdos.

Alguna vez temió perder a Darien, pero como él le pidió que se casaran, la vieja inseguridad se desvaneció para siempre. Y ese vacío de su mente ya no le molestaba... a pesar de una irritante ansiedad que sofocaba con resolución.

Serena se sentó frente a un magnífico tocador estilo gótico y sonrió ante la familiaridad de sus joyas.

Su reloj, con la fecha en que conoció a Darien, el collar de diamantes que le regaló la Navidad que pasaron en Suiza...

Desde lo alto de la escalera divisó la calva de Rubeus, abajo, en el vestíbulo.

-_Buona sera, Rubeus. Do've Signor Chiba?_

Rubeus se apretó las manos y murmuró algo inaudible. De pronto, ella se volvió, con los ojos muy abiertos. Las voces airadas se amplificaban en los grandes espacios que los rodeaban.

Una de las puertas estaba abierta y una mujer morena increpaba a Darien, que se suponía estaba al otro lado del cuarto. ¿O acaso le rogaba? Costaba trabajo decirlo.

Serena se puso tensa. No tuvo dificultad para reconocer a Rei Hino. Era la única persona que podía discutir con Darien y seguir conservando su empleo. Habitaba un área nebulosa en la vida de su jefe, un híbrido entre vieja amiga y ejecutiva de la compañía.

Creció con él. Se amoldó a él. Agresiva, sin principios, se dedicaba a promover los intereses de Darien... con quien un día compartió la cama. Nadie se lo dijo a Serena. Nadie necesitaba decírselo. Rei formaba parte del pasado de Darien y sus ojos lo evocaban, esperando revivirlo, cada vez que lo miraba.

-Tienes seis semanas para aburrirlo. Gózalas mientras puedas – se mofó la primera vez que Serena la vio -. Con Darien nadie dura más de tres meses y, con lo mal que te vistes, caramelo, tu presencia se convertirá en una dura prueba para él.

Darien hablaba en voz baja ahora. Rei soltó un sollozo estrangulado y escupió su respuesta en veloz italiano. Serena se alejó, avergonzada por no haberlo hecho antes y segura de ser la causa de ese drama. Ayer Darien anunció en público sus planes de casarse. Hoy Rei se los echaba en cara. Su dolor lastimaba a Serena como el de una hermana.

Darien era el sol alrededor del cual Rei giraba. No podía apartarse de ese astro, ni siquiera cuando la quemaba. Aunque sabía que sobrepasaba los límites que Darien fijara, seguía interfiriendo. Así era su rival: necia, persistente, sin remordimientos en la enemistad. Algunas veces a Serena la perturbaba su similitud con Darien.

Una puerta se estrelló contra su marco con estruendo. Rubeus había desaparecido. Serena no fue tan rápida. Rei se lanzó tras ella como un tiburón atraído por la carne cruda.

-¡Maldita! – la atacó -. No me creyó cuando se lo conté, pero regresaré para probárselo. Y, cuando consiga la evidencia, te tirará como una basura, porque jamás te perdonará.

-Rei – Darien estaba a diez metros, ágil como una pantera a punto de saltar.

-Quería ver de cerca de la única mujer honesta que has conocido – le indicó, con una mirada amarga -. Debe estar en la lista de especies en peligro de extinción. Y, _caro _– predijo al dirigirse a la puerta, sufrirás una indigestión.

Rubeus reapareció para facilitar la salida de Rei. Serena respiró de nuevo. Esa mujer la intimidaba con sus amenazas. ¿Qué cosa no había creído Darien? ¿Qué intentaba probar Rei? ¿Qué nunca le perdonaría?

-¿De qué diablos hablaba? – musitó, tensa.

-De nada que te concierna – replicó él, todavía vibrando por la ira.

Pero le concernía, razonó frustrada, mientras él le ponía un brazo posesivo sobre los hombros y la guiaba hasta un salón.

-Y Rei tampoco debe preocuparse – terminó.

-¿Por qué? – inquirió, incierta.

-Porque desde este momento ya no trabaja para mí – declaró Darien con una helada falta de sentimiento.

Serena sintió que la invadía la culpa. Rei vivía para su carrera. Si ella no hubiera estado espiando en el vestíbulo, el incidente que enfurecía a Darien, jamás habría ocurrido.

-Está trastornada, Darien. ¿No deberías disculparla? – musitó después de una larga pausa, resintiendo el irónico giro del destino que la colocaba como única defensora de su enemiga.

-¿Qué te pasa? – inquirió Darien, con abrasiva incredulidad -. En la misma posición, te hubiera cortado la garganta sin titubear ni un segundo. Entra en mi casa, me insulta, te insulta... ¿y esperas que la disculpe? ¡No lo entiendo!

-Perdió la cabeza y eso no hubiera sucedido si... si... – titubeó bajo su escrutinio -, si no te amara.

-Prefiero vivir sin esa clase de amores – respondió, inconmovible.

-Algunas veces – musitó -, puedes ser muy duro, Darien.

-Lo cual se traduce en que soy un malvado insensible, ¿verdad? – siseó, apretando la mandíbula.

Nadie criticaba a Darien. Rei quizá discutía con él, pero no hubiera soñado en criticarlo. Sin embargo, Darien actuaba de forma incorrecta y ella estuvo tentada a aconsejarle que se tragara sus palabras. No debía tratar a Rei como una vieja amiga un momento y humillarla al siguiente. No se comportó con bondad al mantener a Rei a su lado, después de descubrir lo que sentía por él, porque sólo alentó las ilusiones de su secretaria.

-No dije eso – replicó, seca -. Y no me grites.

-No te grito. Me fascinas. Perteneces al género de los ángeles que tocan el arpa sobre una nube – se burló, ácido -. No posees la menor idea de lo que obliga a los seres humanos a actuar.

-Sólo afirmé que Rei merece un poco de compasión – replicó Serena, alzando la barbilla.

-¿Compasión? Si estuvieras desangrándote a un lado del camino, ella vendería boletos para el espectáculo – sentenció -. Está medio loca porque yo no confío en ella. La conozco demasiado bien. A la primera oportunidad, te enterrará una daga en la espalda, aunque le cueste todo lo que tiene.

La carne se le heló ante la mortífera certeza con que él expresaba esa creencia.

-El tema se cerró. ¿Bajarás a cenar? – concluyó, brusco.

-¿La recomendarás?

Hubo un silencio tenso. Darien se volvió para enfrentarse a los hermosos ojos azules que se clavaban en él, a la expectativa.

-_Per amor di Dio_... está bien, si es lo que quieres – explotó, perdiendo el último gramo de paciencia.

Le costaba trabajo aceptar un compromiso. Un compromiso significaba un paso hacia el fracaso y éste era inimaginable para Darien. Serena paladeó su comida sin que su apetito disminuyera. Darien en cambio, picoteó sus platillos, se quejó de la temperatura del vino y tamborileó sobre la mesa mientras lo servían, calmándose poco a poco y con dificultad.

-¿Qué te pareció el doctor Scipione? – inquirió, sorbiendo su café.

-Muy amable. ¿Es un médico de la localidad?

-Vive en Roma – alzó la ceja -. Se le considera una autoridad mundial en el tratamiento de la amnesia.

-Oh – Serena casi se ahoga -. Y yo le hablé como si fuera un don nadie.

-Serena, una de tus cualidades más importantes, consiste en tu habilidad de tratar a todos, desde una sirvienta hasta una eminencia, del mismo modo – murmuró, acariciándole los dedos de pronto -. Por lo menos concordemos en que tus modales son mucho mejores que los míos. A propósito – sonrió -, tienes que firmarme unos papeles antes de que nos casemos. Nos encargaremos de eso ahora.

Lo acompañó a la biblioteca, cubierta de libros del suelo al techo. Se descontroló cuando vio el montón de documentos que Darien levantaba de la mesa.

-Este es el... – le tendió una pluma fuente, pero ella no absorbió la explicación. Le pareció como el ruido del agua en sus oídos -. Firma aquí – con el dedo le indicó el sitio exacto.

-¿Sólo f-firmo? – tartamudeó, observando el papel, una mancha gris y blanca. La aterraba que hubiera algo más que hacer y que él no lo hubiera mencionado porque asumía que podía verlo y leerlo por sí misma.

-Sólo firmas.

Escribió despacio y con cuidado.

-¿Es todo? – luchando por esconder su alivio al verlo asentir, le entregó el documento -. Una vez me dijiste que nunca debía firmar algo antes de leerlo – bromeó, insegura.

-Era más obtuso que ahora – la estudió. La tensión que se marcaba en sus delicadas facciones empezaba a borrarse, pero una mano todavía le temblaba de modo perceptible -. Está escrito en italiano, _cara _– le indicó, con mucha suavidad.

-Realmente no le presté atención – replicó, torpe. Antes que pudiera volverse, él le posó las manos sobre los hombros.

-Creo que hay algo más – prosiguió en voz bajísima -. ¿No piensas que ya es tiempo de que dejemos de jugar a engañarnos? Te des cuenta o no, ha causado muchos malentendidos entre nosotros.

-¿A qué juego te refieres? – palideció como un cirio.

-¿Por qué supones que escojo lo que comes cuando cenamos afuera? – suspiró.

-S-soy muy indecisa; así ahorras tiempo – musitó, tratando de alejarse, pero él se lo impidió.

-¿Y no me importa que no escojas lo que te gusta? – la regañó -. Serena, descubrí que tenías dificultades para leer desde la primera semana que pasamos juntos en Londres. Observé todas esas dolorosas estratagemas y, debo admitirlo, me impactaron.

Quiso que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo hablar. Lo único que deseaba era huir, pero sus brazos la apresaron como una banda de acero.

-Nos enfrentaremos a este problema de forma abierta – le informó Darien, sin alterarse -. ¿Por qué no me dijiste desde un principio que eras disléxica? Porque te avergonzabas de tu enfermedad y yo no quise herir tus sentimientos, así que fingí contigo. Como ignoraba la verdadera situación, esperaba que le pusieras remedio.

-¡No puedo! – exhaló -. Hicieron hasta lo imposible en la escuela, pero jamás lograré leer bien.

-¿Crees que no lo sé ahora? ¿Y quieres dejar de tratar de alejarte de mí? – se impacientó, sofocando los intentos de la joven con sus firmes manos -. Ahora comprendo que eres disléxica, pero en aquel entonces...

-Concluiste que era iletrada – sollozó cuando Darien se interrumpió -. No te perdonaré esta humillación.

-Me vas a escuchar – la mantuvo inmóvil -. Admito mi culpa, por escoger el camino más fácil. Lo que me disgusta, lo borro de mi vista. Debí tratar de ayudarte; pero tú debiste confesarme la verdad – la censuró.

-¡Suéltame! – se sulfuró, temblando con su llanto.

-¿No entiendes lo que te digo? – la sacudió un poco para que reaccionara -. Si lo hubiera sabido, o comprendido, no me habría enojado cuando no te esforzabas por mejorar esa situación. ¿Me explico?

-Sí. ¡Te avergüenzas de mí! – lo acusó desesperada.

La oprimió con sus brazos y luego le acarició la mata de cabellos dorados.

-No, desde luego que no – la contradijo con fiereza -. No tengo de qué avergonzarme. Einstein era disléxico, lo mismo que Leonardo da Vinci. Y, si ellos no se quejaban, tampoco puedes hacerlo tú.

-¡Oh, Darien! – una risa, entre hipo y sollozo se le escapó al mirarlo -. Estoy segura de que mis síntomas son más graves que los de ellos.

-No sé cómo ignoré tu enfermedad durante tanto tiempo – admitió -. Careces de sentido de la orientación, no diferencias la derecha de la izquierda, te das por vencida si tienes que hacer un nudo y, algunas veces, olvidas todo – bromeaba con ternura, tranquilizándola.

Serena todavía temblaba. Su desesperación, la sacudió a tal grado, que le tomaba tiempo dominarla. Escondió la cara en la chaqueta de Darien, débil e incierta, pero atrás de esa inseguridad, sintió un alivio enorme porque el fingimiento que le destruía los nervios y la mantenía en temor constante de que la descubrieran, al fin había terminado.

-No te importa, ¿realmente no te importa? – musitó.

-Sólo que no me lo hayas dicho pero, ahora que lo sé, hablaremos con un terapeuta educacional... apuesto a que puede ayudarte – sacó un pañuelo y le secó las mejillas sonriendo y algo en esa sonrisa estremeció el corazón de la joven -. Cometiste un error al sufrir en silencio. Yo hubiera entendido tus dificultades.

Vivimos en un mundo donde la capacidad para comprender la palabra escrita se da por sentada. ¿Cómo te las arreglabas en la galería de arte? Siempre me lo pregunté – le confió.

-Elaine mecanografiaba el catálogo por mí.

-Los secretos crean mal entendidos – le arregló el cabello para que adquiriera una semblanza de orden.

-Era el único que guardaba – suspiró -. Siempre estás peinándome y componiéndome.

-Quizá me gusta. ¿No lo pensaste? – bromeó y su voz profunda se fracturó un poquito al contemplarla.

Todo el oxígeno del aire pareció extinguirse sin aviso previo. El deseo le estrujó el estómago, los senos se le contrajeron en su cubierta de seda y la sensible piel de los pezones se irguió, como capullo doloroso. Las sensaciones la cegaban con su fuerza y tembló.

-Ya es tarde – anunció Darien, apartando la mano -. Debes meterte en la cama – musitó, seco -. Si no me obedeces, te llevaré a la fuerza.

Serena se sonrojó. Caminó, obediente, sobre piernas de algodón. No podía quitar la vista de esa oscura belleza de Darien, consciente de la salvaje intensidad sexual que poseía bajo una superficie de calma y control. Lo ansiaba. Lo ansiaba tanto, que se asustó. En su memoria no existía nada igual a esa fuerza hambrienta que experimentaba en ese momento. La confundía, la intimidaba.

-Espero una llamada importante – agregó él y cuando lo miró sorprendida, agregó suscinto -: Cambio de horario.

No se imaginaba a Darien sentado, esperando una llamada telefónica, no importaba cuán importante fuera. Las personas lo llamaban en el instante en que a él le convenía, no a ellas. Todavía observándolo, encontró la puerta más por accidente que por intención y la abrió.

-Me siento maravillosamente bien – le aseguró, casi sin respirar, antes de correr hacia el vestíbulo.

Se había bañado antes, pero decidió volverse a refrescar bajo la ducha. Quince minutos después, ungida de esencias aromáticas que halló en el baño, se puso el diáfano camisón de seda que estaba sobre la cama. Se deslizó bajo las sábanas y aguardó, casi sin respirar, a Darien.

Los minutos transcurrieron con suma lentitud hasta que se durmió. Tuvo un sueño extrañísimo. Se veía escribiendo frente a un espejo, sobre su propia imagen y la tarea le costaba tanto trabajo, que se despertó en medio de la oscuridad, con las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, para lavarse la cara. ¿Quién apagó la luz? Darien, desde luego. Se llevó una débil mano a la frente y sintió sus sienes latir. Le resultaba imposible aplacar la necesidad implacable de estar con él.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio contiguo. También estaba a oscuras, pero un triángulo de luz salía de la puerta abierta del baño. Escuchó el agua de la ducha y sonrió. No debía ser tan tarde. Se metió en la cama en silencio como un ratoncillo.

La ducha y la luz se apagaron de forma casi simultánea. Un segundo después, Darien apartó las cortinas de la ventana y se quedó parado bajo la luz de la luna, magnífico en su desnudez, secándose el cabello.

La chica pensó que se arriesgaba a morir de pulmonía, pero la urgencia de anunciarle su presencia desapareció. Se le secó la boca. Sintiéndose un _voyeur_, que lo espiaba a escondidas, cerró los ojos.

El colchón se hundió bajo el peso de su dueño y Darien le apartó las tres cuartas partes de la sábana. Al volverse, dándole puñetazos a la almohada y casi golpeándola, la tocó.

-¡_Dio_! – exclamó y encendió la luz antes de que ella pudiera impedírselo. La contempló azorado -: ¿Serena?

Sintió que se sonrojaba con los colores de un betabel. De alguna manera el tono que Darien empleaba le indicaba que el último lugar donde esperaba encontrarla era en su cama.

-No podía dormir.

-Yo tampoco – admitió, observándola con fijeza -. Ven acá – estiró una mano para acercarla, sin darle tiempo a responder a lo que parecía una orden y no una súplica -. Te deseo – le confesó, con rudeza -. ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto te deseo?

-Aquí estoy – susurró, tímida de pronto.

Inclinó la cabeza y murmuró algo feroz en italiano, para después aplastarle los labios y abrírselos con salvaje urgencia, que la tomó por sorpresa. Su lengua violó el suave interior de la boca de la joven.

Hubiera podido ser el último trago de agua para un hombre loco de sed. Le lastimó los labios y bebió con profundidad, lento, hasta que la mareó y le impidió respirar. Un fuego, tan elemental como su amante, le recorrió las venas.

Le tocó los hombros. Quemaba como si tuviera fiebre, con la piel cálida y seca y su largo cuerpo pegado al suyo. Sus hábiles dedos jugaron con su habitual destreza con la seda que la separaba de él. Y un segundo más tarde, sofocando un gruñido de frustración, le arrancó la finísima tela con sus manos impacientes.

-¡Darien! – Serena emergió del pozo de pasión en que se hundía para contemplarlo hincado sobre ella, aventando con un ademán de indiferencia los restos del encaje. Al hacer el gesto instintivo de cubrirse de su escrutinio devorador, le apartó las manos y las aplastó contra la cama.

-Por favor – rara vez empleaba esa palabra y la nota de ruego brusco que encerraba la conmovió.

Los brillantes ojos zafiros la admiraron, al igual que si la tocaran, explorando la redondez de sus senos, la suavidad de la delgada cintura, la curva femenina de la cadera y los rizos de la unión de los muslos.

-_Squisita... perfetta _– musitó con un suspiro entrecortado, al atraerla hacia él para que su boca le apresara un pezón.

Serena arqueó la espalda, mientras un rosario de sonidos incomprensibles salía de su garganta. Darien le lamió la tierna piel con un placer de intensidad erótica y con la mano jugó con el otro pezón que descuidaba, moldeándolo, tirando, excitando, hasta que Serena se retorció bajo sus caricias. Quería sentir el peso de ese hombre sobre ella y él se negó, levantando la cabeza para pasarle la lengua, como en broma, por el declive de los senos, recorriendo la pálida piel de las costillas, sumiéndose en el hueco del ombligo.

Enterró sus manos en el cabello oscuro para protestar y él contestó dejando una serie de besos desde su rodilla hasta la piel interior del muslo, haciendo que endureciera pequeños músculos que ella ignoraba que poseyera. Entonces, la joven se recostó sobre las almohadas y un grito salió de sus labios, impidiéndole todo pensamiento, hasta que se sumió en sensaciones puras, perdida en el clamor frenético de su propio cuerpo.

En el clímax de la excitación, más agonía que placer, exhaló el nombre de Darien y él le apretó las caderas con fuerza, elevándose sobre ella, silenciándola con la atormentadora caricia de su boca. Estaba ardiendo cuando se oprimió contra su suave piel. Por un segundo la contempló, con el deseo y luego la exigencia pintados en sus facciones oscuras y húmedas, luego se movió, con un impulso profundo, semejante al relámpago que divide los cielos.

El dolor la estrujó el tiempo suficiente como para apartarla por unos segundos del hambre devoradora que demandaba satisfacción. Su compañero se detuvo, la miró con ternura y triunfo, y le plantó la breve bendición de un beso en la frente. Murmuró algo acerca de jamás volver a dudar de Serena, jamás.

Ella no estaba en condiciones de entender lo que murmuraba. Con pequeños y sutiles círculos que formaba con la cadera, la incitaba a la pasión de nuevo, acostumbrándola a su invasión. Cesó de pensar. Se perdió en un ritmo primitivo, dando todo, tomando todo, conducida a la locura, indefensa después de un alivio final devastador. Cuando experimentó olas de increíble placer, fue sublime.

El gruñido de satisfacción de Darien todavía se repetía en sus oídos, al tocarle, en un gesto posesivo, la piel morena mojada de sudor. Preguntas absurdas se filtraron por los rincones de su mente. ¿Era tan intenso, tan profundo, antes? Recordaba la excitación que la invadía, pero no una igual que la conducía al olvido. Recordaba su hambre, pero no la que amenazaba con desbordarse sin freno. Recordaba la dulce felicidad de la satisfacción, pero no esta que le robaba el alma con su potencia. Y también recordaba... con tristeza... que para ese entonces Darien ya estaba a medio camino para darse un baño, apartándola con una frialdad indiferente de su pasión, cuando ella quería con desesperación que se quedara entre sus brazos.

Ahora la abrazaba, como si ella en cualquier momento pudiera escapar y al descubrirlo, se enterneció.

Le frotó la mejilla contra el hombro y él se estiró, como un gato, bajo sus caricias, gozando sin vergüenza de su placer físico, igual que cualquier otro miembro del reino animal.

-Tuve un sueño muy extraño – Serena rompió el silencio titubeante, temerosa de que la magia desapareciera -. No sé si fue un recuerdo.

-¿De qué se trataba? – la tensión se deslizó por su cuerpo desnudo.

-Te vas a reír.

-Te prometo que no. Cuéntamelo.

-Escribía sobre un espejo – susurró -. ¿Te imaginas eso? Nunca he escrito algo más que mi nombre, si puedo evitarlo, y allí estaba, escribiendo en un espejo.

-Sorprendente – murmuró con suavidad.

-Me asusté – continuó, casi sin aliento -. Quizá no tenga nada que ver con mi memoria. ¿Qué crees?

-Creo que hablas demasiado – giró, llevándosela consigo a la parte fresca de la cama -. Y yo preferiría hacer el amor, _bella mia _– le mordió el lóbulo de terciopelo de su oreja y forjó un camino erótico a lo largo del arco de su cuello, que ella extendió de modo involuntario para prolongar el placer. Su cabello se desplazó por la almohada y él estudió las puntas cortadas -. Has estado usando las tijeras de nuevo.

-Y no sé por qué – le confesó, frunciendo un poco el ceño -. Iré al salón de belleza mañana.

-Alguien puede venir aquí – le propuso.

-Quiero conocer Roma.

-Un tránsito insoportable, calor agobiante, ruido y contaminación. Sin mencionar a los turistas – le plantó un beso prolongado antes que protestara y luego empezó a hacerle el amor de nuevo. Esta vez con increíble dulzura y suavidad, utilizando cada una de sus artes para enamorarla. El placer sobrepasó al placer, en capas más y más profundas de deleite. Aunque le costara trabajo creerlo, la excitó más que antes.

Una rosa blanca descansaba sobre la almohada cuando abrió los ojos. La descubrió por accidente, palpando a ciegas en busca de Darien. En lugar de él encontró una espina, gritó, se sentó y se chupó el dedo. Y allí estaba la rosa. Quiso llorar, pero le pareció demasiado cursi. El rocío todavía humedecía los pétalos. Apostó a que Darien no la cortó. Pero, de cualquier modo ese tipo tan poco romántico como él, trataba de agradarla. Al final fue esta reflexión, y no la rosa, la que le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

**AY NO ESE DARIEN SE PASA SERE SE ENTREGO POR QUE LO AMA QUE PASARA CUANDO SE ACUERDE DE SU HIJO….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Reunión Tempestuosa/ Mas allá del Perdón**

**(****Tempestuous Reunion****)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 6**

El calor reducía a Serena a una languidez somnolienta. Oyó pisadas y las reconoció. Darien se hundió en el diván, a su lado con un aire inconfundible de mal humor.

Desde que el fervor marital golpeo a Catelleone, la paz, la intimidad, la organización perfecta que Darien daba por sentada, desapareció por el parloteo de las floristas y los representantes de las casas de banquetes.

-Tengo ganas de lanzarlos a la calle – admitió, enojado.

-Deseabas una gran fiesta – le recordó ella, sin tacto.

-Pensé que eso era lo que tú querías – la condenó.

-Con un par de testigos y un ramo de flores me habría bastado – le confió, demasiado acalorada para escoger sus palabras.

-¡Y ahora me lo dices! – dijo, abriendo sus expresivas manos.

El sonido del hielo en los vasos los interrumpió. Darien saltó e interceptó a Rubeus, antes que pudiera acercarse más, como si la espalda desnuda de Serena fuera el equivalente a la indecencia. El día anterior, un avión que volaba a poca altura, provocó que le prohibiera asolearse en monokini. Y la chica se preguntó por qué le tomó tanto tiempo darse cuenta de lo anticuado que era Darien.

-Me encanta la manera en que te recuestas en el jardín, como si nada pasara – afirmó, con ironía.

-Rubeus sabe lo que hace – con un exceso de diplomacia, no agregó que si él dejaba de interferir, los arreglos de último minuto proseguirían con menos dificultades.

Mañana, reflexionó, dichosa. Mañana sería la esposa de Darien. Ese "y vivieron felices para siempre" la invadió de nuevo. Días enteros se deslizaron en un constante placer hedonista desde su llegara a Italia.

Jamás gozó de una relajación como esa. Su única contribución a la boda fue probarse el vestido dos veces. Su traje, hecho con un encaje exquisito, le parecía un sueño. Y se maravillaba de lo que hubieran podido confeccionar con tan poco tiempo de anticipación.

-Mañana seré rica – murmuró, ausente.

Después de una pausa, Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

-Eres la única mujer en el mundo que se hubiera atrevido a decirme eso en la cara, antes de la boda.

Le lanzó una sonrisa abstracta. ¿Darien? Darien era sensacional, fantástico, increíble, divino... La sequedad que la helaba cuando se le acercaba demasiado, empezaba a convertirse en algo del pasado.

La noche anterior, Darien le habló de su familia, de la muerte de sus padres y de su hermana en el accidente de avión. Pero estaba segura de que jamás admitiría la culpa suprimida que sintió cuando los enterró. Subió a la cumbre, dejó atrás a los suyos.

Les dio toda clase de lujos, excepto el de su presencia. Los negocios siempre ocuparon el primer lugar. Los mandaba de vacaciones como una disculpa por cancelar, una vez más, la visita que había prometido. Y sólo le confió esos detalles protegido por la oscuridad de la alcoba. Hasta ese momento, Serena nunca comprendió lo difícil que era para Darien expresar cualquier cosa que lo conmoviera.

Se puso de rodillas y se cubrió con el bikini. Los ojos de Darien se clavaron en el sitio exacto donde ella pronosticó, apreciando las curvas brevemente expuestas. Se sonrojó al inclinarse para cerrar el broche, pero la intensidad de la admiración de su compañero despertó una satisfacción muy femenina, tan antigua como Eva.

Se inclinó hacia delante y la atrapó, con esa fuerza que la derretía. Le pasó una mano por el cabello y reclamó su boca con una provocativa y sensual exploración.

El mundo giró con violencia en su eje, dejándola mareada y débil. No importaba con cuanta frecuencia la tocara, siempre sucedía lo mismo, siempre surgía ese devastador lazo físico que los unía.

Un día eso la atemorizó. En su inocencia, supuso que sólo ella lo sentía y asumió que Darien podía, si quería, descubrir el mismo placer con cualquier mujer. Ahora había cambiado de opinión. En las largas horas de pasión, que convertían la noche en día y el día en noche, el hambre de Darien la llevó al borde de la fatiga.

Le soltó la boca con renuencia.

-Me vuelves insaciable – el gruñido sensual que acompañó esa confesión lo ayudó a apagarle el calor de las venas y descansó la cabeza contra su hombro -. De alguna manera dudo – murmuró -, que tome mucho tiempo que te embaraces.

-¿Embarazarme? – chilló, volviéndose para verlo, experimentando una primera reacción de miedo y curiosidad.

Sus manos la sostuvieron antes de que perdiera el equilibrio y le besó de nuevo el hueco de la clavícula, donde latía el pulso.

-No me digas que no crees en la cigüeña – bromeó -. Te lo aseguro, lo que hemos estado haciendo los últimos días, tiene un propósito más esencial que el placer.

-Sí, pero... – temblaba.

-No he tomado las precauciones necesarias para impedir esa meta – le recordó con calma.

Esa certeza golpeaba a Serena de pronto. La desconcertó que algo tan importante se le escapara de la mente. No tenía píldoras anticonceptivas en su posesión. Por consecuencia, era evidente que no las tomaba. Recordó que antes, tomarlas era el eje de su existencia, provocando horribles ataques de pánico cuando olvidaba una o dos. Si Darien se hubiera dado cuenta de que se salvaban de milagro, se sentiría como ella.

Esos antecedentes no la prepararon para aceptar que Darien hablara de tener un bebé como lo más natural del mundo. Y desde luego que era natural, si se casaban. En tales circunstancias, decidió que su pánico inicial resultaba bastante comprensible. En cuanto a la reproducción, tendría que aprender a considerarla desde otro punto de vista.

Al parecer indiferente a los frenéticos reajustes que provocó, Darien pasó una mano acariciadora por la espalda de la joven y la acercó a él.

-¿No notaste esa omisión? – preguntó, con suavidad.

-No – musitó, sintiéndose culpable por instinto.

-Quiero tener hijos mientras esté joven, para gozarlos.

Se le ocurrió que quizá debió mencionarle ese deseo antes de tomar una decisión sin consultarla, pero la seductora imagen de Darien cargando un hijo cruzó su mente con igual rapidez y se olvidó de enojarse con él.

-Sí – concordó, nostálgica.

-Sabía que estarías de acuerdo conmigo – murmuró Darien, ronco, concentrándose en abrir una vereda de sensualidad con su dedo, por encima del hombro de Serena -. Así, en lugar de correr a mirar a los bebés que pasean en sus cochecitos, podrás concentrarte en el tuyo.

-¿Hago eso? – inquirió.

-Siempre – contestó, divertido.

Antes, todo lo que se refería a bebés dejaba a Darien helado. Por lo tanto, la sorprendía que quisiera tener un hijo con tanta urgencia. Sin embargo, una vez que lo pensó durante uno o dos minutos, la idea le pareció lógica. Darien iniciaba su matrimonio igual que emprendía un trato comercial: lleno de esperanzas.

Ansiaba un heredero, eso era todo. No podía construir un imperio sin entregárselo a su dinastía. No obstante, le resultó imposible sonreír y sofocar el miedo irracional que la arrasaba. El sentido común debió aplastar el temor. Amaba a Darien. Amaba a los niños. ¿Cuál era el problema? Pero la inseguridad persistía y las sienes le latieron cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

Darien hablaba en japonés con la fría indiferencia de alguien que domina una docena de lenguas.

-Negocios – le informó, al colgar el auricular -. Debo entrar en la casa para hacer otras llamadas. No tardo.

La luz del sol jugaba con la superficie de la piscina, a unos pasos de la joven, con un efecto hipnótico.

El dolor de cabeza de Serena la atontaba a tal grado, que casi no podía pensar.

De pronto, un ruido la sacó de su inquieta somnolencia. Un niño emergió de entre los árboles, corriendo tras una pelota. Se dirigió en dirección a la piscina y Serena se enderezó, llena de alarma. Pero atrapó la pelota antes de llegar a la orilla y, en ese momento, una de las sirvientas descendió por los prados del castillo.

-_Scusi, signorina, scusi _– exhaló, en una disculpa frenética por esa intrusión, alzando al niño en vilo. El chico protestó, pero se lo llevó de prisa, todavía aferrado a la pelota, mientras Serena contenía el aliento.

Los golpes que le taladraban la frente se volvieron intolerables durante un segundo, pero ahora cedían. Ni siquiera notó ese hecho. Se encontraba en un estado de aturdimiento que se transformó en horror incrédulo. Endimion... ¡Endimion! El lujo sibarita de la piscina se desvaneció mientras ella se quedaba inmóvil.

Pescó el teléfono y apretó un botón para comunicarse con la secretaria.

-Habla la señorita Tsukino – tuvo que toser para que su voz se oyera al adquirir un volumen razonable -. Quiero que me comunique con Inglaterra. Es urgente – le indicó, esforzándose por recordar el apellido de soltera de Lita y la dirección de su casa, hasta que al fin lo logró.

Temblando igual que la víctima de un accidente, se sentó antes de que las piernas se le doblaran.

¿Qué clase de madre podría olvidarse de su hijo? _Oh, Dios del cielo, permite que despierte, no dejes que esta pesadilla sea real, _rezó con fervor.

El teléfono sonó y ella saltó para contestarlo.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? – decía Lita.

-Hola, Lita. ¿Está Endimion allí?

-Salió a jugar en la paja. Yo pedí unos minutos de descanso para venir a preparar un refresco – le indicó Lita -. Nuestro teléfono se descompuso durante un par de días, pero no nos dimos cuenta. ¿Te has vuelto loca tratando de comunicarte con nosotros?

-Pues...

-Eso pensé – la interrumpió Lita con su impaciencia habitual -. Intenté llamarte del pueblo, pero nadie contestaba. Supongo que pasas los días buscando trabajo porque decidiste que no vivirías con la señora Petzai.

-Yo...

-Endimion se ha divertido en grande. El clima es estupendo y planeamos acampar fuera hoy en la noche, pero, si quieres hablar con él...

-No, gracias – _me raptaron. Estoy en Italia. Me caso mañana. _Esas revelaciones permanecieron guardadas. Lita la consideraría una buena candidata para el manicomio si las expresaba. De cualquier modo, regresaría a Londres antes que ellos volvieran a la casa. Nadie sabría nada, pensó en ese primer impacto de la desesperación.

-Serena, alguien acaba de entrar al patio. ¡Chispas, qué coche! ¿Puedo llamarte después?

-No... no, voy a salir... quiero decir, te estoy telefoneando desde otro sitio. Dile a Endimion que lo quiero – colgó el aparato como si la quemara y se recostó de nuevo en el diván.

Los espantosos, inexcusables acontecimientos de la semana pasada la agobiaron de repente. Se encogió al revivirlos. La humillación marcaba letras de fuego sobre su alma. Y, desde esa profundidad, sólo había un modo de salir: hacia arriba decidió, enumerando lo que Darien le hizo. Realmente, Darien hizo todo. Mientras no estaba en condiciones de enterarse de lo que le sucedía, la atacó para destruirla. Las trampas y las intrigas se acoplaban con facilidad a ese temperamento de los Chiba que lo caracterizaba. ¡Bebé! Palideció y se estremeció ante ese pensamiento, incapaz de razonarlo, además de lo otro.

Durante una semana no fue consciente de que vivía cuatro años atrás, en el pasado. Él ocultó cada detalle que pudiera despertar su memoria. No permitió que un periódico, un aparato de televisión o un calendario estuvieran al alcance de su mano.

Cada detalle tuvo una precisión inhumana, con el sello inconfundible de Darien. No cometió ni un solo error. La atrajo, la ensartó y la remató como un pez. Aunque hasta un pez hubiera luchado por conservar la vida. No habría devorado el anzuelo, ni tocado con ese masoquismo el cuchillo, ni contemplado la sartén sin temor... al igual que ella.

Lo que Darien deseaba, lo tomaba. Los escrúpulos no lo inhibían. Ni el precio que debía pagar. El resultado final era lo único que le interesaba. Creyó que pensaba casarse con Artemis y, con el divorcio de Artemis tan cercano, Darien decidió que no tenía tiempo que perder. Sin duda, si se hubiera echado a sus pies, jamás habría mencionado la palabra matrimonio. Pero se le resistió y se convirtió en un reto para Darien. Y él no podía dejar de aceptar un reto.

En ese preciso momento, Darien apareció, bajando la colina y ella recordó el episodio en el asiento trasero del auto. La muerte hubiera sido un castigo demasiado rápido para satisfacerla. Se levantó de un salto, tomó un vaso y se lo arrojó. Él se detuvo cuando se estrelló a medio metro de sus pies.

-Asqueroso, rastrero, embustero, cerdo – le gritó, pescando un segundo vaso lo aventó con toda su fuerza -. ¡Rata! Lo insultó, y el teléfono voló en la misma dirección -. ¡Puerco! – se quitó el zapato y su ira aumentó al no poder golpear un blanco fijo - ¡Bastardo! – subrayó su desprecio aventando el otro zapato -. ¡Quiero matarte!

-El veneno te daría mejores resultados que una pistola – comentó Darien, observando la posición de los misiles, completos y rotos -. La puntería no parece ser uno de tus talentos escondidos.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? – explotó.

-Asumo, sin temor a equivocarme, que has recobrado la memoria – se mofó -. Pero no me atrevería a asumir algo más.

-Será mejor que no te atrevas – su frialdad la sulfuraba -. Si te estuvieras muriendo de sed, no te daría de beber. Si te murieras de hambre, no te daría ni un bocado. Si fueras el último hombre sobre la Tierra, y yo la última mujer, la raza humana desaparecería. Mereces que te descuarticen, te ahorquen y te torturen y, si estuvieras a mi merced, lo haría.

-Si estuviera a tu merced, no te encontrarías en esa situación – intervino Darien con la intención de ayudarla, cuando ella se detuvo para tomar aliento.

-Te acusaré ante la policía – lo amenazó Serena, satisfecha de atacarlo con un peligro realista.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó, contemplándola con sus ojos zafiros.

-¿P-para qué? – tartamudeó, una octava más alto -. ¿Para qué? ¡Me raptaste!

-¿Te drogué? ¿Abusé físicamente de ti? ¿Tienes testigos que hayan presenciado estos acontecimientos?

-Los inventaré, mentiré – le lanzó.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estabas tan contenta, a mi lado, en el aeropuerto mientras yo anunciaba nuestros planes para casarnos? – indagó Darien con esa frialdad irritante e increíble.

-Me mantuviste prisionera durante toda la semana pasada – desesperada, trató de apartarlo con otra arma.

-¿Bajo llave? No recuerdo haberme negado a dejarte salir.

-Abuso físico, entonces – Serena siseó, a través de sus dientes apretados -. Con eso estarás perdido.

-¿A qué abuso físico te refieres? – sonrió Darien, con descaro.

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero – chilló, irguiéndose a toda su altura de uno cincuenta y dos -. Mientras... mientras no coordinaba mis ideas con lógica, te aprovechaste de un modo asqueroso de mí.

-¿En serio? – murmuró -. Serena, según mi humilde opinión, la semana pasada coordinaste mejor tus ideas que en los últimos cinco años.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – aulló, loca de remate -. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme aso en mi cara?

-Porque es verdad – alzó un ancho hombro con elegancia.

-La verdad... ¿según quién? – gritó, feroz -. Cómete esas palabras de inmediato.

-No tengo la menor intención de retractarme – le informó, con descuidada provocación -. Cuando te calmes, te darás cuenta de que no he faltado a la verdad.

-¿Cuándo me calme? – repitió como un energúmeno -. ¿Te parece que me voy a calmar?

-Si supieras nadar mejor, te echaría a la piscina – comentó, estudiándola.

-Ni siquiera te arrepientes, ¿eh? – esa realidad empezaba a incomodarla... y no reducía su furia en lo más mínimo.

-¿Por qué había de arrepentirme? – suspiró Darien.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – apenas podía hablar -. Porque yo haré que te arrepientas. Debí adivinar que no te remordería la conciencia por traerme aquí.

-Y tienes razón. No me remuerde.

-Actúas como si fuera una especie de cosa, de objeto que puedes levantar y colocar donde te place – cuando la boca de Darien se curvó en una sonrisa, Serena comprendió por qué algunas personas asesinan.

-Si eres un objeto para mí, entonces, yo soy un objeto para ti, en el mismo plano.

-¡No estoy hablando de sexo! – rugió, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No – concedió -. Noté que habías descartado ese cargo de abuso físico...

-No lo descarté – lo interrumpió.

-Pero cambiaste de tema – la contraatacó -. Me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

-¡Payaso arrogante! ¡Estaba loca! ¡Te detesto!

-Ya se te pasará – le aseguró.

-¡No se me pasará! Me voy, te abandono, me esfumo... – le deletreó, tempestuosa.

-Una respuesta típica de ti cuando se presentan problemas, pero esta vez no desaparecerás en el aire.

-Me voy – gritó, como salvaje.

-¡Cuidado con los vidrios – le advirtió Darien.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Un dolor agudo le mordió el pie y ella lanzó un gemido. Darien avanzó una zancada, la cargó en brazos y la depositó en la silla más cercana, sosteniéndole el tobillo.

-¡Quédate quieta! – rugió -. O te enterrarás aún más el vidrio.

Los sollozos sofocaron el mal humor; permitió que le quitara el cristal y luego lo maldijo.

-Sabía que harías eso.

-¡Suéltame! – chilló.

-¿Con todos esos vidrios en el suelo? Debes estar bromeando – se burló, amarrándole un pañuelo inmaculado alrededor del pie lastimado -. ¿Cuándo te inyectaron contra el tétanos?

-¡Hace seis meses! – escupió, enfurecida, fuera de todo control por la ignominia de su posición -. ¿Oíste lo que dije? ¡Me voy!

-¡Ni lo sueñes! – tomó una toalla que había caído al suelo y, ante su total incredulidad, la envolvió como si fuera una muñeca.

-No te atrevas a tocarme – le advirtió, sacando las manos -. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que... "ni lo sueñes"? ¡No puedes mantenerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad!

De repente, Darien le quitó la toalla y, tomándola por sorpresa, la cargó, mientras ella luchaba con uñas y dientes, agitando los miembros. Se la echó al hombro.

-¡Bájame! – chilló, golpeándole la espalda con los puños -. ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Te pongo bajo mi cuidado por tu propio bien. Te portas como una histérica – la sentenció -. Y ya basta.

-¿Ya basta? – su voz se quebró por la incredulidad -. ¡Suéltame!

-_Sta zita. _Cállate – gruñó.

La fuerza de gravedad amenazaba con quitarle el sostén del bikini. Y Serena se preocupó más por mantenerlo en su sitio, que por golpear a Darien. Él se dirigió a la escalera de piedra que conducía a la galería del primer piso.

-¡Te odio! – sollozó la chica, lágrimas de mortificación, furia contenida y frustración llenaron sus ojos de repente.

Un minuto después, Darien la tiraba sobre la cama, al igual que un saco de papas.

-Y odiarme no te hace feliz, ¿verdad? – resopló con sorna -. _Per Dio, _¿eso no te indica algo?

-Que eres el tipo más poco escrupuloso y civilizado con quien me he topado – le lanzó entre sollozos -. Y me voy.

-No te vas a ninguna parte.

-No puedes detenerme, y desde luego, no me obligarás a casarme contigo – asentó con nueva confianza, retorciéndose en la cama para tomar una bata transparente que vio sobre una silla, sintiéndose de repente demasiado expuesta en su diminuto bikini -. Y, ahora que Artemis ya consiguió su precioso contrato, no seguirás chantajeándome.

-Lo firmará una hora después de la boda.

Serena se quedó paralizada. Temblorosa, se volvió. Los brillantes ojos zafiros se enfrentaron a los suyos, casi como en un ataque físico.

-Preví la posibilidad de que esto ocurriera.

-¿Todavía... todavía no lo consigue? – apenas logró que la pregunta pasara por sus labios.

-Soy un malvado con muchos trucos en la manga – ronroneó Darien, semejante a un tigre jugando con su presa.

-No puedes desearme cuando yo no te deseo – exhaló ella.

-Ya probé que esa afirmación es una falacia – replicó, seco -. Y cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino en Inglaterra, mañana, no dudo de que tengas una mente más receptiva.

Todo lo que captó Serena fue esa palabra mágica.

-¿Inglaterra? – repitió -. ¿Regresaremos a Inglaterra después de la boda?

-Se acostumbra un cambio de escenario.

Evidentemente creía que, una vez que un anillo le adornara el anular, tendría el mismo efecto que una cadena atando a un esqueleto al muro de una prisión. Pero, ya en Inglaterra, no podría retenerla. En cambio en Italia, carecía de pasaporte y no se arriesgaría a huir de una propiedad amurallada, vigilada por personal de seguridad, con la ayuda de una serie impresionante de aparatos electrónicos.

Si no se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia, Artemis sufriría las consecuencias. Tembló de furia ante esa inevitable conclusión. La seductora fantasía de dejar a Darien sin novia en una boda anunciada a los cuatro vientos, se borró de mente. Debió adivinar que no sería tan fácil. De cualquier modo, la posibilidad de regresar a Inglaterra al día siguiente, la tranquilizaba muchísimo. Y él no podría obligarla a quedarse en su casa.

-Serena – se burló Darien -, ni siquiera lo pienses.

-No tengo nada que decirte – musitó, tensa.

-Debemos hablar – alguien llamó a la puerta. Él lo ignoró -. No permitiré que eches a perder la boda.

Una novia atada y con una mordaza quizá causaría uno que otro comentario desfavorable, reflexionó con rebeldía, mientras el llamado se repetía.

-¡_Avanti_! – Darien alzó la voz, exasperado.

Rubeus apareció, con una secretaria apenas visible a sus espaldas.

-La signorina Hino – hizo un gesto de disculpa, señalando el teléfono inalámbrico -. Asegura que se trata de un asunto urgentísimo, signor.

-No quiero hablar con ella – declaró Darien -. Déjanos, Rubeus.

La puerta se cerró de nuevo.

-Habla inglés – captó de pronto Serena -. Tú debiste ordenarle que no lo hiciera delante de mí.

-Para que mejores tu italiano – le explicó.

Se cubrió la cara con manos agitadas, mientras la compostura que la retenía amenazaba con abandonarla.

-Te desprecio.

-Más bien estás enojada conmigo – la contradijo con firmeza -. Y supongo que te asiste cierta razón.

-¡Supones! – lo contempló con los ojos desorbitados.

-Me perteneces, Serena. ¡Usa el cerebro que Dios te dio al nacer! – el consejo la quemó -. Has sido feliz, más feliz que nunca.

-¡Vivía en el pasado!

-Pero, ¿por qué escogiste volver a ese tiempo particular de tu pasado? – torció la boca sensual -. Pregúntatelo.

-¡Yo no escogí nada! – protestó -. Y terminé con una mentira.

-Esto puede ser tan verdadero como tú quieras.

La invadía la sensación de haber sido traicionada. Pero, peor que todo, se traicionó a sí misma. Traicionó todo lo que creía, todo lo que era, todo lo que hizo al abandonarlo. En una semana aplastó cuatro años de respeto propio. En una semana destruyó cada una de las barreras que pudieron protegerla.

-¿También convertiste el agua en vino? – preguntó, ahogándose en su propia humillación -. Debiste reírte a morir toda la semana, al ver lo fácil que resultó engañarme. -No nos unió un engaño – atacó, temblorosa -. Planeas, tramas, manipulas y manejas las cosas como quieres que sucedan.

-No planeé que perdieras la memoria.

-Pero usase esa circunstancia en tu provecho – lo condenó -. Y yo ya pasé por todo esto. Cuando regresamos de Suiza, mis jefes desocuparon de forma misteriosa su apartamento y la galería de arte cerró, dejándome sin trabajo. ¿Mera coincidencia? – lo urgió -. No lo creo. Tú también tramaste ese embrollo, ¿no?

Un oscuro rubor le pintó los pómulos, acentuando el brillo de sus ojos. Al fin concedió en un tono bajo:

-Les compré el edificio.

-Y eso te ayudó a persuadirme de que te acompañara a Nueva York- su aliento se convirtió en sollozo.

-Te deseaba muchísimo. Soy impaciente – la miró sin avergonzarse -. Soy lo que soy, _bella mía, _y mucho me temo que no tengo el poder de cambiar el pasado.

-Pero yo sí. ¿No lo entiendes? – las lágrimas la cegaban, pero no toleraba que la viera llorar -. ¡Yo sí! – repitió, con amarga desesperación.

-Serena... ¿qué quieres que te conteste? – inquirió -. Si pretendes que hable con honestidad, lo haré. De lo único que me arrepiento es de haberte perdido.

-No me perdiste... ¡me echaste! – sollozó.

-Correcto, si la semántica te parece tan importante, te eché – extendió sus hermosas manos -. Sin embargo, trata de entenderlo desde mi punto de vista, para variar. Me lanzas una pregunta loca una mañana, mientras desayunábamos...

-Sí, loca por completo, ¿verdad? – lo interrumpió, trémula -. Yo estaba loca de atar al pensar en que podías rebajarte a casarte conmigo.

-En aquel momento ignoraba que no existiría una corte de apelación – se sulfuró -. Así que dije una frase equivocada. Fui cruel, lo admito. Si deseabas que me disculpara, debiste quedarte conmigo porque ahora no siento ganas de pedirte perdón. Regresé al apartamento una hora después de irme. No volé a Milán. Y, ¿en dónde estabas tú?

La estrujó saber que había regresado esa misma mañana. Y se olvidó de su incipiente histeria.

-Sí, ¿en dónde estabas? – la apremió Darien, sin remordimiento -. ¡Desapareciste! Te evaporaste como una _prima donna_, dejando atrás todo lo que te di, como si intentaras vengarte al máximo.

Con un sollozo sofocado, Serena huyó al baño y cerró la puerta, sentándose en el tapete para ocultar la cara en sus manos y llorar como si se le partiera el corazón.

El presente y el pasado convergieron y no pudo aceptar esa traición.

**sale en insultos Sere se saco un diez esa mendiga rata la sigue chantajeando con hacerle daño al pobre de Artemis y ahora que pasara cuando se entere de la existencia de Endimion?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Reunión Tempestuosa/ Mas allá del Perdón**

**(****Tempestuous Reunion****)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 7**

¡Qué estúpida fue Serena! En el instante en que Darien le pidió que se casaran, perdió el seso. Muchos detalles no encajaban en su lugar, pero prefirió suprimirlos para que nada enturbiara su felicidad.

¿Cómo podía escoger entre Endimion y Artemis? Enfrentándose a la elección final de confesarle a Darien que tenía un hijo, debió cerrar su mente y proteger a la criatura.

Darien envenenaba todo lo que tocaba. Pero ahora, con tal de tenerla en su cama, aceptaría a Endimion.

Hacía cinco años, el niño hubiera representado una complicación desagradable. Darien no la apreciaba como en ese momento y estaba convencida de que la hubiera persuadido de que tuviera un aborto. Pero los tiempos cambian...

Endimion era inocente y vulnerable, un pequeño con una inteligencia de titán, con frecuencia demasiado grande para que él la manejara. Una vez Darien fue un niño igual... y se convirtió en un hombre duro, semejante a un diamante. Frío, calculador, inconmovible. ¿Deseaba arriesgarse a que eso mismo sucediera con Endimion? Su hijo poseía muchas características de Darien. Se las heredó con sus genes al nacer.

Era necio, obsesivo y, si no se le guiaba, muy egoísta. Serena pasó cuatro años y medio tratando de que Endimion creciera como un chico centrado y normal, en lugar de que se separara de las actividades infantiles por juzgarlas inferiores a su mentalidad.

¡Odiaba a Darien, oh, Dios, cuánto lo odiaba! Amortajada por su soledad, se aferró al odio que representaba su única fuerza. Sofocó la sospecha de que Darien no era tan insensible como creyera y aplastó la vocecilla que se atrevía a insinuar que quizá Darien había cambiado.

¿Qué importaba que tuviera que casarse primero? Apenas aterrizara en Londres, lo abandonaría. Lo hizo antes; lo haría de nuevo y ya no sería tan tonta. Se llevaría las joyas para venderlas. Con la ayuda de ese dinero, construiría una vida nueva para ella y Endimion. Lo haría por el bien de su hijo.

La tristeza la cubrió con la eficiencia de una sábana. Él lo llamó un cierto "no sé qué". Una cierta palabra de cuatro letras, "sexo", hubiera sido menos impresionante, pero más precisa. Sexo. La única debilidad de Darien, muchas veces indeseada, él mismo lo admitía. Y no podía culparlo por sentir de esa manera. Debió irritarlo adquirir tanto poder y descubrir que todavía lo dominaba la lujuria por una rubia ordinaria, sin ninguno de los atributos necesarios para adornar su imagen pública.

-¿Serena? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Darien, sobresaltándola. El silencio se prolongó -. Si no sales, destruiré la cerradura – le advirtió del otro lado de la puerta.

-La fuerza bruta es tu respuesta para todo, ¿verdad? – se puso de pie de un salto, mortificada porque se daba cuenta de que la escuchó llorar. Se desvistió y abrió el grifo de la ducha, esperando que el sonido lo obligara a alejarse.

Sexo, pensó, despreciando a ese hombre. El más bajo denominador común. Y, después de una sequía de cinco años, su valor como hombre aumentó. De hecho rebasó los límites del mercado. A cambio de sexo ilimitado, Darien le concedía, graciosamente, reducir sus ambiciones y casarse con ella.

Pues, ¡al demonio con él! ¿No debía considerarse una chica con suerte? Era atractivo, súper rico y con una potencia sexual extraordinaria. Nueve de cada diez mujeres hubieran accedido a vivir con sus defectos. Por desgracia, ella era la número diez. ¡Por desgracia para él, desde luego! Obtendría una novia, pero no una esposa. Cuando lo abandonara, horas después de la ceremonia, le causaría un embarazo social tremendo. Y entonces escribiría "pagado" sobre la cuenta pendiente.

Enojarse no la llevaba a ninguna parte; vengarse le devolvería su dignidad.

Se secó y volvió al dormitorio, convertida en una mujer con una meta, en una mujer que había decidido no ser la víctima de nadie.

El corcho explotó como una pistola, al salir de la botella. Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás para beber el exceso de champaña. Luego se enderezó y vació el líquido dorado en un par de copas, mostrando los dientes con una brillante sonrisa.

-Te ves como una langosta. Te quedaste tanto tiempo en el baño, que apuesto a que usaste toda el agua caliente del castillo.

Serena no esperaba que todavía la estuviera aguardando. Le lanzó una mirada tan llena de rabia que debió marchitarlo. Desde luego, no le causó la menor molestia. Él cruzó la alfombra y le tendió una copa.

-No estás enamorada de Moon – afirmó -. Si lo amaras, habrías dormido con él.

-Tú jamás entenderías a un hombre como Artemis, ni aunque tuvieras mil años – lo retó, con las mejillas ardientes, bebiéndose el champaña con la esperanza de refrescarse -. Y es mucho mejor que tú, en cualquier circunstancia.

-Estás en una posición privilegiada, _cara _– afirmó, mientras se le endurecía la expresión -. A nadie más le permitiría que me insultara con impunidad.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. Pero el desprecio que Darien mostraba por Artemis la enfurecía. Aunque, en el fondo del corazón, sabía que tenía razón. Artemis nunca tuvo la ambición o el hambre suficiente para luchar por alcanzar el éxito. Sin embargo, ese hecho no disminuía la estima que sentía por su amigo.

Cuando recordaba los días que vivió preocupada por el contrato que todavía no se firmaba, saboreaba la amargura de las amenazas de Darien en toda su profundidad. No... no, reflexionó, tensa, jamás se arrepentiría de ocultarle la existencia de Endimion a ese hombre.

-Atacaste a Artemis sin razón – susurró pensando que, una vez que ella se fuera, su amigo estaría a salvo de otra interferencia -. Y yo no te pertenezco.

-No necesito poseerte – confundida, observó que su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa, casi tierna -. Eres mía en cuerpo y alma. No importa que te alejaras un poco, que te perdieras, no te fuiste tan lejos como temí y ahora has regresado adonde debes estar.

-¡No te pertenezco! – repitió irritada.

-¿Por qué luchas contra mí? – preguntó con suavidad -. ¿Por qué luchas contra ti misma?

-No lucho contra mí misma – al enfrentarse a esos ojos rodeados de pestañas oscuras, se le encogió el estómago. Le costaba trabajo combatir esa quemante confianza de Darien.

-Entonces ven – la invitó en voz baja -, y pruébalo.

La magnética fuerza de voluntad de ese hombre se concentraba en ella. Tembló, no de frío, y su corazón se aceleró, reaccionando a la atracción física que sentía. Pensó de pronto, alocada, que debían prohibir que Darien se acercara a las mujeres, como si fuera una sustancia peligrosa.

-Tienes miedo – apuntó Darien, llenando de nuevo su copa -. Realmente te comportas como si me temieras. Y no me gusta. No quiero un fantasma con miedo en los ojos en mi cama mañana por la noche. Quiero a la criatura amante, feliz, alegre, que has sido esta semana.

-No te amo – replicó, apenas logrando respirar.

-Si no estuviera seguro de que me amas, no me casaría contigo.

-Pensé que no te importaría de ningún modo – Serena retrocedió ante su proximidad.

-Si te refugias en el baño de nuevo, echaré la puerta abajo – comentó él sin alterarse -. Tú empezaste esto y tú lo terminarás. Dime por qué levantas de nuevo barreras entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué? – repitió ahogándose -. ¿Por qué? ¿Me lo peguntas después de todo lo que hiciste?

-¿Qué hice? – con la mano describió un arco -. Me pasé años buscándote y cuando te encontré, te pedí que te casaras conmigo. ¿No te halaga?

-¿Halagarme?

-No es un insulto por cierto, _bella mía._

-Pero no quiero casarme contigo.

-Me fascinaría saber qué sucede en tu subconsciente – le confesó, ronco.

Dios, lo consideraba increíblemente atractivo. Lo que experimentaba en ese momento se debía a las hormonas. Darien aumentaba el calor que la invadía, persiguiéndola como el depredador que era. Si perdía la cabeza por un segundo, terminaría de espaldas sobre una cama. De alguna manera ese tipo se las arreglaba para decir las cosas más insufribles de un modo encantador. O quizá su propio cerebro se asqueaba al comprobar su falta de carácter.

-No me harás cambiar de opinión con el sexo – lo retó, mientras su espina dorsal se pegaba contra un muro que impidió que continuara retrocediendo.

-Nosotros jamás experimentamos con el sexo – le quitó la copa y la colocó sobre la mesa -. Paladeamos intensos juegos eróticos – insinuó, saboreando cada sílaba.

-¡Sexo! – Serena aventó esa reiteración como un campo de fuerza detrás del cual podía ocultarse -. No soy una especie de mujer de la calle que... ¿Me escuchas?

-Te escucharé si dices algo que yo quiera oír, pero no has estado muy acertada en esa área esta tarde – en lugar de acercarse, se quedó en su sitio, confundiéndola -. Y no te facilitaré las cosas persuadiéndote de que te metas a la cama.

-No podrías hacerlo – se enderezó, sonrojada, apartándose de la pared ahora que ya nada la amenazaba.

-Ni siquiera trataría. Me reservo para una extraordinaria experiencia erótica mañana por la noche – murmuró en voz queda, antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Se lanzó tras él y le dio vuelta a la llave. Después se apoyó contra la puerta, exhausta. ¡Cielos, era tan modesto, una verdadera violeta! Se limpió la frente y se acostó reconociendo, ahora que Darien se había ido, cuánto la fatigaron las tormentosas horas que acababan de pasar. Se tomaría una siesta antes de la cena.

Despertó con un calor insoportable, sudorosa y sedienta. Llenando una copa hasta el borde con el champaña sin espuma, la vació como si se tratara de limonada.

Conque no sería la víctima de nadie, ¿eh? Sus resoluciones combativas la sulfuraban. Allí estaba, con completo dominio sobre sus sentidos, ya no como el tapete que todos pisoteaban, pero todavía se consideraba vulnerable. Cuando le quitó la copa pensó que... estaba a punto de derretirse y ceder.

Para calmar su furia, caminó por el cuarto y se sirvió más champaña. Mientras amó a Darien, esas emociones le parecían excusables, ahora que ni siquiera le gustaba, las juzgaba imperdonables. En cuanto a él... merecía encontrarse con una cualquiera que cambiara sus favores por una cuenta de banco; la clase de hembra que Darien admiraría.

Revolvía el guardarropa, cuando un llamado a la puerta la interrumpió. Abrió un centímetro y se topó con Molly, seguida por alguna razón por Rubeus.

-Hoy no necesitaré que me ayudes. _Grazie_, Molly.

-Pero, _signorina_...

-La cena se servirá en media hora – interrumpió Rubeus, tratando de despertar la compasión de Serena.

-Lo siento, pero la cena tendrá que esperar – decidió la joven y cerró la puerta. ¿No hablaban un inglés excelente? Cuando recordó que se hizo entender por señas durante casi una semana, maldijo a Darien.

Su anfitrión se sulfuraría si aguardaba. ¿Y qué? Así apreciaría más su aparición cuando entrara, triunfal, al comedor. Sí, afirmó con fiereza, la cena sería muy, pero muy divertida.

Se enredó una túnica negra alrededor de las caderas, apenas cubriéndolas y con la punta que sobraba, se confeccionó un escote brevísimo. Las medias negras no serían problema. Había de todos los colores del arco iris. Sacó unos tenis negros y una par de guantes largos del mismo tono.

Ya vestida, caminó tambaleante hasta el baño para decorarse la cara. Usó tonos zafiro y violeta para delinearse los ojos de forma dramática. Se puso un exceso de maquillaje y marcó el declive de los senos con una sombra dorada. Empezó a gozar el momento.

Se colocó tres pulseras de diamante, una en cada brazo y la otra en el tobillo, agregando collar y pendientes para dar el toque final a su arreglo navideño. La asombró lo vulgares que se veían los diamantes en cantidades excesivas. Su imagen en el espejo la llenó de satisfacción.

Bajó la escalera asiéndose del pasamanos, consciente de que había bebido champaña con demasiada libertad. Rubeus no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, sin exageración, y se quedó helado, tirando de su corbata.

-Buenas, Rubeus – canturreó, al pasar a su lado -. Hace calor, ¿verdad?

Y hará más, predijo con certeza. De pronto, Rubeus abrió de par en par las puertas del salón y anunció:

-_Signorina _Tsukino.

¿Por qué diablos decía su nombre? ¿Creía que Darien no la reconocería con ese disfraz? Tomando aliento, avanzó. Un enjambre de rostros se volvió para mirarla y ella, azorada, parpadeó. Su traje fue diseñado para una cena privada. A sus espaldas, Rubeus sofocaba un ataque de tos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, y le costaba un enorme trabajo practicar esa actividad del intelecto, recordó que Darien mencionó que había invitado a unos amigos íntimos a pasar la noche en el castillo, antes de la boda. Como ella se mostrara nerviosa ante esa perspectiva, se olvidó del asunto. En ese momento, sin duda deseaba no haberlo hecho. Al acercarse a ella con sus largos pasos, sin duda ansiaba destrozarla, centímetro a centímetro, de preferencia durante un extenso período de tiempo. Para gozar de cada minuto del martirio.

-Creí que te gustaría un vestido un poquitín exagerado – musitó, tratando de escapar por la puerta, pero Darien la tomó del brazo y le cortó la retirada.

-Un traje de vanguardia – comentó una voz juvenil -. Mamá, ¿por qué no me compras uno?

-_Diseño punk _– susurró alguien más -. Desconcertante.

-A mí no me desconcertaría que me vieran con ella – replicó un joven rubio, regalándole una sonrisa deslumbrante -. Darien, empiezo a comprender por qué mantuviste a esta encantadora damisela bajo llave hasta este momento. Soy Andrew... Andrew Furuhata.

Serena le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa. Y después un remolino de presentes tuvo lugar. Había unas treinta personas, todas pertenecientes a la elite del mundo de los negocios y la alta sociedad.

-Tienes unas piernas fabulosas – Andrew se echó sobre un sofá -. ¿Por qué supongo que Darien hubiera preferido que sólo él las admirara?

-¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho? – preguntó ella, desesperada.

-Unos diez años. Una vez te vi de lejos, en Suiza – le confió -. Pero no me permitió que me acercara más.

-¿Ah, sí? – preguntó la joven, en un tono casi indiferente.

-Darien es muy posesivo – se burló -. Por eso te robó de la cuna. Debo molestarlo con eso.

-¿Te diviertes, Andrew? – indagó el anfitrión, acercándose.

-Una inmensidad. No hay un solo hombre en este cuarto que no me envidie. ¿Por qué esperé tanto tiempo para conocer a esta preciosidad?

-Quizá porque adiviné tu reacción – Darien tomó la mano de Serena -. Les simpatizaste a todos – suspiró, conduciéndola al comedor y besándole con rapidez un hombro desnudo -. Olvidaste que vendrían, ¿eh? – le sonreía, registró ella, mareada -. _Cara_, ¡si hubieras visto tu expresión cuando te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste! Pero en esta reunión no causas tanta sensación como tú suponías.

No se equivocaba. A ese nivel, las mujeres se interesaban en sorprender a sus rivales y nadie sospechaba que se vistió para una pantomima. Sin embargo, un pequeño remordimiento le retorció la conciencia.

La larga cena no fue el martirio que Serena esperaba, pero le resultó imposible relajarse. Darien estaba de excelente humor, lo cual la hacía sentirse incómoda. Cuando sirvieron el café en el _salone _estaba a punto de claudicar. La hermana de Andrew, Unazuki, se sentó junto a ella.

-No te vi con Darien en Niza hace dos semanas – comentó.

-No fui con él.

-Ah, sí, lo acompañaba Michiru Kaio – Unazuki logró fingir que se sorprendía -. Desde luego asumí que... Oh, cielos, ¿dije algo que no debía?

-Dijiste lo que intentabas decir, jovencita – intervino una amable anciana, con nariz aguileña y cambió de tema.

Serena se enterró las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Realmente no entendía por qué se sentía devastada. Debió suponer que Darien no pasó los últimos cuatro años y medio sin una mujer en su cama. No aceptaba el celibato, de la misma manera que no aceptaba perder dinero.

La actriz sudamericana era famosa por sus apasionadas aventuras amorosas. Darien no penetró en territorio desconocido, pensó la joven con una malicia que la sacudió. Pero se creía traicionada. Como era obvio, había bebido demasiado. Se sentía traicionada porque la eligió para pasar con ella esa semana, al igual que a otras mujeres en diferentes ocasiones, y descubrirlo irritaba su vanidad.

Pero no le importaba si él organizaba una orgía cada semana. Sus costumbres de donjuán la tenían sin cuidado.

Unos minutos más tarde, Darien intercedió para que los invitados la disculparan par que se fuera a dormir. Con su confianza habitual, la sacó del _salone_.

-Se supone que es de mala suerte que te vea después de la medianoche – bromeó, cuando ella se zafó de la mano con disgusto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Serena levantó la diestra y lo abofeteó con tanta fuerza, que casi se cae.

-¡Por Michiru! – siseó, subiendo la escalera -. Y si te veo después de la medianoche, no sólo te traeré mala suerte, sino la muerte.

-_Buonna notte, carissima _– se despidió él, en voz baja, casi divertido.

Sin poder creer que le respondía de esa manera, se detuvo y se volvió. Él la contempló, sonriendo.

-Estás loca, pero me gusta.

-¿Qué sucede?- replicó, indefensa.

-Tienes seis segundos para que desaparezcas de mi vista – le advirtió, consultando su reloj -. Si sigues hablando, jamás lo lograrás.

Observó la marca de sus dedos sobre la mejilla y la invadió la vergüenza. Ignoraba qué la impulsaba a esa acción.

-Lo siento, no debí hacerlo – concedió.

-Esta noche te perdono todo, hasta mantenerme despierto – afirmó.

Ante esa amenaza, corrió a su cuarto como si todos los demonios del infierno la persiguieran.

El desayuno, llevado en una hermosa bandeja, no tentó a Serena. Luego llegó la peinadora, seguida de sus ayudantes, el maquillista y la manicurista. A medida que la mañana transcurría, se sentía más y más como una muñeca. Todo se lo hacían. Al fin, satisfechos, retrocedieron para admirarla. Aplaudieron, intercambiando alabanzas... la muñeca estaba vestida.

Eso no es verdad, no es verdad, se dijo, contemplando en el espejo la imagen que tanto se parecía a su sueño de adolescente. Jamás se vio tan hermosa y no la maravilló que los demás estuvieran satisfechos de su obra.

La pequeña iglesia estaba a un kilómetro del castillo. Entró al templo lleno de flores, del brazo de un duque español que conoció la noche anterior. Está sucediendo cinco años más tarde, se repitió. Esto no significa nada para mí. Pero cuando Darien se volvió para verla, descubrió que le resultaba imposible razonar.

-Eres la novia más bella que he visto – Darien apenas le rozó los labios y esa combinación de admiración y el contacto físico, la mareó.

Al salir, el sol bañó su rostro, reflejándose en el anillo de platino de su anular.

Andrew le plantó un beso en la frente y le informó que Darien prohibió que lo imitaran.

En el auto, Darien la acercó a él y tomó su boca con el hambre desatada que antes había sofocado. Ella dejó caer el ramo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, entrelazando los dedos para formar una cadena y retenerlo.

**jajaja lo del vestuario estuvo comico y bueno al fin ya se casaron ahora que seguira...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Reunión Tempestuosa/ Mas allá del Perdón**

**(****Tempestuous Reunion****)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 8**

Los violines cantaban en la sangre de Serena. Bailó, deslizándose sobre el suelo, en un torbellino de felicidad rosa.

-¿Serena?

-¿Mmm? – suspiró, soñadora, apoyada en el hombro de Darien. Abrió un poquito los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que la luz, reflejada por los candelabros del techo, era artificial. En un sueño, bailaba bajo las estrellas -. Las velas hubieran sido románticas – susurró, y después -: Estás pensado en los riesgos de un incendio y en el humo que emitirían los pabilos. -Trato de no hacerlo. Sé lo que se espera de mí – le confió Darien y ella rió. Una mano le alzó la barbilla -: Es hora de que partamos.

-¿Partir? – repitió, sobresaltada.

Con el pulgar le entreabrió los labios, con un gesto que conmovía por su sensualidad. Una combinación de debilidad femenina y excitación quemó con su fuego los músculos tensos de Serena... igual que si él la hubiera sacudido con una descarga de alto voltaje.

-Partir – repitió, uniendo las sílabas -. De prisa – agregó.

-Todos siguen aquí – tembló cuando la mano que descansaba sobre su espalda la curvó para ponerla en contacto con la dureza de los muslos de Darien -. Oh.

-Como tú dices, _cara_... ¡oh! – murmuró -. Nuestros invitados bailarán hasta el amanecer sin mí. Y yo tengo otras ambiciones.

El cuerpo de la joven se disolvía en el círculo de sus fuertes brazos. Hubiera ido a cualquier lugar, hecho cualquier cosa con tal de que continuara abrazándola. Hasta el pensamiento de separarse para cambiarse de ropa, la asustaba. Empezaba a despertar de la neblina soñadora en que flotó durante todo ese día. Y el despertar la aterrorizaba.

¿Realmente fue tan necia para aferrarse a la convicción de que lo odiaba? No lo odió cuando lo vio al lado del altar. No lo odió cuando la tocó. Lo amó. Amor. La cegaba esa realidad. Sus emociones soportaron pruebas de dolor y desilusión, tiempo y madurez. ¿Por qué? Sabía el por qué; no tenía que contestar a esa pregunta. En el principio se encontró a Darien... y allí terminaba su historia.

La sacó del salón de baile, indiferente a las bromas picantes que provocaban a su paso. En la escalera, la moldeó a su cuerpo, la besó con urgencia, acariciándole las mejillas. Al principio el beso fue violento, luego se volvió lento, drogando a la joven con una sexualidad que la devastaba.

Al separarse, la condujo escalera arriba, con la cuidadosa precisión de alguien que duda que el paciente pueda bastarse por sí solo. Molly la esperaba para quitarle el vestido. Mientras la sirvienta la atendía, Serena se preguntó por qué se engañaba de esa manera. Hacía casi siete años, entregó su corazón a Darien y ese corazón todavía le pertenecía a él. No podía sofocar su amor, porque era parte de su ser.

Dejar a ese hombre fue como desgarrarse el cuerpo y el alma. _Te necesito_, le susurró una vez en Suiza. Esa admisión, dicha en la oscuridad de la noche, la conmovió de modo total. Hubiera caminado sobre brasas con tal de oírlo repetir esas dos palabras. Pero nunca volvió a musitarlas, ni siquiera se le ocurrió, pues estaba seguro de que lo adoraba... y perdió el interés de conquistarla.

Pronto empezó a recordarle que lo que poseían no duraría para siempre. La hirió con crueldad terrible. La enseñó a sufrir insomnio, a enfermarse por una palabra indiferente, a sentir pánico si no la llamaba por teléfono... a vivir cada día con ese miedo espantoso de perderlo. Por dentro, aunque no se veía, la mató poco a poco.

-Casi te destruye – la regañó Luna -. No estás hecha para soportar a alguien como él. Pero actuaste como debiste, protegiendo a Endimion. Así que felicítate por tener tanto sentido común.

Cada vez que titubeaba, y titubeó muchas veces, Luna la sostenía. Oh, sí, pensó en telefonearle a Darien. Y siempre se arrepintió. Un día fue a la oficina de correos, lo bastante loca para considerar enviarle una tarjeta para su cumpleaños; pues sabía que, desde la muerte de su familia, nadie recordaba esa fecha. Luna trabajaba las veinticuatro horas del día, apoyándola moralmente. Sin duda, mantenerla alejada de Darien, significó una ocupación de tiempo completo.

Pero Serena tuvo la suerte de canalizar sus emociones en Endimion. Nadie podía comprender lo que ese hijo significó para ella. La primera vez que lo cargó, lloró inconsolable. Era la primera persona con la que tenía un parentesco estrecho. Y entre los tres, Endimion, Luna y ella, formaron la familia que siempre anheló.

¿Por qué planeó abandonar a Darien de nuevo? Porque, si era honesta consigo misma, debía admitir que le aterraba decirle que Endimion existía, tanto como cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Darien nunca tuvo la menor sospecha de que esperaba un hijo.

Todo se complicaba de una forma terrible. Endimion creía que su padre había muerto. Le preguntó ciertas dudas y ella jamás se imaginó que resentía no tener un padre hasta el día en que le echó en cara que no le hubiera dado un hombre que lo protegiera.

Endimion aceptaría a Darien con mucha facilidad. Pero, cómo reaccionaría al descubrir que su madre le mintió, era otro asunto. Y... ¿podría confiarle a Darien a su hijo? Endimion se mostraba inseguro en esos días. Si Darien no lo aceptaba con sinceridad, lo sabría. Además, era ilegítimo. Tarde o temprano ese hecho llegaría a los periódicos por una indiscreción. Y Darien lo consideraría intolerable.

El día anterior creyó que tenía una opción. Hoy aceptaba que sólo se había engañado, eligiendo el camino más fácil, el de la evasión. Esa vez no resultaría. Y, por irónico que fuera, no quería que resultara. Amaba a Darien. Deseaba confiar. Deseaba esperar. Deseaba creer que los problemas se resolverían. Y eso significaba decirle a Darien lo de Endimion.

No había tiempo que perder. En dos días, Lita llegaría a Londres. Se lo diría... en el vuelo a Londres, aunque no estarían a solas. Se lo diría cuando arribaran a su destino... donde quiera que eso fuera. Pero cuanto más pensaba en esa confrontación, más la invadía el pánico.

-Estás muy pálida.

Con sobresalto, observó el auto y luego a Darien. ¿De qué manera reaccionaría? Lo engañó. Le mintió por omisión. Aquellos que lo retaban, vivían para arrepentirse de ese error.

-Y estás muy callada – continuó Darien.

-Pensaba – replicó, tragando saliva.

-¿Acerca de qué?

-Nada en particular – veló sus pupilas por si acaso él trataba de leer su mente, como en ocasiones anteriores. _Hazlo, se aconsejó, hazlo ahora. Cuanto más esperes, más complicado se volverá todo _-. ¿A qué hora aterrizaremos en Londres?

-¿No te lo expliqué? El área de control de tránsito aéreo está en huelga por un día – le informó, con la mayor indiferencia -. Volaremos a Londres mañana.

-¿No vamos al aeropuerto? – exhaló.

-Un amigo nos ofreció su villa por esta noche.

Apretó las manos. Suspensión temporal de la sentencia de muerte, pensó, cobarde. Una oportunidad de estar con él a solas y confesárselo, insistió su conciencia. El auto cruzaba unas altas rejas.

El ama de llaves de la villa les mostró la alcoba matrimonial. Estaba llena de espejos, sedas exóticas y una cama inmensa. Esa era su noche de bodas, reflexionó desesperada. ¿Acaso podía echársela a perder?

Darien se le acercó por detrás y hundió su cálida boca en el hueco suave y sensible del hombro de la joven, para luego acariciarle el cuello. A Serena se le doblaron las rodillas.

-Debemos pedir que nos sirvan de cenar – logró musitar.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Pues...

-Cenar no satisfacería mi hambre tampoco – suspiró. Despacio, la volvió hacia él -. ¿Qué te pasa? – inquirió, sin el menor aviso.

-N-nada.

-Te ves como el asesino al que pescan escondiendo el cadáver – murmuró, meditabundo -. ¿O es mi imaginación?

-Es tu imaginación – evitó los perceptivos ojos y trató de distraerlo desanudándole la corbata.

-Mi imaginación rara vez me engaña – la observó luchar contra el nudo. Con un suspiro expresivo, le cubrió las manos temblorosas con una de las suyas -. No confías en mí, ¿verdad? Jamás volveré a lastimarte, _bella mía. _Te lo prometo.

Conmovida hasta lo más íntimo y desgarrada por la culpa, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Sólo tenía veintisiete años cuanto te conocí – Darien le acarició la curva de la mejilla con el dedo -. Y no quería conocer a nadie como a ti. Decidí conquistarte bajo mis condiciones y sé que eso no era lo que querías, o lo que merecías. Me amabas demasiado, cara. No me hubieras negado nada. Así que no aprecié lo que me entregabas – sus pupilas se oscurecieron -. Supuse que siempre estarías allí. Y entonces un día desapareciste y me di cuenta de que hasta tú, tenías tus límites. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder.

-Darien, yo...

Le pasó los dedos por los labios, para acallarla.

-No quiero hablar del pasado ahora. Quizá mañana, tal vez pasado mañana, ¿mmm? – sugirió -. Pero no esta noche.

Ella volvió su boca para esconderla en la tibieza de la palma de la mano de Darien, mientras las lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas. Le rogaba que lo comprendiera y ese hombre no rogaba casi nunca.

Se quitó la corbata y la chaqueta y la rodeó con sus brazos, emanando la confianza en sí que con tanta naturalidad poseía.

-Apenas dormí anoche – admitió, en voz baja -. Y ahora intento mantenerte despierta como castigo.

Su aliento le rozó la mejilla y entonces su lengua se deslizó entre los labios entreabiertos de Serena, para explorar el interior que ella le ofreció con tanta generosidad. El suelo pareció desvanecerse bajo sus pies y se prendió a él mientras invadía su boca una y otra vez, con una tormentosa intensidad que le provocaba un dolor apagado en el estómago. Su vestido de seda cayó sobre la alfombra sin que se diera cuenta de que él se lo quitaba como un experto. Sus largos dedos le recorrieron la cadera, se toparon con una barrera de encaje y la descartaron, mientras su boca seguía conquistándola, hasta hacerla gemir.

Se rió apenas y cesó de provocarla para tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la cama, se recostó a su lado y la amoldó a cada línea de su poderoso cuerpo. Serena le apartó la camisa para meter las manos y tocarle la espalda, sintiendo cada músculo ponerse tenso bajo su exploración. Darien apretó las caderas despacio contra las de ella y por segundos infinitos, la dominó el hambre que él sabía evocar y despertar para perderla.

La miró, con ojos brillantes de satisfacción y de deseo.

-¿Recuerdas esa primera noche en Suiza? – murmuró, ronco -. Te mostraste exquisitamente tímida – le marcó un camino de besos a través de la delicada clavícula -. Tan inocente. Y yo actué como un malvado, _bella mía_. Esa debió ser nuestra noche de bodas.

-Yo fingí que lo era.

Un leve rubor tiñó los pómulos e intensificó la atracción animal de ese hombre. Capturó los dedos que se escondían entres sus cabellos negros y se los llevó a los labios.

-Nunca le había hecho el amor a una virgen y quería que fuera algo especial para ti. Por eso te llevé a Suiza.

-Fue especial – logró musitar -. Muy especial.

-_Grazie... grazie tanto, cara _– bromeó -. En mi opinión fue tan especial, que decidí conservarte para mí solo, porque soy por naturaleza egoísta.

Nunca lo había visto tan relajado, ni siquiera la semana anterior, nunca. Durante un segundo, le recordó a Endimion. Los mismos ojos oscuros, la misma boca que podía conmoverla con una sonrisa. El aliento se le atoró en la garganta, mientras él le quitaba las copas de encaje del sostén, permitiendo que su lengua y luego su boca circularan los pezones sonrosados y tensos que desnudó. La mente de Serena se convirtió en un vacío total, entrelazó los dedos al mismo tiempo que las sensaciones aumentaban y los músculos se le ponían tensos bajo los cuidados de su amante.

Había un espejo sobre la cama. Parpadeó divertida y después la imagen de esas manos morenas sobre su piel blanca y su cabellera oscura inclinada sobre ella de forma tan íntima, la avasalló.

-Hay un espejo – susurró.

-¡Qué terrible! – se mofó Darien con voz indistinta, abstracta -. Dile a Andrew que tiene pésimo gusto la próxima vez que lo veas.

-¿Esta es su villa?

Darien se apartó de ella con renuencia, salió de la cama y terminó de desnudarse. Serena no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Sus amplios hombros disminuían hasta la breve cintura, delgadas caderas y muslos fuertes. Estaba muy excitado, soberbio en su virilidad y en su belleza.

-Que me mires así no me ayuda a controlarme – se recostó a su lado de nuevo, descartó la ropa íntima y la abrazó. Los vellos negros que ensombrecían su torso le frotaron los tiernos senos y un muslo enlazó los suyos. La contempló con un hambre sin inhibiciones, evaluándola hasta quitarle el aliento -. No lo hubieras hecho.

-¿Hecho qué?

-Huir en el aeropuerto – sonrió -. Y yo no te hubiera dejado. ¿Crees que no lo adiviné? Algunas veces sé lo que piensas antes que tú.

Habiéndola desconcertado, aprovechó su ventaja para violentar su boca con una fuerza que luego se convirtió en dulzura. El tiempo y el pensamiento se desvanecieron. Se embriagó al saborearlo. El tibio aroma masculino la envolvió, mareándola más todavía. Sintió que perdía el control. Le lastimó los pulmones el respirar. Pequeños ruidos escaparon de sus labios, sin que ella fuera consciente y, cuando la mano de Darien la tocó, donde más quería que la satisficiera, se volvió loca, retorciéndose bajo sus caricias ardientes, buscando por sí misma el compulsivo ardor de su boca.

Entre la agonía y el éxtasis, arqueó las caderas, expresando en silencio que ansiaba lo que le negaba. Se quemaba en un fuego que exigía que lo apagaran. Sus uñas le rasguñaron la espalda, como señal de tormento y protesta. Y después, en una temblorosa, explosiva tensión del cuerpo de Darien, sintió que las llamas también lo martirizaban. De repente, se convirtió en el agresor, exigiendo con salvajismo, abriéndola como el sacrificio a un dios primitivo. Cayó sobre ella, levantándole las caderas con las manos mientras la poseía con toda la fuerza que lo estrujaba en un impulso de apasionada intensidad.

Aquello siguió y siguió, más y más, hasta que sollozó de placer, perdida para todo, excepto las exigencias ardientes de su propio cuerpo. El clímax llegó en una frenética explosión de exquisitas sensaciones que la dejaron exhausta, con el gozo supremo de la satisfacción.

-¡Dio! – gimió Darien, estremeciéndose en el posesivo círculo de los suaves brazos, escondiendo su rostro húmedo entre los cabellos dorados -. Te amo – musitó, aplastándola bajo su peso -. Te amo.

Se quedó quieta. Te amo. Dijo te amo.

-_Scusi _– se acostó en un ángulo indolente. Sus miembros bronceados por el sol contrastaban contra el blanco de las sábanas -. Al final sé lo que se siente ser un objeto sexual – suspiró sin preocuparse por nada -. Me hiciste perder el dominio de mis emociones y en ese aspecto, siempre fui un experto.

Ella sonrió, como un gato que acaba de lamer un tazón de crema. Quizá ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que le confesó. Perfecto. No quería convertirlo en un arma. Vivió durante casi dos años con un "te necesito". Podría sobrevivir una década con un "te amo". Acercándose, le plantó un montón de besos en su hombro sudoroso.

-Te amo... te amo... te amo – susurró, afiebrada.

-Ya sé, ya sé, ya sé – le dijo, juguetón, mientras la despeinaba.

No se tragó el anzuelo. Pero se lo repetiría, si lo había sentido. ¿Sí? Era demasiado impaciente. Una confesión en la cumbre de la excitación sexual no se consideraba definitiva. Pero en ese momento, tenía otras cosas en qué preocuparse. Endimion se le presentó ante los ojos con la magnitud del Everest.

-Darien... ¿te agradan los niños?

La colocó sobre él, le dio un beso y no se concentró en el diálogo.

-Jamás pensé en ellos, excepto a últimas fechas.

-¿Te... te gustan?

-¿Gustarme? – alzó las cejas -. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Me gustarán los míos. Pero no me interesan los de otras personas.

No fue muy alentador. No se opuso cuando las manos de Darien empezaron a recorrerla de nuevo, con pereza. Necesitaba esa cercanía, ese hambre que él le comunicaba para dominar el miedo que se despertaba en su interior. Darien se pondría furioso. Sin embargo, lo que más le asustaba era cómo reaccionaría cuando la furia hubiera desaparecido.

-Puedes dormir durante el vuelo – Darien le sonrió, satisfecho y divertido ante la somnolencia de su esposa.

Estaban a punto de salir de la sala de espera, cuando un hombre pequeño y de cabello cano, seguido de un guardia de seguridad, se les acercó.

-¿Malachate? – Darien cruzó la habitación para saludarlo, frunciendo las cejas.

El intercambio en italiano se hizo en tono de urgencia que obligó a Serena a mirar en otra dirección.

El hombre entregó algo a Darien, sacó un pañuelo y se limpió la frente, con un gesto de disculpa, como si reportara una muerte. Sofocando un bostezo, la joven trató de distraerse.

-¿Quién era ese hombre? – preguntó la chica al abordar el avión.

-Uno de mis abogados – respondió Darien con una curiosa sequedad en la voz.

Ella siempre odió los despegues. No abrió los ojos hasta que estaban en el aire. Pero Darien no se quedó a su lado. Lo descubrió al otro lado de la cabina, revisando una hoja de papel. Observó cómo la arrugaba con sus dedos y luego le hacía una seña a la azafata. Un whisky apareció al instante. Se lo terminó de un trago y de repente se puso de pie de un salto y ordenó algo a la asistente, que salió de la cabina a toda velocidad.

-Serena... ven acá – le pidió.

Quitándose el cinturón de seguridad, la joven se levantó. Él le indicó el asiento en que debía sentarse, con una violencia reprimida que la intimidó.

-No voy a perder la paciencia por tu causa – asentó en un tono controlado -. Debe haber una explicación y todavía conservo la fe, aunque pende de un hilo.

-Me asustas.

Darien continuó estudiándola, sin parpadear, amenazando con arrancarle la piel del rostro con los ojos.

-La semana pasada Rei me dijo algo que me negué a creer. Después de que desapareciste, hace cinco años, se quedó en el apartamento que compartimos durante unas semanas. No quería que permaneciera vacío por si telefoneabas o volvías.

Asintió, incierta.

-Cuando habló conmigo, me informó que durante su estancia, llamó un médico, preguntado por qué no habías ido a su consultorio a que te revisara.

Serena inclinó la cabeza y estudió la cubierta de la mesa, con los vellos de la nuca erizados, ante le golpe que le preparaba el destino.

-Por esa llamada y los detalles que descubrió en el apartamento – prosiguió Darien en el mismo tono de calma asesina -, Rei dedujo que estabas embarazada cuando te fuiste.

Se encogió, helada y la cubierta de la mesa se borró de su vista.

-Asumió... si es cierta la historia, que decidiste abortar. Me explicó que en aquel entonces no creyó conveniente compartir ese descubrimiento conmigo. Así que pretendió olvidarlo.

Serena le rogó a Dios que bajara una mano para ponerla fuera del alcance de Darien. Sus cuerdas vocales dejaron de funcionar. Lo mismo que su cerebro.

-Por supuesto concluyó que, si esperabas un hijo, no era mío. Le achacó la culpa a Sammy – su tono se volvía más y más bajo, pero pronunciaba cada palabra despacio y con precisión -. Quizá ahora puedas entender por qué estaba furioso con ella. Después de tanto tiempo, la historia me pareció fantástica, por no decir absurda. No le creí ni media palabra. Te defendí.

El peso de los pecados del mundo cayó sobre los hombros de la joven. Se encogió interior y exteriormente.

-Ahora te toca asegurarme que nada de ese cuento es verdad. Verás, Rei se caracteriza por su persistencia. Cuando rechacé sus llamadas, se comunicó con uno de mis abogados en Roma, dándole los detalles de lo que averiguó en Inglaterra – le aclaró -. Malachate pasó una noche espantosa antes de reunir el valor necesario para traerme su informe. Se apresuró a tomar esa decisión cuando un artículo relacionado contigo, apareció en un periódico inglés.

-No quería que... te enteraras de este modo – barbotó, de pronto -. Intentaba decírtelo cuando... llegáramos a Inglaterra... – su voz se desvaneció.

-Mírame – gruñó -. ¿Insinúas que esto es cierto? ¿Que estabas embarazada? ¿Que tuviste un hijo?

Como un títere asintió dos veces, incapaz de hablar porque la estudiaba con una incredulidad que la destrozaba.

-Y... ¿te... casaste... conmigo? – se levantó despacio del asiento, expresando la pregunta con suma dificultad.

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? – inquirió, frenética.

-¿Que qué esperaba? ¿Que qué esperaba? – rugió, atrapándole la muñeca para arrancarla del sofá.

-¡Me lastimas!

-¡Será mejor que ese niño no sea mío! – le advirtió, furioso.

-¡Claro que es tuyo! – la tensión se rompió y sollozó -. ¿Por qué prefieres la otra posibilidad?

Darien se golpeó la palma de la mano con el puño y se apartó con violencia de la joven. Una furia bárbara se impregnaba en cada línea de su cuerpo.

-Si te toco, te mato. Cristo, bórrate de mi vista antes que pierda el control.

-Darien, por favor – le rogó, con voz entrecortada.

Se volvió hacia ella, ágil como un gato, aún iracundo.

-Si no hubiera sido mío quizá... quizá te habría perdonado, porque al menos entendería la razón de tu huida. Pero, ¡esto! – extendió sus manos bronceadas en un movimiento asesino -. ¡Esto no lo entiendo de ninguna manera!

-Si te calmas un poco... – interpuso, suplicándole.

-¿Calmarme? Descubro que tengo un hijo de casi cinco años que no conozco, que ni siquiera soñé que existía... ¿y me pides que me calme?

-Debí confesártelo anoche.

-¿Anoche' – siseó, alelado -. Anoche, mientras te comportabas como una cualquiera en mis brazos, te hubiera estrangulado. ¡Me importa un demonio la noche de ayer o de hace una semana! ¡Te estoy hablando de hace cinco años, cuando te embarazaste!

La brutalidad de su ataque al referirse a su comportamiento de la noche anterior, la hirió con la eficiencia de un cuchillo que le atravesara el corazón.

-D-deja de gritar...

-Si no grito, te golpearé. Jamás le he pegado a una mujer en mi vida... y no pienso empezar ahora – le lanzó, furioso.

Le tomó un inmenso acto de voluntad poner sus pensamientos en orden, pues la fuerza de la rabia de Darien la azoraba. Tampoco comprendía que hubiera preferido que Endimion fuera hijo de otro...

-¿Por qué no me lo confiaste hace cinco años? – la repetición la laceraba.

-Quise... traté...

-No recuerdo que hayas tratado – la atajó con rudeza.

-Tenía miedo de decírtelo – aspiró aire, convulsa.

Lanzó una maldición que nunca había usado en su presencia antes.

-De acuerdo – musitó ella, reuniendo los jirones de su compostura -. No te gustará lo que voy a decirte...

-Tú no me gustas – replicó, con un efecto helado -. Ninguna disculpa puede ser peor al asco que siento en este momento.

Sin planearlo, Serena se soltó llorando, odiándose por su debilidad, pero sintiéndose como un animal atrapado en una trampa.

-No me atreví a confesártelo – murmuró al fin -, porque sabía que no querrías a ese hijo y temí que me convencieras de deshacerme de él.

-¿Osas echarme la culpa? – preguntó, flagelándola con su desprecio.

Atontada, retrocedió.

-Siempre afirmaste que no deseabas comprometerte conmigo de ninguna forma. Por eso creí, de verdad, que considerarías el aborto como la única solución práctica.

-¡No soy práctico cuando se trata de mi propia carne y de mi propia sangre! ¿Y qué tiene que ver comprometerme contigo con comprometerme con un niño que todavía no nace? – indagó -. ¿Y qué sabes tú de mis sentimientos acerca del aborto? ¿Cuándo discutimos el tema?

-Yo... yo asumí que... – concedió, sin mirarlo.

-¡Te tomas demasiadas prerrogativas!

-En aquel entonces, pensé que era mi derecho – susurró.

-¿Quieres que te explique por qué lo pensaste? ¡Mírame! – le ordenó con violencia y ella lo obedeció, aterrada, enferma, preguntándose qué otra tragedia podía caer sobre su cabeza -. Nunca supe qué clase de persona eras. Pero ahora ya lo sé y no necesito tu interpretación de los hechos porque tengo la mía. Jamás soñé que detrás de esa cara de ángel hubiera tanta amargura y maldad. Calculaste esto: si no se casa conmigo, lo pagará con la pérdida de su hijo.

-¡No! – gritó -. ¡No fue así!

-Así fue. No hay anillo, no hay hijo. Jugabas a la ruleta rusa a la hora del desayuno y yo no me di cuenta – la observó con odio -. ¡Y pensar que me torturé por lo que te dije ese día! No tenías derecho de ocultarme la verdad. Debiste informarme que llevabas a mi hijo en el vientre. Cristo, ¿me detestabas a tal grado que no pudiste darme una oportunidad?

Las piernas le temblaban a Serena, se dejó caer sobre el asiento más cercano y se cubrió la cara con las manos húmedas.

-Te amaba. Te amaba muchísimo – musitó.

-¿Eso era amor? – Darien emitió una risa amarga -. Una vez perdí la paciencia contigo. Una vez, en casi dos años me irrité en contra tuya. ¡Una vez! Y lo estoy pagando desde entonces. Te vengaste y la venganza es una emoción que comprendo a la perfección.

-Yo no pienso como tú – murmuró, derrotada.

-Si pensaras como yo, hubieras sido mi esposa hace cinco años. ¡Sí, me hubiera casado contigo! – sus ojos absorbieron su rostro pálido con una sonrisa de satisfacción -. Quizá no habría estado ansioso de que me atraparas, pero me hubiera casado contigo.

Se encogió en retrospectiva ante ese destino. Darien, forzado a casarse a punta de pistola. Habría sido una pesadilla.

-No hubiera aceptado casarme, si tú sentías esa renuencia.

-¡Dio! ¿Qué tienen que ver tus sentimientos o mis sentimientos cuando un niño viene en camino?

-No hubiera podido vivir contigo en esas circunstancias – insistió, sin fuerzas.

-La única mujer sincera que conocí... eso le dije a Rei acerca de ti. Me maravilla que no se haya reído de mí en mi cara, pues posee una virtud de la que tú careces. Es leal, aun cuando yo la traicioné la semana pasada.

-Endimion y yo nos iremos muy lejos – sin saber lo que decía, habló en voz alta -. Y jamás volverás a saber de nosotros.

**UPS AHORA SI LA SERE LA REGO DARIEN LE HABRIO SU CORAZON Y ELLA PRACTICAMENTE LO TRAICIONO PODRA PERDONARLA?**

**DOS CAPITULOS MAS Y SE TERMINA**

**PD AMIGAS NOS LEEMOS EN UN RATO MAS EN MI NUEVA ADAPTACION **

**"PASION EN EL EGEO" ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Reunión Tempestuosa/ Mas allá del Perdón**

**(****Tempestuous Reunion****)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 9**

-¡No te llevarás a ese niño a ninguna parte!

-No lo quieres. Ni siquiera quieres que sea tuyo. Eso es lo más cruel, lo más horrendo que me has dicho – la voz de Serena perdió fuerza de un modo alarmante.

-¿Cruel? – tronó Darien -. Perdí cinco años de su vida. ¡Es ilegítimo! ¿No sufrirá por ese hecho en años venideros? ¿Creíste que te ocultarías detrás de la mentira de que eras viuda con un hijo por el resto de tus días? Saldrá a la luz... desde luego que sí, ¿y cómo se sentirá él entonces? ¿Qué pensará de mí? ¿De ti? Por esas razones deseé al principio que no fuera mío. Por su bien. Los periódicos ya se regodean con los pocos detalles que conocen, sugiriendo que no todo es lo que parece.

-¿Los periódicos? – pálida como muerta se paralizó ante la brutalidad de la condenación que le lanzaba.

-De seguro no creíste que podías irrumpir en mi destino y esconder la verdad, sabiendo la vida que llevo. Si no fuera por Rei, la cara de ese niño ya adornaría la primera plana de los diarios amarillistas. Cuando lo rastreó hasta la casa de tu amiga, en el distrito de los lagos, se lo llevó antes de que los reporteros lo detectaran.

-¿Se lo llevó? ¿Adónde? – preguntó, afiebrada, registrando que la amenaza de la prensa era más fuerte de lo que suponía.

-Persuadió a tu amiga que lo llevara a nuestra casa antes de que los periodistas los descubrieran. Allí nos esperan.

-¿En qué casa? – murmuró, alelada.

-La compré para ti como un regalo de boda – un músculo le tensó la comisura de la boca -. Hace cinco años... cinco largos años perdidos – se quejó, amargo.

En el estado de nervios en que estaba Serena, le tomó unos segundos captar el significado de esa admisión.

-¿Hace cinco años?

-Fui un imbécil – los ojos negros la taladraron -. ¡Yo, que me enorgullecía de mi juicio superior! ¿No lo entiendes todavía, cara? Estaba enamorado de ti.

-¿Ha-hace cinco años? – tartamudeó.

-No lo supe hasta que te fuiste – su inflexión, su compostura eran heladas y duras -. Al final, tú acabaste riéndote de mí. Esperaba que regresaras, que me llamaras, que me enviaras una tarjeta postal... algo, ¡cualquier cosa! No podía creer que desaparecerías para siempre... porque yo no hubiera podido herirte de esa forma – la confesión pareció despertar otra ola de ira. Rechinó los dientes al mirarla -. Gasté una fortuna buscándote. En un exceso de culpabilidad y reproches, prometí casarme contigo tan pronto como te encontrara. ¡Para empezar una nueva vida!

Las lágrimas llenaron con lentitud las pupilas azules y se derramaron poco a poco por sus mejillas. Se tragó los sollozos, en ese silencio que latía, torturaba y sofocaba. Pero Darien todavía no terminaba con ella.

-Y cuando te encontré, cerré los ojos ante la evidencia de lo que eras. Te disculpé. Me aferré a una ilusión que quizá nunca existió más que en mi imaginación. ¿Por qué? – una amargura salvaje se marcó en sus facciones -. Porque eres la hembra más fogosa que he metido en mi cama. Y es lo único que te consideraré de ahora en adelante.

-No... – le rogó, presintiendo su destructiva decisión de cortar los lazos que los unían... ¿o ya lo había hecho ella misma?

-Ya me heriste de la misma manera antes y jamás permitiré que me hieras de nuevo – la afirmación contenía la convicción letal de un juramento.

-¿Cómo te herí? – susurró ella.

-Hace cinco años confiaba en ti más que nadie en el mundo, Serena. Y tú traicionaste esa confianza – la acusó con desprecio -. Pasaste toda la noche en mis brazos murmurando cuánto me amabas y luego me abandonaste...

-Me despedí de la única forma que sabía – musitó en tono opaco.

-Desde luego, no se te ocurrió que una de las razones por las que estaba tan enojado contigo a la mañana siguiente era que sentía que me habías tendido una trampa.

-¿Por qué creíste eso?

-Más bien, ¿cómo pude dejar de creerlo? Entonces no quería casarme contigo, no quería casarme con nadie. Mis padres no me dieron una idea muy halagadora del matrimonio. Se detestaban.

-¡Nunca me lo dijiste! – exclamó, mirándolo azorada por esa revelación.

-Tenías tantas ilusiones acerca de una vida familiar feliz, que no me atrevía a contarte la verdad – hizo un gesto despectivo -. Mis padres se casaron porque se vieron obligados a casarse. Mi madre estaba embarazada, pero no se amaban, ni se caían bien. Vivieron juntos una infelicidad total. Y lo único que querían de mí era mi dinero. Mientras yo les enviara dinero, no les importaba lo que hiciera. Pero me tomó mucho tiempo aceptar esa realidad. Cuando el avión se estrelló lo único que perdí fue a una hermana y a unos padres que no desearon serlo en primer lugar.

-Siempre pensé que tu familia te amaba – inclinó la cabeza, cerrando los párpados con fuerza.

-Amaban lo que les daba – la contradijo con indignación -. Y tú no eres tan diferente, ¿verdad? Hace diez días estabas sentada en el apartamento de Moon, lista para casarte con él. Y, por milagro, aceptaste convertirte en mi esposa.

-Me pidió que nos casáramos el día que nos viste en el restaurante. Nunca hubo nada entre nosotros antes... por lo menos, de mi parte. Traté de aclarártelo – concedió, insegura -, con toda sinceridad.

-¿Sinceridad? – siseó -. Desconoces el significado de esa palabra. Aguardo con ansiedad que le cuentes a mi hijo, en unos cuantos años, que la razón por mi tardía aparición en su vida se debió al miedo que te invadió porque creíste que mis intenciones respecto a él no serían tan convenientes como esperabas.

Se encogió ante la imagen que Darien proyectaba.

-¿Qué le has dicho de mí?

Le pareció que colgaba de un acantilado, asiéndose con las uñas para no caer. Una por una él las rompía, robándole fuerza para que se estrellara contra las rocas de su venganza. Escogió saltar al vacío.

-Nada – admitió, atontada.

-¿Nada? – exclamó -. ¡Debiste explicarle algo sobre su padre!

Le dio la versión entrecortada de Luna, sin estar muy segura de que él absorbiera los detalles. Se concentró en uno, interrumpiéndola con rabia salvaje al darse cuenta de que Endimion creía que su padre había muerto. La gota que derramó el vaso. ¡Que no supiera que tenía un hijo lo consideraba pésimo; que Endimion ignorara que tenía padre, imperdonable!

La confundía que le confiara emociones que, en otras circunstancias, hubiera guardado en secreto. Admitió que la amaba desde hacía cinco años. Todo lo demás retrocedía ante ese hecho. El amor que ansió estuvo al alcance de sus manos; pero su inseguridad le impidió atraparlo.

¿Por qué escuchó a Luna? ¿Por qué, por qué? Sin embargo, no era justo que la culpara. Luna juzgó a Darien con la evidencia que ella misma le proporcionara. Luna influyó en su vida al confirmar lo que Serena creía.

Una enorme sensación de culpa la aplastó. Huyó cuando debió permanecer en su sitio, se mantuvo alejada cuando debió regresar. Darien se hubiera casado con ella y Endimion habría tenido un padre, con todas las ventajas que ella jamás le pudo proporcionar.

Darien tenía razón en un punto. No le dio una oportunidad. En su mente, llegó a una conclusión unilateral porque resultaba más fácil huir que enfrentarse a ese hombre. Nunca imaginó que perderla le causaría un dolor tan intenso. Pues fue su sufrimiento el que desató esa amargura, esa convicción de acíbar de que lo traicionaba por segunda vez. Darien estudiaba su respuesta al amor de la noche anterior bajo la misma luz con que vio el amor que compartieron por última vez en Nueva York.

Y comprendió otras facetas del temperamento de Darien que no entendía antes. Aprendió desde niño a no mostrar sus emociones. Sus padres no lo alentaron a buscar o dar cariño. La generosidad económica que en el pasado la hizo sentirse como un objeto que se compra, ahora la interpretaba bajo una perspectiva diferente. Darien estaba acostumbrado a dar a aquellos que lo rodeaban. Era lo que se esperaba de él. Cuando su familia murió, continuó practicando la misma costumbre.

Desilusionó a Darien al máximo. Nunca se le ocurrió que si él no pensaba que pudiera embarazarse, era porque no creía que llegara a esos extremos para ocultárselo. Hubiera sido un desastre que Darien se creyera obligado a casarse con ella, repitiendo el mismo error que sus padres. En contra de su voluntad, ese matrimonio jamás hubiera resultado. Pero en ese momento Darien no lo podía admitir. Sólo veía a Endimion. Mostraba un apetito voraz por conocer a su hijo. Lo quería para sí. Pero no a la madre del niño.

Confió en ella. Deseó rectificar el pasado... y ahora se daba cuenta de que eso no era posible. Quizá, registró alelada, la decisión de conservar lo que codiciaba lo empujó a casarse.

-Amo muchísimo a Endimion – murmuró, tensa.

-Tienes una manera peculiar de demostrarlo – la censuró -. Lo dejas al cuidado de una ardiente feminista, en una granja perdida...

-¡No te atrevas a llamar a Lita de ese modo! – interrumpió Serena, acalorada -. Da clases en la universidad y ha escrito tres libros. Además de ser una gran amiga mía.

Pero quizá Lita ya tampoco sería su amiga a causa de la pesadilla que la rodeaba. Al descubrir que le ocultó la identidad de Darien, que la sacaron de su casa por temor a los periodistas y que Rei le contó quien sabe qué cosas, también se pondría furiosa.

El regalo de bodas de Serena era una casa de campo isabelina. Pequeña, acogedora y sin ostentaciones; le hubiera fascinado en otro estado de ánimo... y si Rei no saliera de la puerta principal para darles la bienvenida, toda sonrisas...

-Como regalito no está nada mal, no está mal del todo – comentó Lita, con las manos sobre las caderas, observando la casa, los prados recién cortados, un bosquecillo y, a lo lejos, un laguito -. Lo siento, Serena, pero tu suerte me impresiona.

Serena consultó su reloj, a hurtadillas.

-Ya aparecerán, tarde o temprano – la tranquilizó Lita, demasiado observadora para que se le escapara ese ademán -. Deja de preocuparte, Endimion llegará en unos minutos – suspiró -. Es mi culpa. No debí dejarlo a solas con Rei. Esa mujer destila veneno.

Serena recordó con renuencia su llegada. Darien se dirigió de inmediato hacia Rei, para saludarla.

La morena, en medio de sonrisas y risas, adoptó la postura ultra femenina que siempre usaba con Darien. Después de un sermoncillo de que no quería molestarlos, se subió a su coche, feliz de dejar tras ella un infierno, entre marido y mujer... madre e hijo.

Endimion los esperaba en la sala, sentado como un viejecillo solemne. Al intentar besarlo, la rechazó indignado.

-Me dijiste que mi papá había muerto – la condenó y, a partir de ese momento, la reunión fue de mal en peor.

Rei hizo su trabajo. Endimion era un niño inteligente, pero no comprendía las relaciones entre los adultos más que como un chico de cuatro años. Sólo entendía que su madre le mintió y, herido y confuso, descargaba su temor de conocer al padre que Rei le describió en sus propios términos, en Serena.

Darien se reunió con ellos en ese momento de tensión. Se acuclilló al nivel de su hijo diminuto y captó su atención de inmediato.

-No sé como ser tu papá – le confió con astucia -. Quizá cometa errores, así que tendrás que ayudarme.

-No quiero un papá que me mande todo el tiempo – estableció Endimion, con una vocecilla insegura, pero rápido en su respuesta.

-Nunca lo haría – aceptó Darien, sin alterarse.

-No sé si me guste tener papá – declaró Endimion, con menos agresión.

-Lo entiendo, aunque a mí me encanta tenerte como hijo.

-¿Tienes otros? – preguntó Endimion, con inocencia.

-Sólo a ti. Por eso eres tan especial.

Serena observaba sin sorpresa la forma en que el niño respondía a Darien y a la actuación perfecta de éste para sofocar los temores de Endimion. Continuaron hablando durante una eternidad. Darien inició una serie de negociaciones sutiles que despertaron la confianza y la curiosidad del chico.

Al cabo de una hora, Endimion hablaba con entusiasmo. Mencionó a Trébol. A Darien le tomó un segundo reconocer que sacar a un burro viejo de uno de los santuarios para la protección de animales, fomentaría la relación que estaba estableciendo con su hijo. Sin perder tiempo, confirmó por medio de una llamada telefónica que Trébol todavía estaba en el asilo.

-Creo que debemos recogerlo ahora – sugirió con la frialdad de un estratega genial y Endimion, agobiado por las lágrimas, la excitación y la gratitud, se echó en brazos de Darien, rompiendo la barrera que hasta entonces observara.

-Es un niño precioso – murmuró Darien antes de partir, dándose cuenta de la presencia de Serena por primera vez desde que llegaran a la casa -. Y estoy muy orgulloso de que sea mío.

Todavía no estaba muy segura de que le hubiera dicho un cumplido, pedido una disculpa velada o sólo reconociendo los méritos de Endimion, criticándola por esperar tanto tiempo para entregarle a su hijo.

-Debiste ir con ellos – comentó Lita.

-No me invitaron. De cualquier modo – suspiró -, necesitaba hablar contigo. Pensé que estarías furiosa por todo lo sucedido.

-¿Bromeas? Los últimos días han sido interesantísimos – se rió Lita -. Me desconcerté cuando Rei me mostró esa foto de ti y de Darien en el aeropuerto, pero para entonces, ya estaba llamando el primer reportero a mi puerta. Alguien debió informarle que Endimion pasaba unas vacaciones en casa de mis padres. Cuando regrese, me convertiré en una celebridad por ser tu amiga.

-Mi familia no brilla en este momento – le advirtió Serena -. Cuando se sepa lo que ocurrió...

-Oh, no exageres – la regañó Lita -. ¿Qué ocurrió? Viviste con él, se separaron y se reconciliaron para casarse. No puedes hacer un gran escándalo con esos datos. Endimion es su hijo, fin de la historia.

-No me parece tan simple...

-Pues a mí sí. Tu marido posee tres virtudes que descubrí a los cinco minutos de conocerlo. Una, es generoso. No añadiré que puede darse el lujo de serlo. Dos, lo considero el más guapo espécimen masculino fuera de las pantallas de cine. Tres, consiguió que Endimion no hiciera una rabieta y eso merece mi más sincero respeto.

-¿Algo más?

-Si me preguntaras mi opinión, y como no lo harás, te la daré gratis, agregaría que, en cuanto a Endimion se refiere, Darien obtuvo lo que se merecía. Si no te hubiera vuelto tan insegura, habrías confiado en él. Y sospecho que terminará por darse cuenta de lo que digo porque tiene la inteligencia suficiente como para no engañarse a sí mismo.

Serena suspiró. Nada de lo que Darien hizo en ese día le daba la impresión de que quisiera mostrarse tolerante o comprensivo. Acompañó a Lita a su coche, se despidieron y luego regresó a la casa temiendo y anticipando el regreso de Darien.

Trébol llegó primero, irascible como siempre, tratando de morder al jardinero que lo llevó al establo. Darien llegó después de las diez, con Endimion dormido en brazos. A punto de preguntar dónde habían estado todo el día, Serena se detuvo. La fría mirada de Darien le informó que tenía preparada una respuesta para esa clase de interrogatorio. Avanzó y se conformó con recibir a Endimion.

-Lo acostaré – le indicó, cargando a su hijo exhausto y llevándolo a la habitación donde durmió las dos noches anteriores. El niño se agitó un poco mientras lo desvestía y de repente abrió los ojos, llenos de pánico.

-¿En dónde está papá?

-Abajo.

-Pensé que sólo soñaba con él – le regaló una sonrisa somnolienta -. No sabe nada de niños, pero sí de computadoras – le abrazó el cuello, dócil y tierno -. Siento haberme portado mal.

-Te perdono por esta vez – musitó ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Papá me lo explicó todo. Fue su culpa que nos hayamos separado – murmuró, durmiéndose de nuevo.

Desde el fondo de su corazón, Serena le agradeció a Darien esas palabras. Puso a Endimion antes que su enojo, cerrando la brecha entre madre e hijo, antes que se ensanchara. Y esa no era una suposición descabellada. Serena preveía que, en el futuro próximo, Darien ocuparía el primer lugar en la vida de Endimion, dándole el poder de apartarlo de su lado. Pero Darien no lo usaría.

Bajó al estudio. A pesar de las flores que el ama de llaves, la señora Stokes, colocó en espacios vacíos, resultaba obvio que la casa no había sido habitada en años. Darien se la compró, pero ni siquiera pasó una noche allí, aguardando su regreso.

Confió en ella y ahora descubría que jamás le correspondió de la misma forma. No le pidió nada, no esperó nada y nada recibió a cambio.

-¿Se durmió? – Darien se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta, con expresión ilegible.

-Como un tronco – respondió ella, aclarándose la garganta -. Lo cansaste y eso no sucede muy a menudo.

-No le dan suficientes estímulos – se encogió de hombros -. Se portó como un ángel conmigo, pero sospecho que hace rabietas con frecuencia, como la que presencié cuando lo saludaste.

-Estaba enojado – lo defendió.

-Es un niño muy inteligente. Debe empezar a ir a la escuela cuanto antes.

-No quiero mandarlo a un internado – palideció ante esa perspectiva.

-¿Acaso lo sugerí? – Darien levantó una ceja, asombrado -. En Roma hay una excelente escuela para niños dotados. La oportunidad de compartir con sus iguales, beneficiará a Endimion – tomó aliento y la estudió de reojo, pero ella mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo -. Es demasiado grande para hacer rabietas, el exceso de energía puede emplearse mejor.

-Lo criticas mucho – lo atajó.

-No fue mi intención. Lo considero un niño más equilibrado que yo a su edad, pero necesita que se ocupen de él. A menos que pretendas que siga educándose con la televisión.

Serena se sonrojó con fuerza pero no discutió, consciente de que Darien tenía bases para sostener ese argumento.

-Hice lo que pude.

-En general, lo juzgo como un niño feliz y seguro de sí mismo. Hiciste un magnífico trabajo, tomando en cuenta que estabas sola y, como Endimion me repitió varias veces, sin dinero.

Esa alabanza sólo aumentó la tensión. Darien se comportaba de forma distante y controlada. La ponía nerviosa.

-¿Creías lo que me dijiste esta mañana o lo inventaste? – le preguntó de repente -. ¿Realmente pensabas que te pediría que abortaras?

-De ese modo suena demasiado... – se calló, palideciendo.

-¿Cruel? ¿Inhumano? ¿Egoísta? – sugirió, lanzándole una mirada ardiente con sus ojos zafiros -. Quizá así me viste en aquel entonces.

-Sólo consideré que, si decidías que debía tomar ciertas medidas, no sería capaz de oponerme – lo corrigió, tratando de borrar esa aseveración incorrecta -. Por eso tenía miedo, porque me hubieras persuadido...

-_Per amor di Dio, _¿qué hice para que tuvieras esa imagen de mí?

-¿No entiendes que cuanto más callaba, más difícil me resultaba confesártelo? – indagó, contestando con otra pregunta.

-Lo que entiendo es que me temías, que estabas convencida de que mataría a mi propio hijo porque me estorbaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ignoraba que te amaba, te quería – murmuró, sin énfasis -. Y, aun si no te hubiera amado, no habría escogido esa opción.

-Perdóname – suspiró y fue un grito que le salió del corazón.

-Creo que soy yo quien debe disculparse. Parece que recojo lo que sembré. Tampoco confiabas en mí ayer, cuando te casaste conmigo, pues no reuniste el valor suficiente como para confesarme que Endimion era mi hijo.

-Soy muy cobarde... ya debías saberlo – bromeó con la verdad -. De cualquier modo, no quería echar a perder la boda – musitó, sin mirarlo, demasiado consciente de lo patético de su excusa.

El silencio se extendió entre ambos, torturándola hasta volverse insoportable.

-¿Qué posibilidades hay de que los sucesos de la semana pasada amplíen el círculo familiar? – preguntó Darien, tenso.

Al comprender el significado de esa indagación, Serena se lamió los labios secos, recordando que muy pronto recibiría la confirmación de una u otra probabilidad.

-Muy pocas – declaró con sinceridad, avergonzándose de pronto por tratar ese tema. La actitud de Darien distaba mucho de aquel día en la piscina y ese día parecía muy lejano...

-Quiero que sepas que no pensé en las repercusiones que habría durante los primeros días que estuvimos juntos – comentó Darien, incapaz de ocultar que su aprensión disminuía casi por completo -. Todavía conservo ciertos escrúpulos – casi logró sonreír -. Y nunca planeé embarazarte.

-Te creo – Serena encogió los hombros, herida hasta lo más hondo por la reacción de Darien. La idea de tener otro hijo había echado raíz en su subconsciente, descubrió demasiado tarde, y consideró la frialdad de su marido como el máximo rechazo. Confirmaba su creencia de que él no consideraba su matrimonio como una unión permanente. Un segundo hijo sólo complicaría la situación.

-Fui muy descuidado – declaró Darien.

Serena no lo escuchó. Estaba a punto de llorar a borbotones y lanzarle una serie de recriminaciones amargas. Así que se imponía una retirada estratégica.

-Estoy cansada. Me voy a dormir.

-No te molestaré.

No la consoló que las pertenencias de Darien estuvieran en otro dormitorio. ¡Ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de correrlo de su lado!

Tomó una almohada, le dio de puñetazos y luego se dejó caer sobre ella para sofocar sus sollozos.

**pobre sere que la situacion se volvio en su contra ahora hasta esta apunto de perder a su hijo mendiga Rei es una bruja **

**Pd: Mañana empiezo a subir la nueva trama "Historia de dos hermanas" espero sea de su agrado**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Reunión Tempestuosa/ Mas allá del Perdón**

**(****Tempestuous Reunion****)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 10**

-¿Le sirvo algo más, señora Chiba?

Serena observó su plato con un aire de culpabilidad. Una rebanada de pan cortado en quince trozos, sin la marca de un diente sobre ninguno de ellos.

-No, gracias – logró sonreír -. No tengo mucho apetito.

Su apetito era tan poco resistente como su corazón. Darien había llevado a Endimion a París y regresarían por la noche. La invitó a que los acompañara cuando el niño lo oía y aceptó, sin oponerse, que ella se negara. La invitación se hizo, claro, para beneficio de su hijo.

Los últimos cuatro días vivió en un infierno. Aprendió a acortar las horas, acostándose temprano y levantándose tarde. Sin embargo, no podía criticar el comportamiento de Darien. La trataba con escrupulosa cortesía, aunque sentía la tensión que lo invadía.

No la amaba. ¿Cómo fue tan tonta de creerlo? Durante su ausencia la idealizó y ahora se daba cuenta de que una vez ganada la batalla, el triunfo no merecía la pena.

Estaba en un aprieto. Se vería muy mal que rompiera su matrimonio a los pocos días de efectuado y también tenía que pensar en Endimion. Por suerte, no tendría otro hijo. La noche en que se abandonó a su pena, recibió la prueba de que no existiría otro lazo con el cual retener a Darien.

No se imaginaba la vida sin él. Cuanto más distante se mostraba, más desesperación sentía. No podía comer, ni dormir, ni entretenerse. ¿Qué haría ahora? No le había dejado más que vacío entre las manos. Endimion lo adoraba y no soportaba estar lejos de su padre.

El futuro se extendía ante ella al igual que un inmenso desierto. Endimion empezaría a asistir a la escuela en Roma. Al principio ella viviría con él, pero poco a poco el matrimonio que nunca se consolidó terminaría en una separación.

Esa existencia le parecía una tortura. Se pasaba las noches en vela en una cama solitaria y el día fingiendo ser feliz. Sin embargo, levantó la cabeza. No permitiría que Darien descubriera cuanto la hería.

El orgullo exigía una indiferencia igual a la que él le mostraba.

Irritada con su propia desesperación, se puso de pie, decidida a no pasar otro día vagando como alma en pena. Para empezar, vería a Artemis. Después de todo, ya le había telefoneado a la señora Petzai, quien rechazó sus disculpas diciéndole, con gran satisfacción, que le prestó su apartamento a una sobrina, que lo cuidaría mejor que ella. Serena escuchó las palabras agrias en silencio. Aligeraron su conciencia.

Apenas la anunciaron, Artemis salió de su oficina para recibirla con una expresión tensa en el rostro.

-¡Qué sorpresa!

-Consideré que debía verte.

-Me temo que ignoro cómo saludar a la señora Chiba.

-Sigo siendo Serena – murmuró firme, alzando la barbilla.

Se acercó a la ventana y medio se volvió para observarla.

-Traté de llamarte desde Alemania. Mi ama de llaves me explicó que ni siquiera pasaste esa noche en el apartamento, pues la cama estaba sin deshacer. Luego vi tu foto en el aeropuerto con tu marido. Estaba en todos los periódicos – suspiró -. Endimion es su viva imagen. Luna me mintió acerca de tu pasado. Lo deduje yo mismo.

-Siento no haberte dicho la verdad.

-No me incumbía cuando te conocí. Pero prefería competir con un fantasma – admitió seco y agregó –: Supongo que estás loca por él, para fugarte de ese modo tan...

La vaga idea de explicarle sus sentimientos, murió en Serena. De alguna manera le pareció desleal para Darien. Artemis no necesitaba esa clase de información.

-Sí – lo atajó, sin tacto, y después lo miró - ¿Conseguiste el contrato?

-El que fui a firmar, no – sonrió de pronto, contento -. Pero surgió otro, de forma inesperada y por coincidencia. Aseguró el futuro de la firma por mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo va ese dicho? Afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en amores.

Serena cerró los ojos. Artemis no se daba cuenta de que su compañía recibió el beneficio de un nuevo contrato, gracias a Darien.

-He aceptado ir con un consejero matrimonial – le anunció de repente, aclarándose la garganta -. No sé si cambie la situación entre Viluy y yo, pero quiero intentarlo.

-Me alegro – dijo ella, con sinceridad.

-Todavía pienso que vales tu peso en oro, Serena – torció la boca -. Sólo espero que él aprecie lo que tiene.

No mucho, reflexionó la joven al subir al auto. Un macho al que marea su buena suerte, no abandona el lecho conyugal para evitar todo contacto físico. Darien no soportaba tocarla. Su hambre al rojo vivo, murió junto con sus ilusiones. Pero ella seguía amándolo. Su amor nunca fue una ilusión. Jamás se cegó ante los defectos de Darien o de ella. Lo deseaba casi con dolor. Y pronto volvería a despreciarse por esa debilidad.

El chofer interrumpió sus reflexiones al colgar el teléfono.

-El señor Chiba acaba de regresar de París, _madame_. Le dije que llegaríamos a la casa en un par de horas, dependiendo del tránsito.

-Llegaremos más tarde. Primero quiero cenar – replicó, reacia a entrar en un sitio que ya no consideraba su hogar.

Se pasó horas seleccionando las recomendaciones del chef y jugando con la comida, sin decidir lo que le diría a Darien. Al regresar, entró de puntillas y empezó a subir las escaleras.

-¿En dónde demonios estuviste? – le preguntó Darien, haciéndola saltar del susto.

-Fuera – contestó, fría, calmada, sin disculpas, ni lágrimas. Pediría el divorcio con dignidad -. Quiero que nos separemos.

-¿_Prego_? – susurró Darien. Lo estudió entonces y la sorprendió la palidez de ese rostro bronceado. Por alguna razón, se veía totalmente destrozado por esa petición. También se dio cuenta de que había perdido peso en los últimos días.

-Hablaremos de este asunto mañana – lo cortó, tristísima. Olvidando los discursos que preparó acerca de la incompatibilidad de caracteres.

-Hablaremos en este mismo instante. ¡Estuviste con Moon! – la acusación fue como una mordida feroz. Ardía de rabia, registró la joven, alelada -. Te vas con él apenas te vuelvo la espalda – se sulfuró subiendo los escalones de dos en dos -. No te perderé – juró, furioso -. Lo mataré si se te acerca.

-No sé por qué. Después de todo...

-Nada – la interrumpió, iracundo -. Eres mi esposa.

Temblorosa abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-Según recuerdo, dormimos en camas separadas – asentó, sin que se le ocurriera algo mejor que decir.

-¡Fui un imbécil en aceptarlo! ¿Cómo te atreves a sacarme de tu cuarto? – siseó apretando los dientes, siguiéndola y cerrando la puerta de un golpe que estremeció los cimientos de la casa.

-Yo no... – parpadeó Serena.

-¡Te aprovechaste de mis sentimientos de culpa!

-La señora Stokes debió llevar tu equipaje a la alcoba contigua. Recuerdo que me preguntó cuántas habitaciones ocupábamos en Castelleone, pero no le presté mucha atención... – de pronto sonrió, alegre -. ¿Pensaste que yo ordené ese cambio?

-Pensé que me echabas de tu lado. ¿Por qué no aclaraste ese error? – pareció un poquitín avergonzado -. Me desconcerté. Todo el día recordé lo que dijiste en el avión – marcó sus palabras con un ademán de frustración -. Sólo sucede contigo.

-¿Qué sucede conmigo? – indagó ella, observando cómo caminaba por el cuarto al igual que un felino enjaulado.

-Pierdo la paciencia y digo cosas que no siento – metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. La incertidumbre se pintó en su rostro -. Pero me... me sacó de quicio que desconfiaras de mí a tal extremo... me... me... me dolió.

También le dolía admitirlo. Serena ansiaba abrazarlo, pero adivinó que no apreciaría ese gesto. ¡Era tan orgulloso, le costaba tanto trabajo musitar palabras que ella emitía con facilidad!

-Me sentí muy insegura cuando me embaracé – le confesó -. Estabas acabando conmigo, Darien. En el plano emocional me hundía en un pantano. Y no tenía el valor de enfrentarte a una complicación que no deseabas. Jamás supuse que insistirías en casarte conmigo o que aceptarías la responsabilidad del hijo que esperaba...

No había huido de la cama conyugal. Entendía lo que hizo cinco años atrás. No la culpaba.

-Si no hubiera tenido ese accidente – musitó -, te habría telefoneado.

-¿Accidente? – Darien palideció.

Le contó lo de los meses que pasó en el hospital y él se conmovió, pero no la tomó en sus brazos, como ella esperaba en secreto. Fue hasta la ventana y se volvió para mirarla con ojos brillantes.

-La primera vez que te vi, me pareciste un ángel, frágil, no apta para que te tocaran los mortales. Cuanto te sonreí, te iluminaste y no paraste de hablar en quince minutos completos – agregó Darien, en voz bajísima -. Te perdías a la mitad de una oración, no oías cuando sonaba el teléfono, no notaste que un cliente entró en la galería y bailó a nuestro alrededor. Eras tan distraída, que me fascinaste. Jamás conocí a alguien como tú. Esa noche no pensé en ti en el plano sexual.

-Me extraña. Tú tan espiritual... – ironizó.

-Pero me encantó tu manera de ser, natural, cálida... igual que si estuviera bajo el sol. Durante dos meses pensé en ti en las situaciones menos apropiadas. Dormía con otra mujer y de repente te recordaba. Eso me enfurecía.

-A mí también me enfurece. ¿Se supone que yo debo oír esto?

-Apenas aterricé en Londres, regresé a la galería – prosiguió Darien -. Parecía que me estabas esperando y te pusiste feliz al verme – una sonrisa tierna distendió sus labios -. Tu dicha me inquietó. No le había pedido a una mujer que paseara conmigo desde que tenía trece años. Estaba de mal humor y me alegraste. Eras tan joven... tan sincera – titubeó -. Me halagabas con tu admiración ingenua.

-Tanto, que te tardaste dos meses más en aparecer de nuevo.

-Porque apenas tenías dieciocho años. No pertenecías a mi mundo y no deseaba lastimarte, pero al mismo tiempo, jamás ansié con esa urgencia hacerle el amor a una mujer. Había cumplido veintisiete y ya me consideraba un viejo rabo verde – siseó -. Decidí no volver a verte.

-¿Tienes idea de cuántas noches me pasé despierta esperando que me llamaras?

-Lo sé. Adiviné esa espera y no te podía sacar de mi mente. También descubrí mi incapacidad para permanecer lejos de ti. Creí que una vez que me acostara contigo, me curaría de la obsesión.

-¡Qué asco! – exclamó.

-Per Dio, ¿qué quieres? ¿La verdad o un cuento de hadas? – la atacó -. ¿Consideras que es fácil admitir estas cosas? La primera noche en Suiza... ¿cómo describirías la euforia? ¿Pensaste que habías muerto e ingresado en el paraíso? Yo también. Desde luego, me dije que sólo sentía eso, porque era el mejor acto sexual que hubiera experimentado.

La sonrisa de la joven se evaporó como la niebla.

-Me enamoré de ti, pero no quería aceptarlo – le confesó, seco -. Odiaba apartarme de tu lado; sin embargo, no deseaba que los reporteros publicaran nuestra historia en los diarios.

-Y quizá tampoco querías que se supiera que tenía problemas de dislexia.

-Sí, tu enfermedad me molestaba y me avergonzaba – le confió, a su pesar -. No obstante, llegaste a simbolizar un hogar para mí. Si algo me preocupaba, lo olvidaba al verte. Pero sólo cuando te fuiste me di cuenta del peso que habías llegado a tener en mi vida.

Serena trató de no llorar y él rodeó su figura rígida con sus brazos, despacio, suave.

-Si en algo te consuela, pagué muy caro esos cinco años de separación – continuó él -. Al principio te odié por dejarme – le acarició el cabello con una delicadeza exquisita -. Perdí el interés por ganar dinero...

-¿Tú?

-Yo. Me tenía una lástima infinita. Dejé que mis negocios se fueran por la borda.

-Artemis me contó que estuviste a punto de perder hasta la camisa hace unos años. ¿Es cierto?

-Sí.

-¿Por mi culpa? – susurró, incrédula.

-Te necesitaba – dijo él, a duras penas -. Te extrañaba. Me sentía muy solo.

A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante la imagen que evocaba y lo abrazó con fuerza, conmovida.

-Me recobré porque creí que regresarías – confesó Darien -. Cuando te vi en el Savoy, hace dos semanas, hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para recuperarte. Sin embargo, no me imaginé nuestra reconciliación de ese modo. No debía acompañarte otro hombre y debiste mostrarte contenta de verme, no llena de horror. Admito que ese día actué como un loco.

-¿Ah, sí? – le sonrió, sin preocuparse.

-Te amenacé. Me aproveché de tu amnesia para casi raptarte. Cuando despertaste en la clínica y me sonreíste, aplasté mis remordimientos. En lo único que pensé fue en sacarte del país.

-Siempre actúas con rapidez – suspiró ella, aprobándolo.

-Serena, no me comporté con cordura. Esta semana, después de que supe lo de Endimion, me calmé y me avergoncé de mis locuras y mi falta de escrúpulos.

-Si tú lo dices – le abrazó el cuello, poniéndose de puntas -. En lo personal, lo consideré muy emocionante. Esperé veinticuatro años y medio para que me raptaran y me llevaran a un castillo.

-Pórtate seria – estaba decidido a mostrarse contrito. De hecho cuanto más lo perdonaba ella, más arrepentido se mostraba -. Sé sincera conmigo. ¿Puedes olvidar lo que dije e hice?

-Lo olvido ejerciendo mi libre albedrío, ahora y siempre. ¿Y quieres saber por qué? – indagó en broma - . Porque estás loco de remate por mí... ¿verdad? – retrocedió para observarlo, con insufrible confianza.

-Sólo un lunático se comportaría como yo – siseó -. Y, desde luego, te adoro.

-No quiero que nos separemos... ni siquiera deseo dormir en cuartos separados.

-Tranquilízate... no sucederá ninguna de esas dos cosas. Lo que poseo, lo conservo – la cargó con mucha facilidad -. Pero nunca debí hacerte el amor antes de que recobraras la memoria. Por desgracia, esa noche te encontré en mi cama – su voz enronqueció, aumentando su hechizo -. No resistí la tentación.

-Yo tampoco puedo resistirme a ti – le metió las manos entre los cabellos negros y lo besó. Él la colocó sobre la cama, sin romper la caricia y pasaron varios minutos antes que la chica recordara que debía respirar de nuevo.

-Ha sido una tortura permanecer lejos de ti – admitió Darien -. Pero creí que eso era lo que querías. Me tomé la molestia de viajar a París para que nos acompañaras y te negaste.

-Quien te manda no proponérmelo como se debe.

Darien tembló bajo el roce delicado de las manos de Serena.

-No hagas eso – gimió -. Cuando me incitas, reacciono igual que un adolescente.

-¿Y por qué crees que lo hago? – murmuró, perversa.

-Dio, te deseo tanto – susurró, quitándole el vestido con más velocidad que elegancia. De pronto se paró en seco y la contempló -: ¿Nos arriesgamos? Podría embarazarte.

-Las mejores cosas de la vida implican un riesgo. Escoge – lo desafió.

-¿No te importaría? – parecía mareado -. Cerca de la piscina, el otro día, no reaccionaste con mucho entusiasmo ante esa idea. Por eso me preocupó que ya fuera demasiado tarde.

-Me temo que todas esas experiencias eróticas en Italia resultaron improductivas –le confesó, pasándole un dedo por la boca.

-Dame un mes para lograrlo – le mordió el dedo y una sonrisa brillante le curvó los labios.

-Eres muy modesto – se sonrojó bajo la mirada de los ojos zafiros, mientras el calor invadía su cuerpo y temblaba. Él empezó a besarla despacio, con hambre, hasta que cesaron de hablar.

Lo que siguió fue un amor salvaje, apasionado y dulcísimo. Después, le dijo cuánto la amaba en italiano, inglés y francés.

-Tienes un cierto no sé qué – concedió Serena, apoyándose en su hombro, deslizando la punta de la lengua sobre la piel tersa.

Darien levantó la cabeza despeinada y una sonrisa iluminó sus facciones morenas.

-Y yo que pensé que me había convertido en una costumbre.

-Eres una costumbre peligrosa – suspiró Serena con una risita voluptuosa de gloriosa satisfacción -. Como las drogas. ¿No lo mencioné?

**FIN**

**vaya hasta que este par al fin acepto sus errores y se dieron una nueva oportunidad ...**

**les dejo mi nueva adaptacion "historia de dos hermanas" espero sea de su agrado**


End file.
